Sonic TORTURE :D
by watching every sunset
Summary: Music? Syrup? Yu-Gi-OH references? Spittle? Twihogs and Pottercats? That random git named Charlie? Unlikely pairings and the Jonas Brothers? That's right. We're back, baby.
1. And thus it begins

The room is dark as a human woman walks onto the stage. "Ok, so I decided to do something fun and make a complete nonsense truth or dare! To dare, just go into the reviews and leave a dare. You can dare ANY character from the SONIC series, but try not to dare too man random characters. I want most of them to go to the game's nine main characters. Don't know who these guys and girls are? Well, they're here to introduce themselves! Take it away!"

Sonic the Hedgehog skipped on happily. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! I like running and chilli dogs an-" He said jovially, only to be interrupted by an irritating echidna.

"I'M KNUCKLES. I guard the master emerald and I'm the strongest and I-" He said happily, only to be interrupted AGAIN by a depressed looking black hedgehog.

"I'M SHADOW THE HEDGHEHOG, ULTIMATE LIFEFORM. Basically, I'm the most loved and appreciated character and I'm awe-" Who was AGAIN interrupted by a white bat.

"Oh put away your ego!" She said, shoving him out of the way. "I'm Rouge the Bat, best treasure hunter in the world and the most beautiful and-"

"MY EGO IS FINE!" Shadow shouted, shoving Rouge.

"I WAS TALKING FIRST!" Knuckles growled back, shoving them both.

"NO ME" Sonic joined in the fight. "I'M WAY COO-"

"E-123 OMEGA IS THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT." Omega shouted above the rabble.

*All five get into an argument*

*sweatdrops* The human smiled sheepishly.

"Jeesh, they all have such big ego's... Let's hear from Tails..."

A orange fox walked out. "I'm Miles Prower but most people call me Tails... I like machines... Yeah..."

He was soon joined by a white hedgehog, a purple cat and a pink hedgehog.

"Hi, I'm Silver! I have Psychokinesis!"

" I'm Blaze... I have Pyrokinesis..."

"I'm Amy Rose and I'm Sonikku's girlfriend!"

" Ok, so the only rule here is that you CAN'T dare FC's ok? Now, we're also going to play a game every chapter."

" Yay. A game." Shadow rolled his eyes.

" STFU with your sarcasm!"

" What game is it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, Im'a go look up a word. One person will say the first thing that comes into their head. The next will do the same, etc. Here's an example" The human said.

Word = Bitch.

"Slut." (Sonic)

"Whore." (Shadow)

"Amy Rose." (Rouge)

"HEY!" (Amy)

"FEMALE DOG." (Omega)

"Erm... Not nice?" (Knuckles)

"Mean." (Tails)

"Woof?" (Silver)

"Meow." (Blaze)

"Ok, so here's another example." The human said jovially.

Word= Emerald.

"Master!" (Knuckles)

"Knuckles!" (Sonic)

"Is" (Blaze)

"a" (Tails)

"Guar-" (Silver)

"GAY" (Shadow)

"FAGGOT." (Rouge)

"Pretty" (Amy)

"See, easy right?" The human (Who will now be known as the writer) told everyone.

A rabbit appeared from no-where and raised her hand.

"Yes Cream?" The writer asked.

" Shouldn't Mr. Shadow and Miss. Rouge do a time out for being rude and inappropriate?"

" Nah, its rated T. They can do what they like to anyone, as long as it's not fully sexual."

"Dammnit!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Awh!" Shadow moaned.

"Not gonna ask..."

"HEY!" The red echidna exclaimed. "YOU INSULTED ME!"

"No shit Sherlock..."

" Will I get a girlfriend in this one?" Shadow asked.

"No. No official pairings unless that's what the fans decide. And that's just for this one, it will only probably apply for the chapter unless they get married (:."

" WHY. YOU NEVER GIVE ME A GIRLFRIEND IN ANY FIC."

"There's no one to give you."

"Blaze?"

"*sighs* Everyone knows Blaze belongs with Silver Shadow."

" No! That's your opinion! Rouge?"

"Nope. I'm sticking to my Knouge guns (:."

"Do I get a say in this?" Rouge asked.

" NEVER!"

" ... I hate you."

" Love you too."

Shadow cut back into the conversation. "What about Amy?"

" Nawh."

" Cream?"

" Since when where you a pedo?"

" True... Maria?"

" No. She is not into bestiality and you're not a necrophiliac. That's what was wrong with Twilight..."

" FINE. I'M LEAVING."

"NO! *grabs* YOUR STAYING HERE. TEAM DARK UNTIE!"

" Maybe not... WAY too cheesy there..." rouge replied.

" MILKSHAKES." Omega decided to say something, for once.

*Sonic sweatdrops*

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Knuckles raged.

"HYAAAA!" Said Link.

" Leave now Link. You're not a Sonic character." The writer told him.

" Awh... *Leaves*"

"Im'a wrap this up now. Remember: REVIEW! Please? :D? Do it for poor, starving Silver?"

" I'm not poor! Or starving!" Silver exclaimed.

" Shut it... BYE EVERYONE!" The writer threatened.

" See ya dudes! *thumbs up*" (Sonic)

"Bye, see you next time! *waves*" (Tails)

"How dare you insult me... *Looks cross*" (Knuckles)

"BYE-BYE! *waves enthusiastically*" (Amy)

"Hmph... *folds arms*" (Shadow)

" See you next time *winks*" (Rouge)

" E-123 OMEGA LIKES MILKSHAKES AND PORK PIES." (GUESS WHO)

"See Ya! *floating*" (Silver)

"Goodbye for now..." (Blaze)

" OH. BEFORE I FORGET." The writer exclaimed, giving herself magic powers. Now I can make anything appear and do anything to anyone! Also, to make it a lil' more interesting..."

She Magiced up a closet, fangirl pit and fanboy pit as she spoke.

"Really? Fanboys? Are you TRYING to torture me?" Rouge exclaimed.

" Blaze and Amy might go in there too..."

" But most likely ME!"

" True... Anyways, BYE!" The curtains closed over the two figures.


	2. AHAHA, we're back!

**Trueth or Dareth: chapter 2!**

The writer is raving to Dreams of an Absolution.

"Hello, we're back. That was fast!"

" LIES! YOU'RE LISTENING TO I MISS YOU BY BLINK-182!" Shadow exclaimed.

" But I WAS listening to Silver's song! One of the only game songs that isn't crappy..."

" What happened to All Hail Shadow?"

" IT DIED ALONG WITH MY HOPES AND DREAMS THAT ONE DAY TEAM DARK WOULD BE LEAD BY ROUGE AND OMEGA WOULD GET MORE LINES. Apart from the dream didn't die..."

" What about Fly in the Freedom?" Rouge asked quizzingly.

" You know no one ever listened to that... Although I'm a Spy was irritatingly catchy."

" What about my many themes?" Knuckles asked.

" They had crap lyrics..."

"Didn't!"

" Really? Listen! *gives ipod*"

" ... Good point..."

" ANYWAY. Updates will be slower after this though as no one has heard of this... But we got put in someone's story alerts to, which I think is good :L. Anyways, remember, all Sonic Characters belong to SEGA and songs belong to their respective owners. I'm putting into a different format. I can't have anymore dare but no fear! The story is staying up so I, personally, can torture these characters for your amusement. I'd still like reviews please?"

" Are we gonna start yet?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! Oh, and Rouge is a mute in this one."

" WHY." She asked irritatidly.

" I thought it was funny where you were a mute in Roger's video. Plus, you talked to much in the last one. Im'a give more lines to Amy."

" Yay!" The pink Hedgehog squealed.

"LOL JK Im'a give them to Tails."

" You've been on Facebook too much again, haven't you?" Sonic sighed.

" Maybe... *Makes Rouge mute* I'd make Shadow one too but I need him for this chapter. ON TO THE DARES! Shadow has been dared to go into the closet with Blaze for 5 minutes."

" NO!" The cat shouted."

" Sorry, it's the rules."

"But-"

*Throws both in closet and locks door.*

"Let's play our game now!"

" Yay! Wait, you might need to unmute Rouge for this. We're already down two..." Tails told the writer.

" True." She used her powers to unmute Rouge. "I'm actually using a dictionary for this one...

Word= **Pickaxe.**

"Useful." (Tails)

"EXTERMINATE!" (take a wild guess)

" Mean." (Silver)

" Sharp." (Knuckles)

" Torture." (Amy)

" Erm... Heavy. Can I talk for the rest of this?" (Rouge)

" Nice." The writer said, muting Rouge again.

She received evils from the ivory bat.

"Took me ages to find that... The other two were too... Complicated words:L."

Tails checked his timer. " Five minutes is up!"

" Cool. *Unlocks closet*"

Blaze shivered. "NEVER again!"

"Maybe..."

" Hmph." Shadow moaned.

"Ok, so Sonic, you have kiss Amy while everyone videos/take picture"

"What! No, you can-"

"SONIKKKKU!" Amy jumped on Sonic, locking together their lips.

Everybody whipped out camera phones, Rouge even going as far as bringing out a video recorder AND digital camera.

"BLEAH!" Sonic shoved Amy off.

" We have a truth and dare too... FOR SHADOW!" The writer smiled.

" Why me?"

" Your fun to torture... Oooofft, you're going to actually kill me for this one... Shadow, go for five minutes without using ANY MEANS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Awh..."

"AND have you ever looked at Rouge's assets?"

Silence echoed through the room.

"Shadow?"

" ..."

" Shadow."

" I don't know what that means... *looks left*"

" Shadow. You are the oldest here. If TAILS knows what it means, than you do."

" ..."

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

" And what if I don't!"

" Im'a throw you to the fangirls."

" Gah! Ok, fine. Yes... But who hasn't?"

" I haven't! I have respect for women!" (Sonic)

"No!" (Tails)

" Actually, no, despite what it may have looked like in '06." (Knuckles)

" I LIKE GELETINE." (Omega...)

" What? Why me? No!" (Amy)

" No." (Blaze)

"What's an asset?" (Silver)

The writer burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, you're so naive. Ask Blaze."

" What? Why me? Stop picking on me!"

Silver looked at Blaze.

"OH C'MON. EVEN KNUCKLES KNOWS!"

"HEY! I'm not that stupid..."

"Tell him then."

" BOOBS!"

Charmy appeared out of no-where and giggled. "You said a bad word."

"What? NO! NO, I HAVEN'T!" Silver exclaimed.

" ... I hate all of you." Shadow looked embarrassed.

"What because no one else is perverted?" The writer teased.

"I am not!"

The writer started singing happily. "Shadow's a pervert, Shadow's a pervert (8)"

"STFU!"

"Shadow's a pervert, Shadow's a pervert (8)"

" CHAOS..."

"YOU CAN'T USE YOUR POWERS! Shadow's a pervert (8)"

Shadow growled.

"Oh, you're still going in the pit btw."

" What? You promised!"

"Yes, but the fangirls threatened to eat me... *Throws in fangirl pit*"

" QUEEEEE! SHADOW!" The fangirls shrieked.

" I'll get you for this!"

" I think we'd better wrap this up now... Both Shadow and Rouge want to kill me... And Rouge is unmated next chapter. So, Knuckles, sing us out!"

" What?"

The writer forced him to rap Airplanes feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore - B.o.B and made Blaze sing as Hayley.

"Blaze is Hayley 'cause I like Hayley and also I like the lyrics applying to Blaze :D."

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..." _Blaze sang beautifully.

"_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partying  
The smashing and crashing  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness _

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
When you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes airplanes  
Sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
By the end of the night" _Knuckles rapped along.

" _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..."_

Tears appear in the writers' eye.

"Just... Beautiful... Remember, none of the characters belong to me and neither does Airplanes feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore – B.o.B. Bye guys!"

Return to Top


	3. Sonic X? Knouge? Jetouge? TAIMEGA?

The writer is raving to Ignorance as we start this chapter.

"*Headbanging while hiding behind Omega* Hello, Hello, HELLO and welcome to Chapter... 3!"

"Why are you behind Omega...?" Tails asked curiously.

"Because Shadow and Rouge wanna beat me... Oh and yes, a couple of people noticed last time it said Rouge was UNMATED in the next chapter not UNMUTED. That was actually coincidental and I was gonna change it but then I decided it was funny and slightly ironic so I left it there... :D"

At that moment Shadow appeared from the fanpit looking very, very tired, limping and like he'd just been dragged backwards through a cactus farm...

"I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"

"Gah! Don't hurt me! *cowers*"

"RAAAAAAA!"

Shadow charged for the poor, innocent writer.

"I'll give you anything!"

He stopped dead.

"Give me that damn FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!"

"*Looks at hand* Oh. I didn't even know you had this... *Tosses emerald*"

"Yayz :D"

"Moving on... KNUCKLES DO YOU HAVE FINGERS?"

"Wait... What?" The echidna looked baffled.

"Answer the damn question or else!"

"Or else what."

"I'll write another terribly bad Knouge fic in five minutes!"

"Gah! Ok! Erm.. I'm actually not sure... I've never taken my gloves off..."

"DO IT!"

Reluctently, Knuckles removed his gloves to reveal purple hands spotted with bright orange poka dots, with massive spikes on the top.

"Wow..." Sonic gasped as everyone stood gobsmacked. Knuckles quickly slipped the glove back on.

"Gee... THAT was random." Amy said.

"That's nice..." Rouge appeared from no where. "Aaaaanyway, I want to talk to you missy."

"NO! TAKE AMY!

"Wait- what?" Amy gasped as Rouge kicked her very far away, landing in the fanboy pit.

"YA- HEY! WE WANTED ROUGE." The fanboys cried.

"*Cowering behind Knuckles* Help me!"

"What's up?" Rouge asked. "I just wanted a taco..."

"Oh. *gives taco*"

"Omnomnom..."

"Annnnywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."

Suddenly MyMusesSpeakToMe appeared and started hugging Sonic.

"Erm.. Hi?" Sonic asked. But MyMusesSpeakToMe had already moved onto Tails. She hugged each cast member to death in order: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver and Blaze.

"Oh, great! *brings to life* Anyway. I wanted to ask you guys something"

"Shoot" Said Sonic.

"SONIIKKKKUUUU!" Amy cried, hugging Sonic and holding some Guns 'N Roses memorabilia.

"Okay... Anyway. I wanted to talk about Sonic X. I hear that there will be a new season. Is it true?"

"Whatty-X?" Silver asked.

"Maybe... But I haven't heard anything. Why would there be?" Tails asked curiously.

"WELL. I heard there was because they wanted to clear up what happened at the end e.g WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO CHRIS THORNDYKE? WAS THAT PLANT SEEDLING COSMO? IS SHADOW DEAD? WILL WE HEAR FROM ANY OTHER HUMANS LIKE TOPAZ OR CHUCK? HAS ROUGE JOINED THE SONIC TEAM NOW? WILL KNUCKLES AND ROUGE GET TOGETHER AFTER THEIR SUPPOSED CLOSENESS IN SERIES 3? WILL SONIC ADMIT HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR AMY? And various other shit."

"Sounds... Plausable"

"See, that's what I thought. But then I heard other things that might not be so... Plausable"

"Like what?"

"Well. I heard that this will mark the first ever appearances of Silver, Blaze and E-123 Omega, which, seeing as they ARE three of the main characters, sounds about right. But I also heard that Ryan Drummond would voice Sonic *FANS CHEER LOUDLY* and that the only people with their 4kids actors would be Knuckles and Amy. I heard some other random rumours and OH MY GOD. OHMY GOD. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT *Starts randomly jumping* OHMY-"

"If this is more of your Knouge shit then shut your mouth RIGHT NOW or I SWEAR I will HURT YOU." Shadow threatened. The writer clamped her mouth shut, slowly turning purple from not breathing. The seconds ticked by as she looked like she was about to explode.

"Oh c'mon Shadow. She looks like she's gonna die if she don't tell us!" Sonic said.

"Fine" Shadow growled. "But make it quick"

"KNUCKLES AND ROUGE KISS *starts gasping for air* God, I almost died there."

Shadow spammed his head.

"Hey! It's probably unlikely anyways... I heard THAT on a Knouge fanpage on Facebook... I bet their not even making season 4... "

"Thank God"

"I swear, you're worse than that guy who stole Christmas sometimes... Knuckles!"

"What?"

"TACOS"

"YESSS! *does taco dance*"

"Well that wasn't surreal at all..." Blaze said...

The writer started to taco dance too, grabbing Blaze by the hands and spinning her.

"YOU CAAAN'T BEE TOOO CAREEEFFUUUULL ANNNNYYYMMMOOOORREEE!"

"Please... No more singing..."

"Why not? You dislike Paramore Shadow?"

"I'm more of a Three Days Grace man myself"

"PAAAAIIINN.. WIITTHHOUT LOOOVE... PAAAAIN... CAAAN'TTT GEEET EEENNOOUUUGHHH"

"Moving on..." Rouge looked sceptical of the three taco-dancing retards.

"Erm.. We have a game to play, no?" Silver asked.

"Oh, right.."

Word= Ganja.

"Whats that?"

"Marijuana. It's actually in the dictionary and I actually randomly picked it.. Go check if ya'like. Anways GO!"

"Fun" (Rouge)

"Happiness!" (Silver)

"Weed" (Knuckles)

"BAD" (Sonic)

"Ahahaha..." (Shadow)

"Colon. Bad for your COLON!" (Tails)

"Not good..." (Blaze)

"PLANT SPECIES" (Omega)

"Nice... Ok then. CLOSET TIME."

"Oh sweet Jesus..." Shadow sweatdropped.

"Jetouge!"

"Wait... That sounds like m-" Rouge exclaimed as She and Jet were shoved into and locked in the closet.

"Taimega?"

The writer bundled Tails and Omega into a second closet.

"Is that even... Possible?" Shadow asked, gobsmacked.

"MY SPLEEEEEENNNN!" The scream of pain came from Tails.

"Maybe so... JETOUGE (L)"

"*Laughs manically* HAAHAHAHAHA. THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS FOR BEING HORRIBLE TO ME ALL THE TIME!" Amy was in fits of laughter... Until the write threw her in with Omega and Tails.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKING YOUR BETTER THAN ROUGE. Anyway... Better wrap it up. I know this one was somewhat boring... I'll write the next one on a sugar high... BYEEEEEE"

"Hmph. I hate you. And you. And especially YOU." (Shadow)

"See ya guys! Have a good'n!" (Sonic)

"Bye!" (Silver)

"Goodbye..." (Blaze)

"I'm scared..." (Knuckles)

"FWWWWOOOOOGGGGYYYYY! WHAAARE AAAAREEE YOOOUUU?"


	4. Spittle

"Welcome back! I'm updating because I have some questions… And I'm bored… (READ TO THE END PLEASE, THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN THE LAST LINE :D)" Said the writer.

"Do they involve me? Please say they don't" Shadow replied.

"Yes, yes they do."

"I hate all of you."

"Eheheh, that rhymed. But first… I heard that the Sonic cast are getting new voice actors and actresses!" The writer started jumping up and down on the spot and giggling.

"Yay…?"

"OH ROUGE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SOUND LIKE A CHAIN SMOKING, CRACK ADDICTED, 40 YEAR OLD WHORE ANYMORE! WOOO!"

The writer grabbed Rouge and started jumping again.

"Great, the first line in this chapter and I get insulted… PUT ME DOWN!"

The writer dropped her on the floor. She got up, dusting herself off.

"I said PUT not DROP"

"I didn't MIND the cast… I liked Tails' voice… But Charmy, Vector, and Rouge were just… No. And Shadow sounded constantly depressed."

"THAT'S 'CAUSE HE'S A EMO. AHAHAHAHA"

"Knuckles. Do you even know what an emo IS?"

"No…"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"What?"

"Moving on… SHADOW. I HAVE A QUESTION."

"Great. Is this as bad as the LAST one?"

"Maybe… Shadow. A lot of fics are about the characters being gay. Most of them feature you being with Sonic or Silver and/or having some kinda gay crush on Knuckles. Is this true? Are you gay? Although I'm pretty sure the answer is no considering the conversation we had way back in chapter 2."

"Don't remind me…"

"SHUT UP ROUGE. IT'S MY QUESTION. NO I AM NOT FUCKING GAY. HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM."

"Jeez I was just asking… Ok, this next one is for four people actually."

"I bet it's me isn't it! 'Cause I'm the main hero and I've barely been in this fic!"

"Sorry Sonic, 'fraid not… This question is for Knuckles, Tails, Omega and Rouge."

"Ok, Shoot." Said Knuckles.

"Does everyone remember, back in Sonic '06? You remember, Tails sounded like a girl, Knuckles only got like 2 lines, Silver debuted and was thought to be gay, everyone decided to love Blaze, Amy was more stalkerish than usual, Sonic fell in love with a human, Shadow turned into an emo, Omega just looked gay, Eggman looked SCARY, everyone decided Rouge was a man with a sex change, Knuckles was looking at her-"

"Could we just…. Ask the question please?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, in the ending scene Sonic, Shadow and Silver went to fight Iblis or something. Blaze went… Somewhere and Amy, Elise and Eggman were giving them lovely, supportive messages. Nobody else seemed to notice the absence of lines from Tails, Knuckles, Omega and Rouge. While the attention was elsewhere, what were the four of you doing?"

"GANGBANG! In the corner, I bet..." Shadow shouted.

"No… We went to Burger King…." Knuckles corrected him.

"I INGESTED A MILKSHAKE."

"I got a big boys meal for the first time :D" Grinned Tails.

"Why did you not have a massive orgy? Surely that's what everyone assumed?" asked Silver.

"Beeecaaaause after following YOU guys through deserts, falling repeatedly on our heads, being shot at and practically drowned for three days and only get less than 20 LINES BETWEEN US, we got kinda hungry…" Rouge told them.

"Well, that clears that up. I wondered why I couldn't see them in the corner…" Sonic replied.

"Jesus, is it ALWAYS about sex with you hedgehogs? Ok, dares, dares. Hmmm. Ok, here's one. Sonic, I dare you to make out with Rouge."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM?"

"Because I wanna see Amy's face… DO IT. MY FIC, MY RULES."

Unhappily, the bat and the hedgehog started to make out as Amy's face got redder and redder and redder and redder… Until…

"!"

And then she exploded, only to be revived in the next chapter.

"Now that was interesting… Silver, I have a dare for you. You have to eat cereal. :')"

"Ok…"

"BUT. The milk must be made up from each cast member's spittle. That includes Eggman. And you have to eat all of it, also drink all the milkspit."

"WHAT. THAT'S GROSS."

"DO IT SILVER-BOY."

The writer magically got a bowl of cornflakes and made all of the cast spit in the bowl. Happily, she handed it to Silver. It was overflowing with spit and he retched as he ate the whole thing, gagging as he had to drink it.

"D-done" Slowly, his muzzle fur turned green.

"Lick the bowl."

Obediently, he licked the bowl before puking into it. The writer laughed and threw the puke-bowl at Sonic.

"IT'S IN MY FUR! EWEWEW GEDDITOFF GEDDITOFF GEDDITOFF!"

"It smells really funny…" Blaze murmured, holding her nose.

Sonic began running in circles, yelling "GEDDITOFF!"

"Nice… Now a question for Amy"

"But you killed Amy…" Tails pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. *Brings Amy back to life* Amy, in Sonic '06 Elise kissed Sonic. Why did you not, like, rip her head off? And why did you not try and kill Silver for trying to kill Sonic previously?"

"Well, I was kinda PREOCUPIED by the fact that my poor Sonikku was dead… :'(. I mean, if he wasn't, she totally wouldn't be living by now. I mean, how come SHE got to kiss Sonic and I didn't? THAT'S NOT FAIR! And I forgave Silver. As long as he doesn't make eyes at Sonic again, I forgive him."

"I'd just like to point out that as of this chapter that's TWO more people than you that have sucked face with Sonic"

Amy then exploded again.

"LET'S PLAY THE GAME"

Word= Nail varnish. Sorry, first thing I saw and I don't have a dictionary on me.

"Good" (Rouge)

"Smelly" (Tails)

"Useless" (Knuckles)

"Fun?" (Blaze)

"DELICIOUS" (Omega)

"Gay." (Shadow)

"Ok, I have a truth for both Rouge and Shadow. And for once, it DOESN'T involve sex. Ok, so apart from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Team Dark are the most re-occurring characters. Now we all know that Sonic loves chilli dogs, Tails likes mint candies, Knuckles like grapes and Amy likes ice cream and so does Cream. The three of you don't have listed foods. I assume this is because Omega's a robot and doesn't eat… Although I get the idea that he likes milkshakes…"

"AND HAMSTERS"

"Im'a ignore that… So Shadow, Rouge, what are you're favourite foods?"

"I like Burger King… And toast… And ketchup…"

"I like chocolate. It has an aphrodisiac y'know. And I like spaghetti and um… Pineapples."

"I like Pineapples too… AND MANGOES :D" Knuckles smiled.

"Did you know Pineapples make your c-"

"YES, I DID. PLEASE, DO NOT CARRY ON THAT SENTENCE. I have a question for Eggman"

"Eggman isn't here…" Blaze pointed out.

The writer, using her superawesome powers, magiced up Eggman.

"EGGMAN, WHO IS MORE ANNOYING? TEAM SONIC, OR SHADOW AND HIS NEW CREW?"

"It's obviously us." Rouge pointed out.

"It is not! We're the originals! A fiver says it's us!"

"Deal!" The two hunters shook hands.

"I HAVE A MOUSTACHE! Hmmm… I'd have to say Shadow, Rouge and Omega"

"Five. Now."

"I don't have it on me…"

"It's that or your emerald. Your choice."

"But…. It's my last money…"

"Emerald then."

"UGH. FINE."

He handed over a fiver, with a tear in his eye.

"Thankyou (:"

"Anyways… Why is it Team Dark that are more annoying? You said there was NOTHING more annoying than Sonic."

"There wasn't… Well, mainly it's because it's just upsetting. An old ally, a creation of my own AND some kind of uncle… thing. The first time I saw them together… It was beautiful. It brought a tear to my eye, knowing that with this team I could easily conquer the world... The elegance, the power, the grace… These three could truly RID ME of those DEMONS who enjoy running around and falling off of things… Of course, these new allies did that too but with style, grace…"

"What happened to make you sad, Mr Dr Eggman?" The young, innocent bunny known as Cream asked.

"They walked up to me, and I knew my dreams would come true… Until they started beating me up and stealing my stuff."

"Guilty."

"That was my first time using chaos control in my post-SA2 state. It truly was beautiful…"

"EGGMAN MUST DIE."

"And that is why, my spiky blue enemy, your slightly more destructive friends are more irritating."

"NO EGGMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU IDIOT! TAKE COVER EVERYONE!" The writer, Eggman, Silver and Blaze all ran under the sofa to take cover.

"THAT FAKER IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

"I HATE YOU"

"SHE'S A BITCH"

"US? FRIENDS? BAH!"

"HE'S A TECHNOLOGICAL ABOMINATION!"

"I WILL INNIHILATE BRIGHTLY-COLOURED FOREST CREATURES!"

"Jesus… This is the worst one yet… I think we'd better wrap it up here… SILVER, SAVE US!" The writer threw Silver into the rabble.

"WHAT? WAIT? NOOOOOO!"

"G'luck Silver!" Said Blaze in an Australian accent. A crashing noise was heard before a loud cracking noise.

"MY LEEEEEGGGG!"

"Poor Silver… Oh, before we go I need to say… I'm running outta ideas. I wouldn't mind some help… WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE. In the review box please? :D:D. PLEAAASE :). BYEEE!"


	5. Shadz is leaving? NOEZ

"Hello and welcome to another insert of Sonic Torture! YAY!"

"When can I leave?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet. I wanna try something first." The writer is holding two large boxes.

"Whazzat?" Silver asked.

"In this box I hold Princess Elise. In THIS box I hold Christopher Thorndyke." She opened the boxes and the two humans stepped out.

"Now who loves Sonic more?"

"I DO!" Screamed Chris at the top of his lungs.

"ME! I'M A GIRL! ME!" Elise screamed back, hugging Sonic.

"Oh no you didn't…." Chris bitchslapped Elise who rugby tackled him to the ground. They continued to fight as Knuckles and Shadow were betting on who'd win, Rouge was eating popcorn whilst Silver stood chanting

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"MY SONIKKU!" Amy then joined in the fight.

"Well, that was a lovely start eh? Heh heh heh… Shadow has more dares :3."

"WHY ME? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

"You have way too many fangirls…"

"HEY! I WANT FANGIRLS. HOW COME HE HAS THE MOST?"

"Sorry Sonic. It doesn't work like that. Shadow has the most, followed by Knuckles THEN you. If I threw you in the pit, you'd be dead within seconds… Rouge too."

"Since when did I have fanGIRLS?"

"Oh, you don't. But with the war of Shadouge vs Knouge raging on, you'd be ripped in half… Anyways, dares, truths. Shadow. Who do you love? Apart from Maria of course."

"What kinda question is that? Are you TRYING to make me sound perverted? First you ask me about Rouge's boobs, then you ask me if I'm GAY and now you ask me this? The ultimate lifeform should not have to put up with this!"

"It's Tikal, isn't it."

"*Blushes*. No…"

"YOU LOVE TIKAL, YOU LOVE TIKAL LALALALALA"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahaaa :3" Knuckles laughed.

"Don't start on me mister! You love Rouge!"

"*Blushes* DON'T. ARGH."

"*Smiles* hehehe…. Anyways, we've got a dare here… All the anthro's must turn into normal EARTH animals. Let the chaos ensue! ALRIGHT!"

The writer turned Silver, Sonic, Shadow and Amy, who was still fighting into real life hedgehogs.

"Erm… Which ones which?" Tails asked.

"Squeaaaak." Said Sonic. Despite being a real life hedgehog, Shadow was still giving death glares to the writer who sweatdropped.

"Ok, Knuckles' turn"

"HEY I- baaaa."

"Since when was he a sheep?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know what an echidna is…"

"LOOK IT UP THEN!"

"Sheesh, your pushy for someone who denies all Knouge evidence…" The writer typed in 'echidna' on Wikipedia.

"Baaa. BAAAA!" Knuckles the Sheep looked cross.

"Alright alright I- OHMIGOSH"

"WHAT?" Blaze asked.

"IT'S… SO UGLY." Knuckles then got turned into a real life echidna.

"I'd let him speak but I don't know what noise an echidna makes… Ok, Rouge, your turn. Vampire bat!"

The writer changed her as an evil look came across her face. She dove for her neck…

"AAAH. STOP IT. FRUIT BAT, FRUIT BAT!"

She quickly changed into a fruit bat and flew to the ceiling to sleep.

"Phew…"

"Where's Rouge?" Asked Tails. The author pointed to the ceiling.

"She's nocturnal doofus. Jeesh, and you're meant to be the smart one… OHMIGOSH. TAILS IS SO CUTE!" She squealed as Tails was turned into a real life fox. She picked him up and squeezed him.

"AWZ! Blaze, Omega…"

Omega was turned into one of those kids toys. Blaze turned into a cat. The writer smiled and closed her eyes for a second at the bliss of silence… But when she opened them…

Tails was trying to eat Shadow, who was squealing. Silver and Sonic were fighting over Amy (Apparently it was mating season…), Blaze was chasing Rouge around the room and trying to catch and eat her. Knuckles sat in the corner because the writer didn't really know what echidna's do. Omega was randomly dancing seeing as that's what most kids toys seem to do nowadays…

"GAH! NO!" She tried to grab Tails, who growled at her before knocking her over. The writer landed to the two scuffling hedgehogs.

"OWWW! MY ARSE!"

She leaped up, trying to stop Blaze from Eating Rouge.

"BLAZE. STOP IT. WE NEED ROUGE. OW!" Blaze clawed her.

"RIGHT, YOUR GOING BACK TO NORMAL."

The writer changed them all back. Amy sat on the floor giggling. Silver and Sonic laded in a heap. Omega continued to dance while Knuckles got up and dusted himself off. Blaze ended up sitting on Rouge and biting her arm while Tails was holding Shadow in the air. It became apparent that he was too heavy, so the two collapsed in a pile.

"Well… That was interesting…"

"That was the most degrading thing I ever had to do…." Knuckles sweatdropped.

"GET OFF MY ARM. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Rouge shouted, shoving the cat off.

"Me-… Ow?"

Everyone then decided to have a burrito fight.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET BURRITO'S?" The writer magiced up some chairs and made everyone sit on them.

"Jeesh, most of you guys are actually meant to be older than me and your acting like kids! Anyways, I have another dare for Shadow, which I got ages ago but forgot to do. Well, it's not really a dare but whatever. TO THE FANGIRLS, WITH SHADOW AGAIN!"

"WHAT? NOOOOOO! AAAAH!" He was dragged into the pit.

GAME TIME!

Word = Wealthy.

"Wish" (Tails)

"Emerald!" (Knuckles…)

"AHNIALATE" (Omega..)

"YAY!" (Rouge)

"Fun." (Sonic...)

"Gold" (Blaze.)

"SILVER!" (Silver.)

Shadow dragged himself from the pit.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE. I FUCKING QUIT"

"YOU CAN'T!" The writer shouted jumping up. "I AM NOT SEGA."

"I MEANT I QUIT THE FIC. I'M GOING TO ANOTHER ONE WHERE I'M TREATED PROPERLY. CHAOS FUCKING CONTROL."

And he was gone.

"I think he's pissed…" Amy said.

"FINE. WE'LL FIND ANOTHER DEPRESSED HEDGHOG. WE'LL USE SILVER!"

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED! LET GO OF ME!"

"Ok, we better wrap this up… We will be doing more chapters, just without Shadow since he's an asshole. So you can't dare him… Unless he comes back! Until next time… Peaaace."


	6. Tails' puberty and a hella big drill

"Day two without Shadow in the Sonic Torture fic… Blaze is eating an apple."

"What? I'm not eating an apple!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

The writer shoved an apple in her mouth.

"MUAHAHAHHAAHASHAJDSKJ BDKJHM S!"

"Have you been at the Dr Pepper again?" Tails asked.

"NO! YES. ONLY TWO GLASSES! JELLEEYY BEANZZZ!" The writer cried while dancing.

"Shut up! We have to do the thing!"

The writer stopped dancing.

"Oh… Right…. BEANz!"

Tails sighed.

"Anyways… Sonic, you must state your true love!"

"It's Percival from Sonic and the Black Knight…. We were secretly dating…. Wait, what?"

"NO MY SONKKKKKK!"

Elise then had a fit.

Blaze facepalmed.

"That's me, isn't it?"

"DON'T TOUCH MY SONIKKUUUUUUU!" Amy jumped on the cat.

"MY EYYYYYESS!"

Nazo walked up and attempted to shoot everyone. The writer threw him in the fangirl pit.

"SQUEEEE! NAZO! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE ULTYMATY LIFEYFORMY!"

Sonic sighed.

"I never get any fangirls do I? All I get is a drugged up Amy, Elise who I SWEAR has an STD and Chris who's gay."

"Don't worry Sonic! Silverdawn2010 is a Sonic fangirl. So you have at least one!"

"AWESOME! THANKS! XDXDXDXDXDXD."

"Sonic's been on the Pepsi again…." Tails sweatdropped as he ran around yodelling.

Silver then floated a house and it fell on him.

"OMEGA MUST EAT A GIANT DRILL!"

The writer then forced Omega to eat a giant drill. He the combinded with all the other Sonikku characters to create a Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and then they performed the Giga Drill Breaker on Eggman. Giant Eggman. The writer just looked this up and it's awesome!

Only trouble is she can't understand Japanese or the others would have said something…

"TRANSFORMATION GO! BANG BANG BANG EGGMAN HAS FINALLY BEEN EXTERMINATED" The robot cried as everyone reverted back to their original forms.

"My head hurts" Rouge moaned.

"Shaaaaap!"

Then Nazo was dragged out of the fangirl pit, dead.

"I swear, in that pit they get worse every chapter… Silver, you have to kiss Blaze."

"Why?"

"'CAUSE! NOW DO IT!"

"Oh…. Kay…"

Silver and Blaze kissed softly.

"OHMYGOD. AWH!"

The writer rounded on Knuckles and Rouge.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE CUTE LIKE THAT? ALL YOU DO IS BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EACHOTHER. SILVAZE IS QUICKLY CLIMBING UP MY FAVOURITE COUPLES THING!"

"Well I'm sorry. Go complain to SEGA or the fans reading this."

"I haven't had any lines in this chap-"

"WELL MAYBE I WILL. Anyway…"

"GIVE ME SOME LIN-"

"Sonic you must admit you love Amy."

"WHAT?"

"HELLLOOOOO!" Knuckles jumped repeatedly up and down, waving his arms in the air.

"Do it!"

He sighed.

"FINE. I HATE YOU! Amy, I love yo-"

"SONNIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUU!"

He then got glomped.

"Silver, you have to kiss someone of your choice."

"Blaze!"

"You already got Blaze!"

"But-"

"You can have either Omega, Tails, Rouge or Knuckles."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well I'm sorry but you are wanted for two kisses, one was Blaze and the other was any. You've had Blaze, Shadow ran away somewhere, Cream's too young, Sonic is being choked and Amy is choking him. Do it or you get to eat cereal spit again."

"But… Half of them are guys…"

"Then tell SEGA to make more girls."

"Hmphh. Rouge."

"Why me!"

"'Cause you're a girl."

"Hmph."

Then two were then forced to make out while the writer turned green.

"Well, at least it's better than TailsXRouge. That's right. People really do believe in that couple. Oh, and that's the second person you've made out with this fic Rouge. Three more and you get a free gift certificate to the Pancake House!"

"Here's a question for Tails. HAVE YOU HIT PUBERTY YET?"

"Yes… I have a genetic condition that makes my voice squeaky and sound like less of a girl…"

"Interesting. Oh, and to Shadow. *Clears throat*

SHADOWKUN! THE FANGIRLS WANT YOU BACK!

But he buggered off too some kinda happy Shadow fic.

GAME TIME!"

Word = Steeple

"OH I KNOW THIS! CHURCH!" (Knuckles)

"Mmph…." (Sonic being smothered)

"I have a point and its pointy pointy point… (8)" (Silver)

"Slope." (Rouge)

"BENEFICIAL FACTOR OF A SCOTCH EGG." (Omega)

"Chapel." (Blaze)

"Stained glass!" (Tails)

"PRETTY!" (Amy)

"Im'a wrap this up now. Until next time, see yaz!"


	7. SonCron 2? PANCAKE HOUSE DUCKY WAFFLES

"Day 3 without Shadow. Blaze is still eating an apple"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND MAKING ME EAT APPLES?"

"OH GREAT, NOW YOU RUINED MY BIG BROTHER IMPRESSION. THANKS A LOT BLAZE. Heeeellloo and welcome to another instalment of Sonic TORTURE :D. Rouge, you're unloved."

"How am I?"

"Because no one loves you?"

"Who doesn't love me?"

"Everyone."

"Why?"

"Because you're unloved."

"WHY AM I UNLOVED."

"Because no one loves you. DUH."

"… You're an idiot."

"SHHHOOOGGAAAAHHHH!" Silver screamed holding 5492i852309 pixie sticks.

"TAILS DID YOU GIVE HIM SUGAR AGAIN!"

"No…" The young kitsune shuffled his foot, hiding the empty packaging behind his back. Silver then leaped on Rouge and started making out with her.

"WOO! TWO MORE AND YOU GET A FREE VISIT TO PANCAKE HOUSE."

The writer looked at Knuckles.

"*biting lip and giggling* heheheheh…"

"Uhhhh…." Knuckles then ran and hid inside a box.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING PANCKAE HOUSE!" Rouge shouted shoving Silver off who then ran around in circles singing The Duck Song.

"AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNIN' THE STAND: HEY, BAM, BAM, BAM! GOT ANY GRAPES?"

"BUT IT'S YUMMEH THERE!"

The writer then threw a bucket at Silver to calm him down.

"Silver. Question. Your hair is awesome but does it not hurt your neck?"

"No, it's actually fluffy like a cloud."

"Do you use hairspray?

"IT TAKES ME THREE EFFING HOURS TO STYLE MY HAIR EACH MORNING."

"Jeez, just asking. Have you ever seen a waffle in the shape of a ducky?"

"Yes, actually they often have them in the- NO WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION **IS** THAT?"

"Jeez, I think your taking this 'being Shadow' thing WAY too seriously. I was just asking…"

"Hmph."

Rouge tilted her head to one side before stating matter-of-factly:

"Silver has PMT."

A confused expression overloaded Knuckles' face.

"Wazzat?"

He was then abruptly slapped around the back of the head.

"KNUCKLES. YOUR HAIR IS COOL. CAN MYMUSESSPEAKTOME STYLE THEM?"

"OHHH PLEASE DO! IN PIGTAILS. Lawl." Rouge laughed.

"Grrr… Fine. But not pigtails."

The writer put her camera away.

"Awh…"

Sonic sat on the floor eating ice cream.

"Anyways… I may get round to the Gurren Lagan stuff, if I watch it… I'll try but don't hold me too it :/. Instead, please enjoy Omega doing an Irish jig."

Omega then did a jig like this

"DADADADADA EXTERMINATE"

And shot Chris Thorndyke as everyone screamed

"YAY"

"Hey" the writer said "Did anyone realise that Chris has DYKE at the end of his name… Ha… Anyways, I've decided. You little animals can ask me a couple question if you like!"

"WHO'S YOUR TOP THREE SERIES CHARACTERS?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"YES! I BET IT'S ME!"

"NO IT'S OBVIOUSLY ME!" Knuckles roared.

"Truthfully… It's Tails"

"WHY!"

"Well, it's kinda weird compared to the other two who are strong and everything, but you'll find out about them later. Basically, ever since genesis Sonic 2, I loved the 'lil guy. He may not be strong or fast and only young but his brains make up for it. He kinda reminds me of me, apart from the fact I'm almost 7 years older… But I'm fairly smart and often known as a nerd by my friends, I'm not confident or strong or speedy… Not saying we're like totally the same but out of all the Sonic characters yeah. Mostly just 'cause I've always loved him and always will. In Heroes I was upset I didn't get to directly play as him and in SA2 was angry that he was in that robot… I want him back like he was in SA. I LOVE THE WAY HE FLYS. Anyways, enough Tails love ^^."

"Who's the next then? I bet it's me! SONIC! SONIC!"

"NO IT'S KNUCKLES!"

Silver was sitting with his fingers crossed.

"Please be Silver, please be Silver…"

"NO IT'S AMY! EVERY GIRL LOVES AMY!"

"… Actually it's Rouge."

"BOOYAH!"

"HEY!" Sonic was not amused. "IT'S MY SERIES!"

"So? I first saw Rouge in Heroes… Fun fact, at first I thought she was a cat…"

"HOW AM I A CAT?"

"Until I saw the wings."

"Thank God for that!"

"Then I thought she was a flying cat."

"WHAT. THE. HELL. SINCE WHEN DO YOU GET FLYING CATS?"

"Well, in a game with a super fast bright blue hedgehog, a fox with two tails who uses them to fly and a bright red echidna with spiked fists I think, a flying cat makes sense. I was only 7, leave me alone. Who thought of an echidna anyways? Whoever thought an echidna would be an appealing character for a kid?"

"Grr…"

"Moving on before I get a punch in the gut… After I realised she was a bat, I started watching Sonic X I found her hilarious. I'd never liked Amy and Cream was too young. They both always had to be rescued and shit and I got bored of the whole damsel in distress thing. Then along came Rouge. Who kicks ass. Plus, she's hilarious. Ever heard the one liners in SonCron? And she must have the most skills out of all the characters: Flight, gliding, strength, diving, swimming, smashing stuff, stealth, agility, spy skills… What can I say? I played SA2 and loved the whole game and everything, especially that Knouge moment on the metal beam… Yeah. Moving on."

Sonic was sulking in the corner.

"I bet the next one is Knuckles 'cause you like Knouge so much."

"Actually it's Omega."

"WHAT THE FUCK" Knuckles screamed.

"It was Silver but Omega soon went from 4th to 3rd and swapped. Omega's just awesome, he has so many guns and flamethrowers and he has claws and… I'm not actually sure, I just absolutely adore the Weapon of mass destruction! If he was real, I'd so want to hug him… In fact…"

The writer ran over and hugged Omega.

"GAME TIME"

Word = six.

"NUMBER" (Silver)

"One more than five." (Tails)

"MATHEMATICS" (Omega)

"BORING!" (Rouge)

"Erm… Carry the one?" (Sonic)

"Numeratical." (Knuckles)

"ORANGE!" (Amy…)

"Fire." (Blaze).

"Ok, begs for Shadow back:

SHADOOOOOOOW! COME BAAAAACK!

and and and. FHJSDKJFS SHADOW'S THE BEST. HE CAN'T LEAVE...

+ Shadowkun, PLEASE COME BACK! WE LOVE YOU! 3 3 3

I think I used the last one twice… Ahh, well. I think Jet should go in the pit to see how many fangirls he has."

The writer threw a warbling Jet into the pit.

"Ok, I have a question for all. What do YOU want to see in the rumoured Sonic Chronicles 2? Here's what I'd like:

Knuckles to stop being a dick ¬.¬.

Silver

Blaze

MORE OMEGA. He should be a main character.

Another Sonamy. But a shorter one this time, and much the same as the last.

Rouge gets more one-liners! They were hilarious…

More Big! He's funny…

A couple OTHER than Sonamy… Some nice Silvaze could go quite nicely.

KNOUGE. OH COME ON, THE FIRST ONE WAS SET UP FOR IT! And. It. Never. Happened.

Shadow continuing to talk less.

CHRIS THORNDYKE!

I was joking about the last one.

Chris Thorndyke get shot.

Tails getting a worthwhile POW move and some strength. I was upset he was so dammned usless!

Rouge and Sonic swapping classes. Not saying Sonic isn't strong but they made Rouge REALLY weak, which isn't how it's mean to be. She needs more strength and better POW moves.

Less of Amy being a stalker. More of her actually being useful.

Omega with more smash and shield field moves. He's the strongest and most armoured but had barely any.

Less Shade.

Less of Knuckles talking to Shade.

"Why do you not want Knuckles to talk to Shade?" Sonic asked curiously. The writer looked at him like he was an idiot. She then clicked her fingers.

"*Is now wearing an I (L) KNOUGE tshirt.* Le Duh. *Clicks fingers and goes back to wearing orange converse, black skinnes, band tshirt and plain purple hoodie*

NO MORE NEW CHARACTERS. And if there must be, I demad it be a male sheep that is purple with orange spots and also a transvestite. And the twin brother of Knuckles. His name shall be Baabarrela. And it should like eggs and have a huge massive crush on Shade and have a Barade scene like this:

Baabarrela: SHADE I LOVE YOU.

Shade: I never new this but... I love you too!

Rouge: BOOYAH!

Shade: What was that?

Rouge: *mysterious voice* You didn't see anything... *backs away*

"WHY MY BROTHER?"

"BECAUSE THEN HE CAN LOVE SHADE. DUH!"

"BUT-"

"Anyways, I'll wrap this up now. BYEEE!"


	8. Guesswhosback8 Emo corner,naughty step

"WOO. WE'RE BACK AGAIN."

"STOP UPDATING THIS FIC!"

"SHUT UP ROUGE, NO ONE LOVES YOU. Anyways, I'll start this chapter with some more fangirls begging for Shadow back:

+ Shadowkun, PLEASE COME BACK! WE LOVE YOU! 3 3 3, best wishes, your Fangirls 3

and and and. FHJSDKJFS SHADOW'S THE BEST. HE CAN'T LEAVE...

SHADOOOOOOOW! COME BAAAAACK!

p.s shadow come back your epic!

*sobbing in emo corner* It's just not the same without Shads...

P.s, we still want shadow back x3

Wow… What happened to all the Knuckles fangirls? And the Sonic ones? Hmph, well Shadow's being a dick at the moment. And no one here wants him back-"

"WE WANT SHADOWKUN, WE WANT SHADOOWKUN!" The fangirls in the pit screamed.

"Jeez guys…"

Silver started sobbing.

"WHY DON'T I GET FANGIRLS!" He then ran to the newly installed emo-corner.

"Since you wanted to know… My second genre is western 'cause I wanted it to have a second genre and I decided there WERE NOT enough Western stories… Plus I was planning to have Knuckles wear an Indiana Jones, (which isn't really western but whatever) but I forgot for seven chapters. Thanks for reminding me ^^"

The writer magiced up a Indiana Jones hat onto Knuckles' head.

"The ladies'll LOVE you now Knux ;D"

Knuckles looked scared. Blaze ran to the emo corner and started to kick Silver.

"SILVER, FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT SHADOW. GET UP NOW."

"MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING SINCE MARIAAAAAAAAAAA"

"FOR CHRIST SAKE SILVER. UGH!"

The writer sweatdropped.

"Anywho… Cream, why are you not in this fic?"

"If you remember, Cherrle, I was in the first chapter. I was asking that Mr Shadow and Miss Rouge be told off for being mean to Mr Knuckles. I will be in the fic if you would like though."

"YAY! Oh yeah… Rouge, go sit in on the Naughty Step."

"Naughty eh? ;)"

"NOT THAT KIND OF NAUGHTY. I meant like the one Supernanny uses to discipline small children. MARCH MISSY."

"Hmph." She sat heavily down on the newly installed naughty step, which is situated near the emo corner.

"AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

Rouge nodded to Silver.

"Sup."

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He sobbed.

"SILVER. DON'T TALK TO ROUGE. SHE'S THINKING ABOUT WHAT SHE DID. YOU HAVE TO BE ON THERE ONE MINUTE FOR EACH YEAR OF YOU'RE AGE. EVERYTIME YOU GET OFF THE STEP, TALK OR INTERACT TO ANOTHER PERSON, THE TIMER RESTARTS."

"That works… FOR FIVE YEAR OLDS! I'M EIGHTEEN!"

"STFU!"

"BUT IT WAS SEVEN CHAPTERS AGO"

"I SAID SHUT IT. Silver, what is you're favourite colour?"

"Blue. LIKE MARIA'S EYES. WAAAAAAAAAAH. And also black. Black like the colour I bleed. Black like my SOUL."

"No, I meant when you're not trying to do an actually rather accurate impersonation of Shadow."

"Oh, right. Actually, it's Silver."

"Yeah. Way to be original Silver. Jet, how many fangirls do you have?"

Jet reappeared from the pit.

"Only three… All the Sonic fangirls hate me for being mean to Sonic and all the Shadow fangirls hate me because Shadow wasn't in Riders as a main character…. And they also thought that instead of MY game there should have been a Shadow the Hedgehog 2."

"Don't worry Jet, I love you! But not in a fangirl way… You're my fifth favourite though ^^"

"At least SOMEONE likes me xD"

"Don't worry- you have more than Silver."

"Hey! I mean… MARIAAAAAAA!"

"Sonic, how do you feel about having a dark form?"

"I do? I have so many different forms I lost count…"

"Ok this question is for: Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Silver, and, seeing as Shadow's not here, Jet. Why do you not wear clothes but the girls do?"

Sonic looked puzzled for a second.

"I'm actually not sure. The only person who **needs **clothes is Rouge…"

"I WANT CLOTHES." Demanded Silver.

"ME TOO." Shouted Knuckles.

"AND ME!" Screamed Jet.

"Ok, ok. But you'll have to make do with what we have…"

~Five minutes later~

"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Knuckles.

"Well I'm sorry, the only other clothes we had were spares from what the girls had. And I already decided you should wear them until the end of the fic.

"Hmph." Hmph'd Jet.

Wave, who had just randomly appeared, started taking photos of all of them. Sonic was dressed in a copy of Amy's dress (which was being stretched to its boundaries). Tails was wearing a copy of Cream's dress (Which, again, was way too small). Knuckles, who was still wearing his hat, was wearing a copy of Rouge's body suit (Which fit surprisingly well). Jet was wearing a copy of Wave's clothes (which were miles too big) and Silver was wearing a copy of Blaze's robes (which also fit perfectly).

The writer was in fits of laughter, as were Blaze, Wave and Rouge (whose time on the step kept getting re set)

Amy was pissed.

"SONIKKU! YOU'RE STRETCHING MY SPARE DRESS!"

Cream just looked sceptical.

"Isn't that a bit mean? And besides, my dress is far too small for Tails…"

The writer snickered.

"Nawh, it's fine"

She then took lots of photos and posted the all over the internet.

"Ok, Transvestite Sonic you must make a sandwich. A MAAAAGICAL SANDWICH"

"Erm… Okay…" Transvestite Sonic proceeded to make a sandwich containing pickles, mustard, eggs, beetroot, fluff, ham, vitamins, cod liver oil, marshmallows, chocolate sauce and dragon spit. Then he poured on some fairy dust to make it magical.

"So… Who should eat this sandwich in the next chapter? YOU DECIDE."

Transvestite Knuckles raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Transvestite Knuckles?"

"Umm… Ok, so I was wondering what ever happened to those real old characters? You know, like Ray, Mighty, Bean, Fang… AND DON'T CALL ME A TRANSVESTITE. I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE."

"WELL YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE. Let's see…"

The writer magiced up Ray, Mighty, Bean and Fang.

"RAY. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Transvestite Sonic shouted.

"Now, Ray was a lot like Tails so he went bye byes. Mighty was never again seen because they wanted to make the Chaotix a three-player team for Sonic Heroes and Vector was muscle enough. Bean, I'm not too sure what he did. But he looks kinda like Jet. And Fang? He was a treasure hunter, no? My guess is that they wanted a new rival for Knuckles in SA2. But Fang wasn't strong or athletic enough. Plus SEGA said a 'possible love interest'. Hense the world famous jewel thief Rouge was born. And she took over completely. Basically, their all losers and this insert was pointless. BUH BYES!"

"Ok, next question. AMY. WEAR A DRESS THAT ISN'T SUPER SHORT. IT IS NOT GOOD FOR JUMPING OR FIGHTING."

"But- what about what Rouge wears? Loads of parents were upset because it was so revealing! "

"Technically, a body suit is fighting clothing. A dress is not."

The writer gave her a pale blue Grandma dress.

"DONE!"

"BUT HOW WILL MY SONIKKU BE ATTRACTED TO ME NOW?"

"Amy. It's been years. I really don't think he's care what you wore."

"RAAH!"

"Jeesh, sorry. Anyways, Transvestite Tails, do you ever find anything in your tails? What's in the right now?"

"Mustard, salami, that DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMEARLD, a small laptop, a duck, some vitamins, three scented candles, a stapler, hair straighters, gel, a video camera, heroin… DID I SAY HEROIN? I MEANT pickles…"

"… Ok… Transvestite Knuckles, YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE A NORMAL ECHIDNA. NORMAL ECHIDNA'S DON'T HAVE TEETH! Why you break the laws of nature? ;_;"

"SORRYARD. I'LL TRY TO STOP BREAKING THE LAWS OF NATURE IN THE FUTURE."

"Transvestite Knuckles, you must now wear a waffle outfit OVER you're Rouge clothes. Transvestite Sonic, you must now wear an ice cream outfit OVER you're Amy clothes."

And that's exactly what happens.

"I'M… SO… HOT…" Knuckles gasped under two lots of clothing.

";)" Winked Rouge.

"Rouge. You had 30 seconds left. Winking does count as interaction. EIGHTEEN AND A HALF MINUTES AGAIN. GO!"

"WHAT THE HELL. HMMMMMPH."

And suddenly and certain black hedgehog appeared eating a waffle.

"Sup."

"SHADOWKUNN'S BACK! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The fangirls cried.

"HA. I KNEW YOU'D COME CRAWLING BACK! Now Silver can stop pretending to be Shadow"

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sobbed Silver.

"I SAID STOP IT SILVER."

"Oh, right. IBBBLIIIIIISSSSSSS" He sobbed.

"He seriously has issues…"

Shadow burst out laughing at the transvestites and transvestites in costumes.

"What. The. Hell! :L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L XDXDXD"

"Shame you missed it… WAIT, I KNOW!"

The writer then put him in a Tikal dress.

"WHAT. NO!"

"Just so you don't feel left out :3."

"So, Shads" Transvestite Sonic asked. "Where've you been?"

"Well. Firstly, I went to some Shadow fics but they were so god dammned depressing. Then, I went to a Shadouge fic but it bored me. And creeped me out seeing as me and Rouge are such close friends… So I went to a Shadamy fic but then I remembered I don't like Amy…. At all… So I went to a Shadaze fic but I've never talked to Blaze… So then finally I went to a Shadikal fic. It was the best out of them all but there are barely any here. And I had a feeling Faker might be in some stupid costume so I came back. I'll stay as long as you don't say the words: Boobs, gay or love when concerning The Ultimate Lifeform."

"Technically I never said boobs. I said assets. Knuckles said boobs."

Shadow just glared at the writer.

"Amy, go make me a bagel" The writer said.

"Can't you just magic one up?"

"I SAID MAKE ME A BAGEL DAMMNIT. AND MAKE SURE IT'S CINAMON AND RAISIN."

"Ok…"

Amy ran off to make a bagel.

"Now she's gone… Transvestite Ice Cream Sonic and Transvestite Shadow must read THIS"

The writer gave them a laptop and a fic called

'The ultimate partner. Rated M for lemons ;D"

"Erm… Okay…" Both hedgehogs started to read the fic.

"Hey, this isn't too bad. It's just about me and- OH MY GOD. THAT'S SICK. THAT'S TWISTED. THAT'S-THAT'S-"

Sonic then proceeded to throw up onto Tails.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT. I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL WHOEVER-"

Then he screamed like a girl and ran around in circles screaming

"MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNN!"

Amy ran outside the newly installed kitchen.

"OH SONIKKU, WHATS WRONG!"

She then read the fic and turned red with anger.

"SHADOW!"

She then proceeded to beat him to a pulp with her Piko Piko hammer. He died.

"Ouch…" The writer then revived a bleeding and broken Shadow. Sonic sat in the corner sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth.

"No… No… No…"

"EIGHTEEN AND A HALF MINUTES ARE UP. ROUGE COME OUT! GAME TIME!"

Word = former

"A period of time in the past" (Tails)

"PICKLED ONIONS" (Omega)

"I FORMERLY was not thought to be gay." (Shadow)

"Before" (Blaze)

"MARRIAAAA… IBBBLIISSSSS" (Silver)

"So…. Many…. Lemons…. So…. Much… Yoai…" (Sonic)

"Past." (Rouge)

"Future! Wait.. What?" (Knuckles)

"SONIKKKKU!" (Amy freaking out)

Then Baabarrela appeared and made out with Rouge, who slapped himher.

"STOP FREAKIN' DOING THAT. I'M NOT SHADE."

"Saaawwrrryyyy." Heshe baa'ed.

"ONE MORE AND YOU GET A FREE VISIT TO THE PANCAKE HOUSE!"

"I DON'T LIKE THE PANCAKE HOUSE."

"WELL I DO."

"YOU HAVE IT THEN."

"I CAN'T. YOU HAVE TO HAVE MADE OUT FIVE TIMES IN THIS FIC. I AM NOT PLANNING TOO. YOU HAVE MADE OUT FOUR. SILVER HAS TWICE (Blaze didn't count because it was a cute kiss) AND SONIC HAS ONCE."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Heh… *Looks at Knuckles again, grins and bites lip*"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He then ran and hid behind Omega.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER ECHIDNA! And with that, we end this chapter. SEE YA!"


	9. It has finally happened Silvazknougsona

"I'm back again! I wasn't planning to update but some of the reviews made me LOL so hard I thought I might as well. SILVER, YOU'RE LOVED!"

"REALLY? xD xD"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHADOW FANGIRLS! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM."

"Not anymore… But you've been asked to go on the naughty step for leaving for so long. MARCH MISTER. 58 ¾ MINUTES!"

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! ROUGE ONLY GOT EIGHTEEN AND A HALF."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS EIGHTEEN AND A HALF YEARS OLD. IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING AN OLD MAN. MARCH MISTER."

"Hmphh."

Shadow sat on the naughty step moodily, glaring at everyone.

"Silver, you have some messages:

I'm a Silver fangirl (although I'm waaayyyyy more obessed with Silvaze.)

*waves from corner* Heeelllllooooo! I'M A SILVER FANGIRL!

Now I have to give Jet a totally evil dare, for DARING to have more fangirls than Silver. Silver has more!

Oh, and I'm your fangirl. *hugs Silver*

I'M A SiLVER FANGIRL! Silver! Your voice is adorable! SAY SOME STUFF FOR ME! :D

Silver I am your fangirl and YOU ARE INCREDEBLY CUTE! *squeeeeeeeeeeek* x3

SEE SILVER. YOU ARE LOVED! ESPECIALLY BY ALYSSACOOKIE!

"YAY!"

"Also Silver, you've been asked to make out with Blaze. And for the love cheesepuffs go back to making sense!"

"Ok, ok. Iblis is in the past now. And so is Maria."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SHADOW ANYMORE. But you have to make out with Blaze. Now."

"Okay…"

And then Silver and Blaze makeded out. The writer magiced up a tally bored.

Rouge: IIII

Silver: III

Sonic: I

Blaze: I

"Here's the making out Tally's. Oh, and I've been told this: *clears throat* SONIC! SILVERDAWN LOVES YOU!"

Then Silverdawn turned up and hugged Sonic,

"See? All hope is not lost. Oh and you have to read a Sonamy fic, forced by Amy, be chained by the leg to Amy and make out with Amy. Proceed."

The writer chained them together as Sonic was glomped and made out with. The writer then tally'd up

Sonic: II

Sonic then read the Sonamy fic and went to hide under a table, dragging Amy along too.

"JET, YOU'RE NEEDED."

"What for?"

"Well…"

The writer made Jet grab Blaze and do the hymlic (or however you spell is :S) manoeuvre until she coughed up a furball. He then made him shove two fingers down Big's throat until he puked. Then he was made to clip everybody's toenails.

The writer then grabbed the puke, hairball, toenails and some lovely spit from everybody as well as the magical sandwhich from chapter eight and took it to the kitchen. She put it in the blender and then walked over to Big.

"Hey Big, can I have Froggy for a sec? I wanna play a game with him!"

"Uhhh… Sure!"

The writer took froggy and placed him in the blender, placing the lid on.

"Ribbit?"

"R RR R R R R R RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM" said the blender as it blended up the content.

"FROGGY!" Big burst into tears and ran off to the emo corner.

The writer poured the blend into a cup and handed it to Jet.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

"WHAT! NO!"

"YES!"

Jet sadly chugged the mixture as everyone laughed. He then threw up on Elise, who bitch slapped him.

"Ow…"

"WHEY! I love you Jet! But I love Silver more… I have more people directly asking characters for things. I was going to continue to tease Rouge about being unloved until I got these two requests… :D:

Rouge: For the love of moldy sinks! Make out with Knuckles, and take the friggin trip to the waffle house.

Rouge & Knux: KIIIIISS! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING ON MY BARE KNEEES; KIIIIIIIIIIISS! ! ! ! ! 8D

WHEEEEY. "

"BUT I DON'T LIKE PANCAKES. OR MOULDY SINKS!"

"I knew I should've hidden in the sink, not that box…"

"It has been spoken. Gawd I love the guys who read this. Knouge AND Silvaze makes for a happy writer xP."

"But-"

"JUST BE THANKFUL YOU GOT A DARE. You were the only one with no dares before ^^"

Rouge then made out with Knuckles. The writer tally'd up the tally thingy.

Rouge: IIIII

"WE HAVE A WINNER! Sonic, you have to read a lemon about… Hmmm… YOU AND CHRIS THORNDYKE!"

"What's a lemon?"

"Read this and find out" The writer sat him in front of a computer. Sonic's eyes grew wide, and shrivelled up as he puked EVERYWHERE. He then silently got a gun and shot himself.

The writer made him alive again.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

"YAY! SONKKKKK!"

He was then glomped by Chris.

"ROUGE AND KNUCKLES. STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOU'RE ASSES OUT HERE. You has question. Knuckles, if someone made you a chocolate effigy would you eat it?"

"I would try but I'm just so attractive I wouldn't be able to ruin it."

"Rouge, would you? I'm assuming you meant the effigy of Knuckles."

";). Ahaha, sure why not."

"I believe I owe you this."

The writer gave her a coupon to the Pancake House.

"For fuck sake. I. Don't. Like. Pancakes."

"YOU HAVE IT ANYWAYS."

The writer super-glued it to her hand.

"HA! Now, I want to play a game. I have my Itunes on shuffle. I have 583 songs on said Itunes. I will list the following characters in this order: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Froggy, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Chris Thorndyke, Elise, Chip, Vanilla, Metal Sonic, Mephilis and Dr Eggman. I will then write down what song comes up for which character. Then I shall repeat. This is totally random and I'm bored. This could be interesting… GO!"

Sonic: LDN- Lily Allen/ Shut Up And Let It Snow- The Ting Tings.

Tails: Tiny Heart- Flyleaf/ Birds- Kate Nash.

Knuckles: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence/ Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)- All Time Low.

Shadow: The Boy Does Plenty- Chris Moyles/ Choices- The Hoosiers.

Rouge: That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings/ Foundations- Newton Faulkner.

Omega: Control- Metro Station/ Impacilla Carpisung- The Ting Tings.

Amy: Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson/ Fluorescent Adolescent- Kate Nash.

Cream: All The Small Things- Blink-182/ Made Up Stories- Go:Audio.

Cheese: This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)- Escape The Fate/ Who'd Have Known- Lily Allen.

Big: Lost In Stereo- All Time Low/ Kiss And Tell- You Me At Six.

Froggy: Sober- P!nk/ I Just Love You More- Kate Nash.

Vector: I Need A Holiday- Scouting For Girls/ Pokemon, What Happened To You?- Alex Day.

Charmy: Misery Business (Acoustic)- Paramore/ Dirty Little Heart- Lostprophets.

Espio: When It Rains- Paramore/ Standing In The Way Of Control- The Ting Tings.

Silver: Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park/ I'm Not Gonna Teach You're Boyfriend How To Dance- Kate Nash.

Blaze: Everyone's At It- Lily Allen/ When You Were Young- The Killers.

Chris Thorndyke: Love The Way You Lie- Eminem feat. Rhianna/ Again- Flyleaf.

Elise: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace/ Rock Star- Nikleback.

Chip: Something- Escape The Fate/ I Miss You- Blink-182.

Vanilla: Pressure- Paramore/ Hot 'N Cold- Katy Perry.

Metal Sonic: Little Miss Naughty- Scouting For Girls/ O Canada- Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson, Terrance, Phillip.

Mephilis: Shit Song- Kate Nash/ Growing Up- Fall Out Boy.

Dr Eggman: I Predict A Diet- Chris Moyles feat. Ricky Wilson/ 22- Lily Allen.

"I think we can conclude that my ipod is an idiot. But Eggman's are hilarious. And I adore Knuckles' second one ;). But I'm not sure why Tails got a load of love songs…:S. I would've thought Fluorescent Adolescent was good for Rouge not Amy… AND ELISE STOLE MY KNOUGE SONG. GAH. Anyways, that's it for this pointless feature… Shadow, come out now."

"THAT SUCKED DICK."

"STFU. NO ONE NEEDS YOUR'RE CRITISM SHADOW. I'm wrapping this up now… Oh, and Shadow must speak like a poet for chapter 10. I would've done it for this chapter, but he had to go to the naughty corner/step/thing. BYEEE."


	10. Why is the rum gone?

"Welcome to chapter 10! WOO! 10! I'm not sure when this'll end... When people lose interest I guess. I wonder if it'll make it to 100 chappies... hmm, we'll see..."

"I think we should start. We have a hell of a lot to get through..."

"Your right Tails! First off, we have been asked to explain something... Shadow, do you REALLY love Tikal?"

"What! No!" He blushed madly.

"You totally do!"

Knuckles opened his mouth to tease him before the writer interrupted.

"Don't you start echidnaboy. I could say plenty 'bout you, especially concerning the last chapter..."

He blushed and quickly closed his mouth.

"Ok. So I have been asked to explain how they met. It went something like this... FLASHBACK!"

The writer made spooky hand gestures while backing away to emphasise this.

"Knuckles was leaning against his pillar minding his own business until...

"YO, BRUVVA. GIVE ME YA EMERALD."

He leaped to his feet.

"NO WAY BIATCHH. DAT IS MAII EMERALD AND YOU IS NOT GETTING IT YEAZ?"

"BITCHES ATTACK!"

"WE IZ THEE BITCHES AND WE'Z ATTACKIN' YOUZ FOR DEE EMERALD" Said Shadow as he and Omega, who are Rouge's bitches, proceeded to try and attack Knuckles.

"OH NOEZ YOU DON'T BITCH. I'Z PIMP SLAPZ YOU 'TILLZ-**"**

"WAIT. THAT STORY HAS SO MANY FAULTS. FIRST OF ALL, WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE A PIMP? I AM NOT A PIMP! IT DID NOT HAPPEN LIKE THAT!"

"I think it happened like that..."

Rouge groaned facepalming.

"It did not. This is what happened. Flashback"

"Knucklehead was leaning against his pillar, minding his own business when the overly-gorgeous I and my slightly mangy looking friends appeared. He stood up all grrish.

"Listen Batgirl, you're not getting this emerald."

"Shadow, go get it."

"I am not your bitch Rouge. And, for once, this isn't about _her _personal greed. G.U.N have requested to take a look so if you don't mind, we'll be taking that."

"Oh no you don't!"

The two ran forwards before being interrupted by a squeal.

"OH SONIKKU! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Amy squealed, throwing herself at me.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE AMY, I AM NOT SONIC" I shoved her off.

She turned pinker with embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

Then, Silver and Blaze walked up.

"Hey Knuckles can I-"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SONIKKKUUUUU!"

Amy then glomped Silver, knocking him into the emerald which fell and smashed into a gajillion pieces.

"AMY. GET OFF. WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT I AM NOT SONIC!"

Two figures materialized from the emerald. One a random blobby monster and one a female echidna.

"OH MY GOD! TIKAL!" Shouted Sonic, who had randomly appeared and who was standing next to Tails, who had also randomly appeared.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE? I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU!" Screeched Knucklehead but no one listened.

"Knuckles? Sonic? Tails? What happened?"

I then, being the kind person I am, walked over and shook hands with the new girl-**"**

"No you didn't!" Shadow interrupted. "You were so jealous you glared at her and then stood right next to Knuckles the whole time!"

"SHUT UP. ANYWAY."

She continued the flashback.

" "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't believe we have met. I am Tikal. I am an ancestor of Knuckles."

"What's a Tikal?" asked Silver.

"Tikal is a girl. We'd better help you fix the emerald..." said Tails.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"The emerald has been restored. But poor Miss Tikal will be stuck inside forever..." Cream randomly appeared and said.

"Not necessarily. It seems you can utilise the Chaos Control. With this emerald, I could come out for emergencies and what not."

"YAY!"

Meanwhile Shadow was staring down at his hoverboots looking all shy.

"You so like the newbie." I told him.

"I do not." He scoffed, although, seeing how intelligent I am, I knew he did.**"**

"Hmph." Shadow hmph'd.

"And that's the poorly written version of how Shadow met Tikal... Anyway, I need to hurry this up. Shadow, this is a direct thing for you. It's from Kharmachaos! Remember, they reviewed it when it was written in script format ages ago...

And I hath returned to torture thou poet-speaking Shadow once more.

*Insert evil laugh here*

Shadow, what ran through thou mind as, in SA2, thou promised to Maria And thy fair maiden Amy to help thou FRIEND Sonic? Why did thou promise Amy?

And thy second question is Do thou really love Tikal? If so, when hast thou met?"

"Well, what ran through thou mind was this.

One hath better keep thou promise to thy fair maiden Maria. She was One's only friend. One promised maiden Amy because thou's eyes reminded me of maiden Maria. I assure, no feelings were there. And I CAN ASSURE YOU, SIR SONIC IS NOT ONE'S FRIEND. I hast meet Tikal in thus paragraph above."

"Remember, Shadow must be a poet xD. And he does, I assure you xD. Vanilla, who is Cream's father? Don't try to get out of it!"

"I don't know... It's quite blurry and there were so many... I went to that transvestite bar and... DID I SAY TRANSVESTITE? I meant I was married before I chose to involve myself in those kinds of matters..."

"Uh-huh, SURE."

Then something happened.

"YOU BURNT ALL THE FOOD! THE SHADE! THE RUM! Why is the rum gone?" Shadow shouted.

"Firstly, because half the sea force is looking for me and that ship will send up a big enough flame for them to find me. Secondly, because rum turns men into dirty pigs!" Said Elise

"But why is the rum gone?" Shadow asked.

" Not quoted word for word, but still... LOVE THE SCENE.

"I'VE GOTTA JAR OF DIRT, I'VE GOTTA JAR OF DIRT!" Knuckles ran in circles singing the irritatingly catchy song.

"Sorry, haven't seen Gurren Lagann number six yet but I'll happily do your other dare:

In the meantime, make everyone slap Rouge with a fish, then stuff the fishes in her clothes, and then throw her in the fanboy pit.

I'm guessing Mega Mario doesn't like Rouge too much... OH WELL."

Everyone then slapped Rouge with a mixture of Red Snapper, Ocean Sunfish, Cod and Trout in turn: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Jet, Wave, Storm, Big, Amy (Who enjoyed it a bit too much...), Cream, Writer, Cheese, Vanilla, Charmy, Espio, Vector, CHRIS THORNDYKE!, Elise, Blaze, Silver.

"Im'a get you hedgehog. IN YOUR SLEEP." She growled at Silver who ran and hid.

The writer then got Knuckles and Omega to shove fish into her clothes (Well, I wasn't gonna do it!) and then she was thrown into the fanboy pit.

"We shant be seeing maiden Rouge for a while..." Poet Shadow mused.

"Tails, make out with Amy and see if Sonic or Shadow gets jealous."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

The two made out as Sonic cringed and Poet Shadow yawned poetically.

"I agree with this statement: 'ROUGE AND KNUCKLES. YES. Totally meant for each other.' And this one: 'KYYYYYAAAHH! x3 Knouge & Silvaze! ! xD loveLOVEloveLOVElove ^^'. Silver, who would you like to go in the fanboy pit? We haven't used it for much."

"Amy."

Amy was thrown into the pit.

"I heard that yuri was for horny old men... No offence if you like it, that's what someone told me once... Oh well. Silver must be a toddler."

Silver was then turned into a toddler.

"Awaaaaaa!" Screeched Silver the Toddler. He then stopped crying and gurgled cutely.

"AWWH! HE'S SO FRICKIN' CUTE! Sonic, did you feel like puking when Elise kissed you?"

"I actually did puke. Right in her mouth. That bit got cut out from '06... Did you know the original scene was 5:47 minutes long? I was sick for days..."

The writer puked and made Sonic eat it.

"Now you know how Elise felt. Even though I don't like Elise... I MISS ROUGE AND AMY. THERE'S NO GIRLS HERE"

"HELLLOOO!"

"OH YEAH!" The writer noticed Blaze before making her eat an apple.

"MMMPHH!"

"I HAS REPLACEMENT!" The writer magiced up Wave and Topaz.

"Why am I here again?" The other human asked.

"BECAUSE I WAS LONELY. ACT LIKE ROUGE."

"HOW?"

"Strut around like you know everything, contradict me, throw strops, swear a lot, and, most recently, smell like fish."

"Erm..."

"WAVE ACT LIKE AMY"

"SONIKKKUUU!" Wave glomped Sonic, making a good impression of Amy.

"OW!"

"Heh, I forgot Wave was six years older than Amy... Tails, who do you love more? Cream, Marine, Cosmo or chocolate chip cookies?"

"Cookies. Then Cosmo. Then Cream. Then Marine."

"THEY SAY SONIC'S THE PLAYER. LET'S ASK HIM. Sonic, who do you love most? Sally, Amy, Mina, Chris, Elise or Shadow?"

"HEY-ETH!"

"Don't I get to pick cookies?"

"Nope."

"UGH. FINE. Amy. Then... Sadly, Shadow BUT I AM NOT GAY. Then... *sighs* Mina. Then Elise. Then Sally. Then Chris."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH I AM NO LOVEEEED!" Chris cried, running sobbing to the emo corner.

"KNUCKLES."

"WHAT?"

"Rouge, Julie Su, Shade or... Baabarrella."

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT."

"YOU BLOODY DO."

"DON'T."

"DO."

"DON'T."

"DO."

"DON'T!"

"KNUCKLES. WE ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER. That's what you get when your reviwers are all Knougees... So just say it. We won't mock you xD."

"..."

"DO IT OR YOU GOES IN FANGIRL PIT."

"UGH."

"NOW KNUCKLES"

"FINE. Rouge. Then... Baabarrella. Then Shade. Then Julie Su."

"WOO! I've never loved you more Knuckles. I love the fact you love my transvestite more than your supposed wife ;D."

He was blushing like crazy.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure."

He ran and hid in a sink.

"Shadow?"

"What-eth."

"Tikal isn't it?"

"THOU SHOULD SHUT THOU CAKE HOLE."

"Silver? Amy, Blaz-"

"Blaze."

"I didn't even get to say all of them! Heh, I love the fact that everyone dares the canon couples not the weird ones... Anyways. YES, I DID KILL FORGGY. I GOT DARED TO xP. I ALSO LIKE FROGGY CALLED FORGGY MORE SINCE I JUST MISPELLED IT :L. SHADOW. MAKE SILVER A MUFFIN."

"Must thou make sweetened treat?"

"Yes thou must."

"Hmph-eth."

He then made a muffin.

The writer spat on it.

"You should make a cupcake."

"BUT THOU SAID-"

"DO IT!"

"HMPH-ETH."

He made a cupcake, which was served to Silver the Toddler, who blew spit bubbles on it before managing to spread it all over himself as children seem to do...

"Blaze, how do you feel about people pairing you with Mephilis?"

"WHAT!" She then ran and hid in the sink with Knuckles.

"Sup." He nodded.

"I'll take that as bad... SONIC MUST GO IN CLOSET WITH EGGMAN!"

"WHAT! THAT'S SICK!"

The writer threw Sonic in there and then, with the help of Topazrouge, Waveamy, Poet Shadow and Tails, they all managed to shove Eggman into the closet.

"YOU COULD'A HELPED US Y'KNOW MISTER ULITIMATE ROBOT!"

"NEGATIVE MEAT CREATURE."

"Knuckles, sell the Master Emerald on Ebay."

"But-"

"DO IT! If you've ever seen Shadow759's Youtube video, you'll get this."

Sighing, he auctioned the emerald, which was then bought for 79 million dollars by a Knuckles fangirl.

Knuckles burst into tears.

"MY EMEEEERRRAAAALLLLDDDDDD!" He ran sobbing to the emo corner with Chris Thorndyke, Jayfeather and stick.

The writer opened the closet and Sonic fell out, before running and hiding in a tree. We tried to get a comment but he wouldn't say anything...

"EGGMAN MUST GO TO THE FANGIRLS!"

The writer threw Eggman to the fangirls.

"HO HO HO, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW MANY I GET!"

He flattened and killed half of them. The others pepper sprayed him.

R.I.P to any fangirls damaged by Eggman's fat ass.

"WE'LL WRAP THIS UP NOW. NO GAME, NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE AND I INTEND TO SLEEP NOWZ. NAAAIIIGGHHHHT!"

Why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the, why is the, why is the, w-why is the, why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone?


	11. Syrup

"WE'Z BACKZ. AND I HAZ NEWZ. Alright. Im'a update this every Friday from now on. Yes, I know it isn't Friday yet but I had a lot to get through. It starts this Friday and should be updated every Friday thereafter. ANYWAY, LET'S START!"

"You do realise Amy and Rouge haven't returned yet?" Tails asked worriedly.

The writer didn't hear him though. She was head banging and air guitaring to Bring Me To Life.

"BRIIINNNNGGG MEE TTOOO LIIIFFFEEEE! WAAKEE ME UP! WAAKEE MEE UPP INSSSIIDDDDDEEE!"

Tails sweatdropped.

"YOU WANTED TO ASK THEM SOMETHING?"

"ONNNLLYYYY YOUUU ARREEE THE LIGHT FROM THE DAAARK! ALL THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE, KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WOULD NEVER FOLLOW ME. I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS OF TEEEEARRSS, GOT TO OPEEEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHINGGGG."

"OYT." The writer looked up from her air guitaring to see Rouge and Amy standing before her.

"OH MY GAWD. I MISSEDD YOU SO MUCH."

She grabbed Amy into a hug. She then dropped the hedgehog and turned to Rouge, before dropping her arms.

"No. You smell like fish. You get no hug."

"I WONDER WHY."

"HEY. HOW COME I WASN'T MISSED THIS MUCH? I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

"Meh. You pissed me off. OH YEAH. I WANTED TO ASK THE REVIEWERS. I was wondering, what's your favourite game scene? One of mine is the Knougeness moment from SA2... This scene actually happened twice. Here's the one you DIDN'T see..."

""Stop foolin' around and gimme back MY emerald!"

"What are you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter, attacking a lady? Shame on you!"

"What kind of 'lady' goes around stealin' gems, anyway?"

"THOSE BELONG TO ME!"

And then Rouge fell and stuff and he grabbed her hand and stuff.

The two hunters leaned in closer, still clutching hands. Their muzzles reached closer...

Then, suddenly, the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston started playing. Both hunters' heads snapped up at that critical moment to see the Writer standing with a massive stereo, swaying side to side and smiling.

"Just thought I'd set the mood..."

Then Shadow appeared, pressing a button and changing the song to "Going Under" by Evanescence. He started to air guitar.

"AND YOU STILL WONT HEAR ME! I'M GOIIING UNDEEER! DON'TTT WAAANT YOURRR HANNDDD THISS TIMEEE I'LLL SAAAVEE MYSELFFFFFF!"

Silver then appeared, running up the beam and launching himself off while singing:

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCCHHH THE SKYYYYYYYYYY!"

He started to float above the lava.

"WRONG SONG SILVER. And Shadow... HOW DARE YOU CHANGE THE SONG."

Shadow was headbanging and doing the devils horns. The Writer changed it back to Whitney Houston.

"NO! EVANESCENCE."

He changed it back.

"Look. Evanescence are AWESOME and that song is AWESOME but as AWESOME as they may be... THIS IS NO TIME FOR EVANESCENCE."

She angrily changed it back.

"WELL I THINK IT IS."

He changed it. She changed it. They clicked the buttons faster, angrier while screaming:

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T, ISN'T, ISN'T!"

"IS, IS, IS!"

"ISN'T!

"IS!"

"ISN-"

Silver continued to fly around, still singing.

"I BELIEVE I CAN SOARRR! RIGHT THROUGH THE OPEN DORRRR!"

Blaze was swimming in the lava beneath him.

"MWAHAHA, I CAN SWIM IN THE LAVA MWAHAHAA!"

It suddenly became apparent that Sonic, Tails and Amy were sitting on the highest beam. Tails was shoving popcorn into his mouth. Knuckles' head turned upwards to see who was there, although he didn't move.

"WOO! GET IN THERE KNUX!" Sonic shouted.

Tails then started to cheerlead.

"OH SONIC, I KNOW YOU'LL **ALWAYS **CATCH ME WHEN I FALL!"

Amy screamed very fangirlishly, obviously inspired by the moment, and threw herself from the beam, expecting Sonic to catch her.

He did not.

"SONIKUUUUU!"

He continued to call very guy-like to Knuckles.

Luckily, Fang flew by in a small aeroplane, catching Amy and landing on the overly occupied beam.

"BITCH. STEAL MY PLACE AS THIEF! YOU PAYZ NAW!"

He pulled out a gun, only to be shoved into the lava by Omega.

"NOOOOOEZZZZ!"

"THIS IS E-123 OMEGA'S PLACE."

"NO. MY NEW LOVE." Amy cried out.

Suddenly, there was a huge _bang _and everyone turned to see the Writer and Shadow, who had been changing the song throughout the whole scene, standing next to an exploded stereo, black streaks all over their bodies and hair shot sticking out from the explosion.

"He did it."

"She did it."

They said, pointing to each other. Knuckles sighed.

"WILL ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE?"

"Awh..." The writer moaned, before everyone descended from the metal frame.**"**

"AND THAT IS A BETTER VERSION OF THE SCENE. ANYWAYS."

"Muses" the Writer continued "Knuckles did not insult you. He was saying sorryArd. It's what English chavs say when their trying to be hard. Basically, he was trying to be badman and failed epically xD."

"Hmph." Knuckles hmph'd.

"Ok. Rouge, I have two choices. You can either get hella beat up by a load of superforms or go on a date to the pancake house with Knuckles."

"Beat up."

"You're going on the date."

"WHAT. WHY."

"I said you had two choices. I didn't say you could choose which one to do. GO."

Both groaned before leaving for the pancake house.

"SILVER. MAKE OUT WITH AMY."

"WHY"

"DO IT!"

"BUT-"

"NOW!"

"EW!" He made out with Amy.

"Now make out with... Tikal."

"WHY!"

"DO IT DAMMNIT!"

He made out with Tikal. The writer gave him a voucher for the Pancake House.

"I was only meant to give one out, but whatever. Here."

"AWEEESOMEEE!" He started to leave.

"WAIT!" The writer grabbed a sombrero and shoved it on his head quite forcefully.

"WHY THIS?"

"'Cause. You can't take it off, kay?"

"Kay..." He left.

"Male hedgies, who does your hair?"

"We do it ourselves..." Sonic said as Shadow nodded.

"WOW. 0_0. Blaze, didn't you like... Die? WHAT THE HECKHOG HAPPENED?"

"No, I went to another dimension. I randomly was teleported here and the rest is, well, history." She called from the sink.

"You guys are unoriginal. AMY WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOU'RE HAMMERS?"

"Well Cherrle, I have a special expandable pocket in my dress which holds about sixty hammers. I used the powers of chaos to make the dresses with the pockets."

"Interesting... CHRIS THORNDYKE, GOEZ IN FANBOY PIT!"

"YAY! FANS!"

He was thrown in the pit. There was a lot of gunshots and then silence.

R.I.P Chris Thorndyke.

LOL, JK.

Don't rest in peace.

Nobody loved you.

"Why do you always use his last name too?" Sonic asked.

"Habit"

"I see..."

"Ok. We've waited long enough. Tails?"

"Done." He suddenly appeared with a massive high-def screen, high-def speakers and an expensive mic.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shadow asked.

"You really think I sent Silver out for no reason? With a sombrero? Idiots. I wasn't going to send him, but idea struck me. He should be sitting eating by now. In the sombrero is a camera. Now let's see what Knuckles and Rouge have been doing..."

"Genius!" Sonic said.

"Can't take all the credit, Tails helped."

Tails fiddled with a switch thing until the static left the screen and there was a view of a giant massive pancake, an empty chair and two white arms cutting up and eating the pancake.

"HEY SILVER CAN I HAVE SOME?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"WAAAH!" He promptly fell off his chair from shock.

"SILVER, GET UP IDIOT!"

Shakily, he got onto the chair.

"Cherrle? Sonic? Where are you?"

"In your hat."

"REALLY!" He took it off, inspecting inside.

"NO IDIOT. THERE'S A CAMERA IN YOU HAT!"

"Why?"

"Because you got the table across from Knuckles and Rouge but there's a massive pole in the way. You really think I sent you here for a nice dinner? Tell us what's happening!"

"Well... Their talking. Their getting on really well actually. Their leaning in now and..."

"AND WHAT! SILVER!"

"Oh dear..."

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" The writer was jumping up and down.

"SILVER!"

"Syrup fight..."

"STAND UP! I WANNA SEE!"

He obediently stood up.

"Now go over there!"

He walked over to the two who were syrup fighting.

"Hey guys I-"

Syrup was suddenly flung at the camera, cutting it off. Screams of

"MY EYEEES"

Were heard before a bzbzbzbzbzb sound.

"SILVER! SILVER!"

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

In front if the writer stood Knuckles, Rouge and Silver, all covered from head to toe in syrup. Silver was licking the syrup from his arms and hands.

"Omnomnom..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! THEY'VE BANNED YOU FOR LIFE! WORST MESS THEY'VE SEEN IN YEARS, THEY SAID!"

"He did it."

"She did it."

"Go sit on the step. Now. Eighteen minutes for BOTH of you."

"But I'm only sixteen!"

"Now I smell like syrup AND fish"

"Don't care. March."

"Hmph." The two went to sit on the step.

"AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Shadow, go clean up the pancake house. NOW."

"WHY ME!"

"'CAUSE SILVERDAWN SAID SO. GO."

"HMPH!" He went to mop up the syrup-flooded place.

"Silver, go shower."

Silver was licking the syrup from his quills.

"But-"

"GO!"

He ran to the newly installed bathroom. The writer waited eighteen minutes for the three to return.

"Sorry, most of the dares revolved around them."

They returned. Silver was drinking from a syrup bottle.

"Topazrouge, where aree youuu?"

"I AM NOT ROUGE. I'M A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON."

"Shut up. You have to kiss Knuckles."

"WHY. THAT'S GROSS."

"That's wronger than Sonic and Elise." Blaze called from the sink.

"So Rouge can beat you up."

"But he smells like syrup."

"You'll live."

She, unwillingly, kissed him. Rouge then killed her.

"WHEY. Silver, you're a toddler again. SOINC MUST CUDDLE YOU."

Silver turned into a toddle, still drinking syrup and Sonic cuddled him.

"It's okay, buddy."

Silver gurgled.

"AWH!"

TheLittleBubble appeared and hugged Shadow very tightly.

"GEROFFF!"

She continued to hug him.

"Tikal, your now a part of the show.

Take-eth that-eth, poet Shadow-eth! - From Alyssacookie."

The writer took out the soul and chaos emeralds.

"BLAZE. GET OUT THE SINK. WE NEED YOU."

"BUT... MEPHILIS..."

"NOW!"

She crawled slowly from the sink.

"Alright!"

Suddenly hyper sonic, hyper knux, turbo tails, super shadow, super silver, and burning blaze were transformed.

"Now beat Rouge."

"WHAT. I WENT ON THE STUPID DATE THOUGH!"

"And? Never said that'd get you out of it."

Rouge then got the crap beaten out of her.

"Ow..."

The writer placed an unconscious, fully-clothed Rouge in a shower and turned it on.

"She smelled funny..."

Silver turned back to normal, drinking his 60th bottle of syrup.

"Silver, what do you think of your role in Shadow739's videos?"

"AWFUL. THEY MAKE ME OUT TO BE SOME CREEPY WEIRDO."

"NEW FLASH! You are a creepy weirdo."

"HEY. THAT'S NOT NICE! Well... YOU'RE a creepy weirdo."

"Says the guy drinking syrup..."

"SHUT UP. I'LL STOP TOMMOROW."

"... HOW CAN YOU BE ADDICTED. YOU ONLY WENT TO DAY."

"LEAVE ME AND MY PROBLEMS ALONE!" He then ran sobbing to the emo corner.

"MARRRIAAAAA... IBBBBBLLIISSSS... SYYYRRRUUUUP!"

He glugged the syrup like it was alcohol.

The writer facepalmed.

"He needs help..."

Sonic walks onto a big X on the ground, and Dr. Eggman, who was watching from afar, activates his trap. Eggman throws his shoe at George W. Bush, who dodges it, and the shoe hits a lamp, knocking it over and starting a fire, which ignites a trail of gunpowder leading to the truck from City Escape. The explosion sends the truck racing at over nine thousand miles per hour, sending it a full lap around the world in only a few seconds. The truck falls into the fanboy/fangirl pit and the engine explodes. The pit also happened to be filled with explosives, and the truck was filled with more gunpowder, making the explosion even bigger and more powerful. The remains of the truck and the fans are launched into outer space. The remains hit Haley's Comet, making it crash into the moon, destroying them both. Some small chunks of rock from the moon hit a laser satellite, causing it to fire a laser at the Earth. The laser hits Vector, transforming him into Godzilla. Vector-zilla goes on a rampage and tries to eat a car. However, that particular car was being driven by Garland from Final Fantasy I. Garland knocks down Vector-zilla, who lands on a giant button, which causes a giant cannon to fire a jar of termites at a large wooden building on top of a hill. The jar shatters on impact and the termites quickly eat the building, revealing a giant bladed wheel of death to be inside. The giant bladed wheel of death rolls down the hill at an incredible speed, and heads straight to the big X. However, by this point, Sonic had moved off the X, and the giant bladed wheel of death instead crashes into Tails, Silver, and all the humans, who were unlucky enough to be standing in its path.

"That is Eggman's new chain reaction invention, curtosey of Mega Mario. What do you guises think?"

"WHY DID I DIE?" Tails sobbed running to the, you guessed it, emo corner.

"MARRRIAAAAAAA!" Silver still sobbed.

"Ugh... Why am I all wet? And why is Topaz dead?" Rouge regained conciousness.

"WOOO! DESTRUCTION!" Shouted Knuckles, punching the air.

"SYYYRRRRUUUPP!"

"SHUT IT SILVER!" Blaze kicked him. "I thought it was cool..."

"Heh, it killed people. What more could you ask for?" Shadow smiled.

"I think it was a bit mean..." Tikal replied.

"I'M GLAD SONIKKU DIDN'T DIEEEE!" Amy glomped Sonic.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE." Omega screamed.

"Poor lil' bro... Poor Silver... AH WELL, IT WAS FUNNY!" Sonic grinned.

The writer suddenly handed Sonic fifty chilli dogs. She then put on a gas mask.

"Here you go Sonic."

"Why the mask?"

"You'll see..."

"Are those what I think they are?" Knuckles asked, fear penetrating his voice.

"Yup. Who wants this mask? Anyone who can grab it can have it!"

The Writer held it over her head as Sonic scoffed the chilli dogs. Everyone jumped for it, apart from Silver who was still sobbing. Tails and Rouge both flew and grabbed it, glaring at each other.

"GO!" Cherrle threw the mask. Both dashed for it but Tails was victorious.

Sonic finished the 'dogs and made such a bad poison stink everyone died apart from Cherrle and Tails and Baabarella, who had appeared and was talking about fruit.

"IM'A WRAP THIS UP... WE HAS A LOT OF REVIVING TO DO. BUY GUYS, SEE YOU'Z ON FRIDAY!"

"BYEEE!" Tails peace signed.


	12. Twihogs? LOTSA MOOOSIC XD

"HOLA AMIGO'S. WELCOME TO CHAPTEEEEER 7432843209. WHICH ALSO TRANSLATES TO 12. SILVER, JUMP IN SOME JAM."

And he did exactly that.

He then started foaming at the mouth.

"SYRRRRRUUUUPPPP!"

"JEEEEZ! HELP!"

The writer, aided by Shadow and Sonic, put Silver in a straight jacket and tied him to one of those wheely things.

"Sorry guys, Silver will be absent for the main part of this chapter as he has issues that he must sort out in rehab."

"YOU TRY TO MAKE ME GO TO REHAB, I SAY NO, NO, NO. YES I'VE BEEN BLACK BUT WHEN I COME BACK I LALALALALA" He sung loudly.

"Help-"

"ME AND MY HEART WE GOT ISSUES!"

"Uh... Blaze. Please take him away."

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS CONFUSION, I'M UNABLE COME AND TAKE ME AWAY!" He sung.

"NOW."

"MORE MORE MORE, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Sighing, she wheeled him away.

"SORRY FOAAAR MAAIII ABSENCE GUYS! I haven't been in a torturrry mood..."

"YOU LEFT US!" Screeched Shadow.

"Yeah. We was reading your fic thingy..." Knuckles said.

"You mean 'were'."

"Whatever. But you said it'd include-"

"SONAMY! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amy then glomped Sonic.

"Thanks" groaned Sonic "I'll never live this down..."

"Silvaze" Blaze smiled.

"And an intensely complicated triangle of tortured pasts, old laws, the right thing, the wrong thing, love, lust, hatred, betrayal, tears, heartbreak and just about everything else under the magnolia tree (except lemons...) ShadeXKnucklesXRouge." Rouge read aloud. "What the fishfinger does that mean?"

"Hah... Fishfingers... It means that it won't contain lemons. DUH."

"I meant the other part."

"I cannot disclose that INFORMATIONZZZ with you."

"TELL MEEEE"

The writer bent down to whisper in her ear.

"They're... WATCHING USSSSS..."

The writer pointed to a viewing box which contained Muses, Lord of the Storms, Bubbles, Sonic9234, Mega Mario, Silverdawn, Care-Bear97, fangs1998, Alyssacookie, kharmachaos, tailsfan54321, AquaRaven, Sonic Speed Blur, IWillEatYourFamily and ChReNiC who were all eating popcorn and sharing various random sweet treats and beverages.

"0_0. IT TOOK TWELVE CHAPTERS TO NOTICE THAT?"

"I know. Scared me too. POLL RESULTS. I FORGOT TO SAY IM'A ANNOUNCE THEM IN THIS FIC. JFSKFJMS. LET'S GO. Our options were:

Sonamy (Sonic and Amy)

Knouge (Knuckles and Rouge)

njm

Silvaze (Silver and Blaze)

Shadamy (Shadow and Amy)

Espouge (Espio and Rouge)

Vectnilla (Vector and Vanilla)

RougeXKnucklesXShade (Triangle)

SonicXAmyXShadow (Triangle)

Taiream (Tails and Cream)

Charmeam (Charmy and Cream)

Silvouge (Silver and Rouge ;D)

KnucklesXRougeXShadow (Triangle)

Shadikal (Shadow and Tikal)

Taismo (Tails and Cosmo)

Jetouge (Jet and Rouge)

Espave (Espio and Wave)

Silvamy (Silver and Amy)

Shadaze (Shadow and Blaze)

RougeXSonicXAmy (Triangle. If you've played Chronicles or read my jealousy fic you'll understand)

"Okay, so... The lines are closed, the votes have been counted and verified and I can now reveal the couples and with two votes, and I can now reveal, finishing in joint third place are..."

A misty silence descended as everyone sat with their fingers crossed, hoping they would get chosen.

"Espouge, Espio and Rouge!"

Both people jumped up, high-fiving.

"And...

Vectnilla, Vector and Vanilla!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Vector, running in circles.

"And...

Triangle: RougeXKnucklesXShade!"

Knuckles jumped up and started dancing.

"And...

Triangle: SonicXAmyXShadow!"

"YESS. FOR ONCE IN THIS FIC, I AM LOVED." Shadow jumped punching the air.

"Jeesh, calm down. That was third. The lines are now closed, the votes have been counted and verified and I can now reveal IN SECOND PLACE, IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER, WE HAS..."

Silence lapsed over the place yet again.

"Shadamy, Shadow and Amy!"

"YESSS!" Shadow started to air guitar.

"And..."

"SHUT UP SHADOW, SHE SAID AND." Rouge smacked him around the head.

"Knouge, Knuxouge whatever you wanna call it, it's Knuckles and Rouge!"

Both leaped into a jump hug at coming both third and second.

"AND..."

Blaze sat still, fingers crossed.

"SILVAZE, SILVER AND BLAZE!"

"HALLELUJAH!" Blaze then set everything on fire in her eagerness.

"That means... The votes have been counted and verified and I can now reveal... Finishing in first place with a staggering four votes is..."

A drum role started...

"SONAMY, SONIC AND AMY!"

"SONIKKKUUUUUU!" Sonic was then glomped quite ferociously.

"Okay, guys, I had to vote myself to kinda lower the number of votes in each category... I was hoping for a clear three places but it seems everyone has different opinions... Which is good, I mean we don't want a load of sheep, right? I want **you **in the reviews to vote for your favourite pairing or triangle from the placings. You **cannot **vote for RougeXKnucklesXShade because I am already doing a major part of my fic on that. Here is who you **can **vote for:

EspioXRouge or Espouge.

VectorXVanilla or Vectnilla.

SonicXAmyXShadow or SonicXAmXShad.

ShadowXAmy or Shadamy.

KnucklesXRouge or Knouge/Knuxouge.

SilverXBlaze or Silvaze.

SonicXAmy or Sonamy.

You can only vote **once **for **one **couple. Top three will be announced next time."

"OKAY. LET'S GET ON WEETH THIS SHIT XD. Knuckles, stick a fork inside a toaster."

"WHY?"

"DON'T QUESTION MUSES. DO IT NAAAAW."

He stuck a fork inside a toaster and got electrocuted, soot turning his fur black. He coughed out ash.

"Sonic, wash a monkey."

Sonic put the monkey in the bath and started to wash it, until he was flung into the bath by the monkey.

"NOOOO. WAAAATEEEERR.. "

He then ran around in circles.

"Shadow, get a British accent."

"How?"

"Well... Say British words. Like... Rubbish instead of trash, pavement instead of sidewalk, sweets and chocolate instead of candy, fizzy drinks instead of soda, trousers instead of pants, eat Fish and Chips instead of Taco Bell, have creams teas, there is no Hot Topic only New Look... And say wanker. Apparently that's English. Also Harry Potter is English. Twilight is American, although we tend to like both..."

"So basically, it's the same but slower?" Shadow said in a British accent.

"OH SHADOW, YOU SOUND JUST LIKE ME!" Shouted the writer.

"Oh boy... I need some tea..."

"Shadow, you must use pick up lines and willingly get Tikal to kiss you."

"UGH. Umm... Is your father an alien? Because you are out of this world."

"No Shadow."

"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

"Uh-uh."

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"No way."

"Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?"

"That's pathetic."

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

"0_0"

"If this place is a meat market, you must be the prime rib."

"*sigh*"

"I wanna bag you like some groceries."

"Please shut up."

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but is your name Tikal?"

"IDIOT! YOUR MEANT TO PURPOSLY GET THE NAME WRONG."

"Oh... Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only TEN I see."

"Actually, I'm from Angel Island..."

"Do you want to make millions? Millions of babies!"

"With you? I'll pass."

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Try again."

"What had 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper."

"YOU DON'T WEAR PANTS."

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

"CORNY."

"You got something on you chest. My eyes."

"Are you sure they're on **mine**?"

"*annoyed growl* My love for you is like the universe. Never-ending."

"Jeesh, will you SHUT IT ALREADY."

"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room."

"You wish."

"Can I have directions?"

"To where?"

"To your heart."

"..."

"What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in the room?"

Shadow was then slapped by Amy, Rouge and Blaze.

"Ow... You make me melt like hot fudge on a sunday."

"This is getting tedious..."

"You melt my popsicle."

"You just got that out of a song."

"Do you know karate? Because your body is really kicking."

"Please... Shut... Up..."

"Do you have something in your eye? No, it's just the sparkle."

"UGH."

"Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle."

"BY ALL THAT IS CHAOS, SHUT UP."

"If you were a new burger at Mcdonalds, you'd be Mcgorgeous!"

"..."

"Are you an angel? Because you just fell from heaven."

"If I kiss him will he stop?"

"*motions with finger* I knew if I fingere-"

Tikal kissed Shadow, finally causing him to shut up.

"It took twenty five and a half pick up lines. Shadow, you suck."

The bladed wheel of death then reappeared, covered in blood, postage stamps from various countries and bulldozed everyone except Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Rouge, Shadow and Omega.

"Uhhh...AWESOME! But We kinda need Blaze, Cream and Tikal..."

The writer brought them back to life, along with Jet, Wave, Topaz (Who was now a zombie after being dead for two chapters) and Chris Thorndyke.

"Uhhhhh..." Said zombie Topaz, who was covered in mould and various bruises from kicks. She was also green.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AXED FROM SONIC, WOAAAAAH (8)"

"ANYWAY. TAILS, TAILSFAN SAYS STAY STRONG. SEE? NOW YOU HAVE TWO PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU BEST!"

"YAY!"

"LINK! HE COME TO TOWN! COME TO SAVE THE PRINCESS ZELDA. GANON TOOK HER AWAY, NOW THE CHILDREN DON'T PLAY BUT THEY WILL WHEN LINK SAVES THE DAY HALLELUJAH! NOW LINK, FILL UP YOUR HEARTS SO YOU CAN SHOOT YOUR SWORD WITH POWER AND WHEN YOU'RE FEELING ALL DOWN THE FAIRY WILL COME AROUND SO YOU BE BRAVE AND NOT A SISSY COWARD. NOW LINK HAS SAVED THE DAY, PUT GANON IN HIS GRAVE SO NOW ZELDA IS FREE AND NOW A HERO SHALL BE! LINK, I THINK YOUR NAME SHALL GO DOWN INTO HISTORY!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Sonic.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE LINK'S AN AWESOMER HERO. Okay... Knuckles. Rouge. AquaRaven has requested you go on a date to the cinema... Now... You can go see what I last saw... SCOTT PILGRIM VS THE WORLD!"

"WHY." Rouge exclaimed.

"BECAUSE. GO, GO, GO!"

The two walked off grumbling.

"SOMBRERO OF DOOOOOOOOOOM!" The writer shouted, shoving the hat on Sonic's head.

"NO. NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO SILVER."

"SILVER ISN'T HERE SO THEREFORE YOU MUST."

"UGH."

~fifteen minutes later~

Everyone was once again crowded around a monitor.

"SONIC!"

"What?" he whispered, eating m&ms.

"Where are they?"

"Seeing their movie."

"Where are you?"

"Seeing Twilight:Eclipse."

"NO. GO TO WHERE THEY ARE!"

"BUT... TEAM EDWARD!"

"NO. GO."

"BUT I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT YET! AND EDWARD JUST PROCLAIMED HIS LOVE FOR BELLA!"

"EDWARD SUCKS."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YEAH, TAKE IT BACK!" Shadow screamed, leaping at the writer and slapping her.

"JACOB. NOW LEAVE."

"I HATE YOU!" Sonic dashed into another theatre, which was filled with carnage.

"Yep, they've defiantly been here..." The writer sighed, facepalming.

"MY EYEEEEEEE!"

~Fifteen minutes later~

The two hunters were standing covered in various seat cushion fluff, popcorn, sweets and fizzy drinks. Sonic was wearing a full-body cast.

"He did it."

"She did it."

"Ow..."

"Yeah. I can SEE why people like Shadouge now... Go shower."

"Together? ;)"

"0_0. I've never known someone so dirty minded. Well... Ugh, whatever. Shadow, you must fight Blaze. Loser goes in pit. GO"

Shadow went to roundhouse kick Blaze who simply grabbed his foot with blazing hands, burning the fur from his legs. He then screamed and flew into the pit.

"Well... That was simple... Blaze, watch Silver's nightmare. If you don't know, it's on Youtube."

"Oh... Kay..."

Blaze stared at the computer monitor for a few seconds before promptly throwing up all over Omega.

"Yeah, that's what I thought... Amy, give me all your hammers."

Amy handed over three hammers.

"All of them."

She handed over ten more.

"ALL of them"

She handed over one thousand seven hundred and sixty three more, a tear in her eye. She was then thrown into the fangirl pit.

"AND NOW YOU WISH THAT YOU MEANT SOMETHING. AND NOW YOU WISH THAT YOU MEANT SOMETHING TO SOMEBODY ELSE (8). I LOVE Escape the Fate! Anyways... Sonic, you can kick anyone you like around the head."

"Well... I'd choose Shads but I can fight him anytime so..."

He roundhouse kicked Knuckles around the head, to the floor.

"HA! That's the second time you got kicked around the head to the floor. And the first was by a girl! XD."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, running to the much over-used emo corner.

Sonic then transformed into Excalibur Sonic.

"TOLD YOU I WASN'T LYING."

Amy crawled from the pit, bedraggled and bleeding.

"Sonic, Amy must sit on your lap!"

Even though she looked extremely hurt, she squealed

"SONIKKKUUU!"

And leaped onto his lap.

"Shadow, you have to hug Bubbles."

"WHY"

"Because. Anyways, you shouldn't be passing this up. We have a major Sonic fangirl, a major Silver fangirl but no big Shadow fangirl."

"FINE."

He hugged Bubbles tightly.

"ROUGE."

"Yes?" She asked, appearing from under the floorboards.

"What is your opinion on Knouge. OH and did you ever realise that opinion looks kinda like onion, especially if misspelled to say opinon? Anyway, opinion on Knouge?"

"Ugh. Why?"

"Your lucky you haven't got the question that you get in just about every other question asking thingymabobby."

"Whassat?"

"... KNUCKLES OR SHADOW. WHO DO YOU CHOOSE?"

"... Good point. Um... I'm guessing you mean my opinion on the fact that the couple exists rather than my actual opinion on Knuckles. Hm... Can I get back to you on that?"

"No."

"Hmph. Um... It's... Alright?"

"*sigh* I guess that's as good as we're gonna get..."

"Pretty much."

"Fine, I'll take it T_T. ESPIO IS NOW PART OF THE SERIES AS BY REQUEST OF IWillEatYourFamily. Also Cassie is a Knuckles fangirl and Jen is a Silver one. Wow, Shadow's very unloved here."

"Knuckles."

"Yes."

"You must make out with-"

"Rouge again? WHATS WITH ALL YOU KNOUGE FANGIRLS?"

"No. Sonic."

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

"I don't ask, I just deliver."

"B-b-b-b-but..."

"..."

Knuckles then grabbed and made out with Sonic.

"That was... Hmm... Well, I guess the fic needed SOME yoai seeing as it IS a dare thing and there was none for twelve chapters... Well apart from that one Eggonic..."

"SHADOW!" The writer suddenly squealed.

"What?"

"OOH DON'T YOU WANNA TAKE HER, WANNA MAKE HER ALL YOUR OWN? MAARIAAAAAA! YOU'VE GOTTA SEE HER!"

"SHUT UP. I CAN'T BELIEVE BLONDIE INSULTED ME WITH THAT STUPID SONG!"

"Wheeeyyy! Cassie (reviewer), get locked in closet with Shadow."

The writer threw them into the closet.

"SONG TIME! Mess It up and Lollipop gets to throw you in the pits. Knuckles and Omega must sing The Fast Food Song by The Fast Food Rockers! GO!"

Omega started to sing:

"A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut"

Whilst doing appropriate actions.

Knuckles sung the main part:

"You like it you love it  
You know you really want it  
The voices I hear  
Whenever you're around

I want it I need it  
Nothing else can beat it  
Hot and spicy  
Whenever I'm in town (mm mm)

Enticing exciting  
Aroma so inviting  
And when it hits  
Me, I wanna take you home

Trust me you must see  
Just what you're doing to me  
Driving me crazy  
Hungry to the bone

I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat!"

Omega then took over again:

"A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut"

Knuckles:

"Any sauces?

You're so sweet and you're neat  
You knock me off my two feet  
You're chunky and hunky  
I'm coming back for more (Hot Dog)

Your taste all embraces  
I gotta sing your praises  
Just savour the flavours  
Waiting at your door

I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat!"

Omega:

"A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut"

Together they sang:

"Does anyone fancy a shake?  
Shake  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Shake it to the left - Shake it to the right - Let's shake  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh "

Whilst doing appropriate actions.

Knuckles:

"I think of you and lick my lips  
You've got the taste I can't resist  
Can't resist - can't resist  
Let's eat to the beat!"

Together:

"A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut

A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
A pizza hut a pizza hut  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut  
McDonalds McDonalds  
Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!"

*giggling from Knuckles*

"I swear, that was the single worst thing I've ever done. Apart from making out with Sonic." Knuckles sighed.

"That song could sound really dirty... Next... Blaze and Silver Bleed It Out by Linkin Park! Silver's back guys!

Silver:

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in"

Blaze:

"I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out"

Silver:

"Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in"

Blaze:

"I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this

I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out!"

The two high-fived when finished, grinning.

"Who knew Silver could sing... Erm, rap... Kinda. Anyways, next is... Rouge and Tikal with Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. Oooh, I love Fall Out Boy XD"

Rouge:

"I'm gonna make it bend and break"

Tikal:

"(It sent you to me without wait)"

Rouge:

"Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show..."

Tikal:

"(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)"

Rouge:

"And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys"

Tikal:

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh"

Rouge:

"Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for"

Tikal:

"(Except for)"

Rouge:

"When you look into the past"

Tikal:

"(Look into the past)"

Rouge:

"One night stand"

Tikal:

"(One night stand off!)"

Tikal:

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh"

Rouge:

"They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa"

Tikal:

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!"

Both:

"One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!"

"DONE"

"One question."

"Yes Rouge."

"Why did we just sing a song about a one night stand? _."

"*shrugs* told you, I don't ask I just deliver. I think it was on shuffle. ANYWAY. Sonic and Amy now sing... Lollipop by Mika!"

Amy:

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Yo Mika.

I said,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
I said,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Sonic:

"I went walking in with my mama one day,  
when she warn me what people say,  
live your life until love is found,  
'cause love's gonna get you down.  
Take a look at the girl next door,  
she's a player and a down right whore,  
Jesus slows up, she wants more,  
oh bad girls get you down."

Amy:

"Singing,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Sonic:

"Mama told me what I should know,  
too much candy gonna ride your soul,  
if she loves you, let her go,  
'cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at the boy like me,  
never stood on my own two feet,  
now I'm blue, as I can be,  
oh love couldn't get me down."

Amy:

"Singing,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Amy:

"I went walking with my mama one day,  
when she warn me what people say,  
live your life until love is found,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Singing,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down."

Sonic:

"Mama told me what I should know,  
too much candy gonna ride your soul,  
if she loves you, let her go,  
'cause love only gets you down."

Both:

"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
say,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down"

"0_0" said Sonic.

"ALRIGHT. LAST ONE. Shadow and Tails must sing... THE LLAMA SONG BY BURTON EARNY!"

"WHAT. NO FUCKING WAY!"

"SHADOW, YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE PIT, DO YOU?"

"UGH. FINE. I HATE YOU ALL."

Shadow:

"Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck"

Tails:  
"I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail"

Shadow:

"Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck"

Tails:

"Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck"

"That was so gay..." Shadow facepalmed.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME. Thankyou Lollipop! XD. So guys... Do **you **want to hear **your **favourite characters sing **your **favourite song? Send in any characters and any song and it will be sung. A romantic duet? Done. A comedy? Done. Anything, any characters. I hope you pick some good'uns XD."

"ALRIGHT. Okay, so a week ago Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Omega and Tails went on a MAAAAGICAL adventure to collect the thirteen stone emblems with Torque the wolf and defeat Professor Jaques Bocrand. GUYS. HOW DID THIS GO?

"HE JUMPED ON MY FACE!" Knuckles huffed.

"It went good, an epic adventure to add to the many others." Sonic replied.

"Amy, drink this. IT'S A DELICIOUS FRUIT PUNCH!"

"OMNOMNOM!" Amy downed the fruit punch.

"Silver, drink this!"

The writer also gave Silver a can. He opened it and, puzzled, stared inside.

"There's nothing in here..."

"FAAAAAAALCON..."

Fear swept over the hedgehogs face.

"Oh dear..."

"PAAAAAAAWNCH! "

Silver was the falcon punched, causing his head to explode.

"Clean up on isle three. Shadow?"

Shadow was then magically in a shirt from a supermarket with a "Hello, my name is Shadow" badge.

"WHAT THE HELL."

"Clean up."

He grumbled before cleaning the mess of Silver's head.

The writer brought Silver back to life.

"Shadow, here's a question I missed AGES ago. Who's Shadikal fic did you visit?"

"I don't know. All authors are inferior to the Ultimate Lifeform; I never check the pen name."

"Was it by Silverdawn2010?"

"I DON'T KNOW. But it was short."

":/. I think that's all we're gonna get from him. Silver, hug Blaze in a romantic way."

"How?"

"Umm... Like..."

She pushed the two close together so that their bodies were touching.

"Now... Put your arms around her hips... And you put your hands around his neck... PERFECT. There we go, that's my perfect couple hug. Now stay like it for five minutes."

"But my arms hurt..."

"SHUT IT KITTY. Amy, you have message:

Amy, I dare you to GET ON THIS FUCKING CAR NOW AND I'LL TAKE YOU TO FREEEEEEDOOOOOOOM! - From ChReNiC."

"Why?"

"It'll take you to a five start hotel for two weeks."

"Can I take my Sonikku?"

"No."

"Please?"

"HE SAID NO."

"ChReNiC you meanie!"

"Deal with it. Go get in the car."

Amy went and was driven off.

"She's gone for two chapters. YOU CANNOT DARE HER. We'll use... Wave as her continued replacement."

"WHY" Wave moaned.

"Because."

"GUYS. GUESS WHAT. I GO BRAWL RECENTLY RIGHT and I've been really addicted.. I'm suprised I'm not on it now... ANYWAY. I heard that Pit (Kid Icarus) and Lucas (Some little kid with PK powers) were voiced by Lani Minella. This happens to be Rouge's old voice. Not her most recent old voice the really deep one that I hated but the one from SA2, Heroes and Battle who was also Omochao and the announcer on SA. ANYWAY, I wanted to see if you could tell so I was looking at Pit's taunts. Ine of them, I think it's if you press that 1 button, he says "The fight is on!" It actually made me LOL because he sounds almost exactly like Rouge did back in Heroes. After that I kept smashing the 1 button and giggling..."

"YOU INSULTED EDWARD!" Shadow and Sonic both rugby tackled the writer.

"GERROFF! JACOB'S BETTER! STUPID TWIHARD HEADGEHOGS!"

"I AGREE! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOB!" Silver flung himself on the two and soon all three hedgehogs were in an all-out war.

"Okay... I should probably say this too: I'm not sure when I'll be updating... Anything really. My next chapter of The Treasure Unseen should be up by Sunday because I promised it... After that I'm really not sure. School drains all of my creativity and well everything. I have no inspiration for my newest fic as well. I'm really in a slump. So if I fail to post soon... I am not dead. I'll still be floating about though so feel free to PM if you wish (:"

Wow... LONG chapter... Remember, I own no of this, especially the music. All belongs to respective owners. ALRIGHT. FINALLY ALL THE DARES ARE DONE. REMEMBER, REVIEW IN AND... WE'LL BE HERE NEXT TIME XD."


	13. LetsStartARiot,ARiot

"HAI HAI HAI! XD XD. Weeelcome to chapter... 13 I think? Woo!"

"Why are you so happy?" asked Knuckles.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"YO GOT TO ASS FLAAAAMED."

"LOL. Oh yeah. That was amusing... I'm not bothered. The only reason I'm addressing it here is because I got four separate people telling me. I know that Sonic9234 and Tailsfan54321 are reading this so thanks for telling me XD. If you don't know what the hell I'm on about basically some guy made a list of 16 Sonic the Hedgehog authors that are hated by him. I came 7th because he said I Am was basically some rip off of a film called Nine, which I've never even seen the TRAILER for, let alone the film. The funny thing is that, second only to this here fic I'm writing, I Am is my most popular fic... You may have seen I did review it a couple times. I don't believe I was wrong to him and I did try to be very civil. I'm not bothered; wherever you go in life, there will ALWAYS be a hater that wants to bring you down so I tend to not let it affect me. I just thought I'd better address this here so that if you were wondering what I thought or if you didn't know if I'd read it I'd clear it up. Oh, and I should probably say a hella big thanks to –Mintcloud- and Tailsfan54321 who defended my fic in the reviews... Seriously, its guys like all of you reviewers who review all my stuff that make my day. And amuse me with your bogus dares XD. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF THAT. LET'S GET STARTED, SHALL WE?

"SHADOW. YOU MUST SPEND HALF AN HOUR IN THE PIT!"

"WH-WHAT? NO! I-"

He was then thrown into the pit.

"MESSAGE FOR KNUCKLES:

SECONDLY! YEAH, DON'T QUESTION ME KNUCKLES! WHAT'S WRONG WITCHU MAN? Oh yeah... He has no ears. And his tail is all zigzagy like Pikachu! 8D - From Muses.

WHEEEYYYY!"

"I'M GOING TO CRY NOW!" He sobbed, running to the emo corner.

The writer tapped Sally Acorn, who had just randomly appeared, on the shoulder.

"What?"

"FAAAAAALLCCCOOOONNNN..."

"Shit."

"PAAAAAWWWNNNCCCCHHHH!"

Her head exploded. All the Sonamy fangirls cheered and danced on her grave.

A smile crept over the writers face.

"Ohh Julie Su..."

"Yes?" Said Julie Su, who had decided to hold Knuckles' hand. Knuckles looked very confused, seeing as Archie does not exist in the writers stories.

"FAAAAAALLLLCOOOONNN..."

"WHY ME! I'M THE NICE ONE! IT'S ROUGE THAT-"

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWCHH!"

Her head also exploded. All the Knouge fangirls cheered and danced. Then the fangirls swarmed together and threw a party.

"LOL. Sorry, I was asked to Falcon Punch anyone and... Well, I couldn't choose XD. Shadow, teach Sonic how to swim. NAW."

The writer magiced up a swimming pool. Sonic, who was now wearing arm bands, crept into the water. Shadow dove in too.

"Basically you... AAAHH. I'M DROWNING! I FORGOT I CAN'T SWIM! SHEEEET!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Shouted Silver, jumping in.

"Wait... I can't swim either... HEEEELLPPP!"

Sighing, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles, who are the only characters that seem to be able to swim in the games, dove in to save the hedgehogs.

"Araaaight! Sonic and Amy will do the duet, once Amy returns. THAT'S A PROMISE XD XD. And I didn't WANT to kick her out... Okay, maybe I did. How about I didn't MEAN to. I was dared by my friend and reviewer ChReNiC XD. Although, you're all my friends XD. Even if you hate me. I LOVE YOU. Now... Sonic, show your dominance over Shadow."

Sonic stepped on Shadow's foot, causing him to fall over. The then sat on the ebony and crimson hedgie.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE HEDGEHOG!"

"Cosmo and Cream. GIRL FIGHT OVER TAILS!"

"HEEEE'S MAAAIIINNEEE BITCH!" Screamed Cream, who was suddenly very, VERY OOC.

"NO HE'S NOT WHOREFACE." Shouted Cosmo as the two began to wrestle.

Tails sweatdropped.

"Alright... Knuckles, you have to be a milkshake."

"Huh?"

Knuckles was then put into a milkshake costume.

"Blaze, you must be a shovel."

"BUT I-"

Blaze was then put into a shovel costume.

"Rouge. Crystal ball."

"Couldn't I just have Pete Wentz appear?"

"PFFT. I WISH. I'm magic, but I'm not THAT magic. Shame really."

Rouge was then dressed up as a crystal ball, but since the author wasn't so good at making costumes, she looked like a bloated orange.

"Sonic. LOLLIPOP."

Sonic was a lollipop.

"SHADOW. LLAMA TIME!"

"NO. I AM THE ULTIMATE!"

"YEAH. THE ULTIMATE LLAMA!" The writer giggled as she made him into a llama.

"Blaze. You know what to do."

ShovelBlaze turned to Silver.

"LET'S SEE YA GRIT THOSE TEETH!" She screamed, punching him around the face very, very hard.

The giant wheel of death then killed all the humans in Sonic X.

"NO MORE COSTUME DARES. NEXT CHAPTER, ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE CHARACTERS FROM GURREN LAGAN FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER KAY?"

"HEY SONIC PRESS THIS BUTTON" Said Eggman.

Sonic then pressed the button. In the Arctic, an electrical current ran through the whole world until it hit Africa. It lit up Zanzibar. Those lights then caused a massive fire which somehow carried across the ocean. It lit a car on fire, causing it to explode from the petrol inside. The bonnet of said car flew over and hit a massive spiky ball on a chain. The ball then went at great speeds to hit Sonic, although it missed and instead hit the Graves of Sally Acorn and Julie Su the Echidna. The fangirls threw another party.

"Interesting... Alright Knuckles, Silver and Shadow, next chapter you must try and make Amy come home. Also, Amy and Rouge will now swap clothes and because of one of the dares, Amy is now a skunk in a way too big bodysuit with a heart motif. Next chapter, kay? ZZHOOOM."

Rouge was suddenly dressed in what Amy usually wears, although this time it was WAY too tight because of the six year age difference...

"SHADOW STOP STARING. Silver, you have to kiss Topaz. I have to kiss all the guys and see which one is best? EW. I DON'T DO HUMANXMOBIAN. *sigh* But I did say ANYTHING so... I'll do it."

Silver then made out with ZombieTopaz. The hedgehog wore makeup.

"I LOVE YOU TOPAZ. EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE OLD AND FUNNY LOOKING."

The writer kissed all the guys before declaring Sonic the winner and running to wash her mouth out with soap.

-Fifteen minutes later-

A monkey ran to Blaze and treated her likes its mother as the audience were all like AWHHH. Unfortunately, it clung to her constantly.

"MMAMAMAMMA!"

"MESSAGES FOR SHADZY, WHO APPARENTLY DOES HAVE FANGIRLS.

HIIILLAARISOUS like always! YAAY! Shadow hugged meeih again! x3 Man, I think i'll marry him someday. :) *squeee* ^^ ... Oh, and Shadow... Stop being CUTEand COOl AND HILARIOUS AND HANDSOME! You make me go freakin' crazy. x3 (haha lol, "CCHH") :) - From Bubbles.

UHM WHAT. OF COURSE SHADOW HAS A FAN GIRL OUT HERE. HAI. ME. I LOVE HIM. what. no. HE'S THE BEST. how could you tell him he's unloved? *hugs shadow to death but not really because he's the ultimate lifeform and i'm not that strong but the hug is still epic* - From Care-Bear."

"Mister Sonic, can we have a tea party please?"

Sonic and Cream then had a tea party with the sad rabbit, Sonic dressed in a fairy princess costume. The crowd all went "AAAAWWWHHH" before taking many'a picture.

"SORRY. IN THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WAS AN ERROR; IT'S THE **STORM** EMBLEMS NOT THE **STONE **EMBLEMS. SORRRYYY! Shadow has to... Kiss the author. WHAT."

All the characters then ganged up on the author.

"YOU MADE US DO SO MUCH SHIT!" Said Rouge.

"BUT I'M NOT A SHADOW FANGIRL!"

"TOUGH!" Said Knuckles.

"EW!" Shouted the author as she kissed Shadow, who was wearing 15 different types of multicoloured, multiflavoured lip glosses.

"Sonic..."

"Yes?"

"You know you called Chaos a big drip..."

"Yes..."

"BURN FOR IT!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic was lit on fire as he ran around and around in circles.

"Burn baby burn, disco inferno, burn baby burn (8)..." Sang the author.

"Rouge... Are you a RED or BLU spy?"

"I'm RED 'cause I'm HOT. Why are these RANDOM words in CAPITALS?"

Rouge was then also set on fire and she ran around in circles with Sonic.

"AAAAAH!"

"BURN BABY BURN, DISCO INFERNO, BURN BABY BURN! Shadow, have a knife. Go nuts."

Shadow then stabbed and killed everyone, who Cherrle then had to revive.

"*eye roll* Im'a call myself Cherrle from now on because saying 'The Writer' sounds like I'm boring and up myself... TAILS. YOU CAN GO TO THE HOTEL TOO! But you have to punch Knuckles in the face."

Tails punched Knuckles in the face.

"DIE FOX DIE!" Shouted the echidna, pummelling Tails to death.

Cherrle got very, very angry.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TAILS! DIE DIE DIE ECHIDNA!"

Knuckles was then killed by the wrath of Cherrle. Both were then brought back alive. Tails didn't get his trip to the hotel in the end.

"SONIC. BUNNY COSTUME!" Sonic was then put into a baby blue bunny costume.

All the Sonic fangirls went "SQUEEEEEE!" at his cuteness.

"Knuckles. Rouge."

"Yes?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What was the last physical action Silver and Blaze did?"

"She PAWCHED HIM ROUND THE FACE! Is that what I get to do? I'm the girl XD."

"NO! BEFORE that."

"Oh no... You don't mean..."

"PERFECT COUPLE HUG BAYBIII."

"BUH..."

"SILENCE."

Rouge was then put back to her normal clothing.

Knuckles and Rouge then hugged in the 'Perfect Couple Hug' that was featured in chapter 12.

"XD. NOW STAY LIKE THAT FOR 74839749230 HOURS. Silver, make out with Blaze in a sweet way."

The two then made out sweetly and cutely.

"SQUEE. IT'S... SO CUTE. LOOK. MY TWO FAVOURITE COUPLES XD XD. Alright... Wave, wear Amy's dress."

Wave was then put in Amy's dress. Sonic was also thrown in with the Shadow fangirls who squealed

"SHAAAAADDDYY IS THE ULTIMATE! YOU SUCK FAKER!"

And killed him. Cherrle then revived him.

"Alright, you must act out the last season of Sonic X in five minutes for Muses... Wave, your Amy 'cause she isn't here. We're starting from the episode where Sonic didn't come back, Knuckles and Rouge had that random tickle fight and Amy like beat up Eggman. GOEZ."

"AAHHH, I AM CHRIS THORNDYKE. I HAVE A GAY CRUSH ON SONIC SO HE'S NOT ALLOWED BACK TO HIS WORLD."

"EGGMAN I AM AND I TAKES OVER MOBIUS MANZ!"

"I AM KNUCKLES. DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT SONIC OR ROUGE BUT SECRETLY I DO."

"(Rouge) TICKLE FIGHT!"

"I IZ TAILS. PEW PEW PEW. OH NOEZ, I'M FAAAWWWLING, IM'A DIIIIEEEE."

"I IZ AMY. I THROWZ HAMMAZ AT EGGMANS."

"I AM SONIC. I BACK BABBY. I SAID I'D NEEVVAAA LEAVE AMMY."

"I CREAM ME SCARED."

"(Sonic) OH NO, CHRIS IS BACK. I MEAN YAY, CHRIS IS BACK. NOW SOME SEEMINGLY RANDOM EVENTS HAPPENED AND COSMO IS HERE."

"I AM COSMO. YAYY!"

"I AM ROUGE. APARENTLY, I LIKE KNUCKLES SO IM'A HIT HIM A LOT. *smacks on head.*"

"TAAAILS. NOW THE CHAOTIX ARE HERE AND THEY RANDOMLY PUT PEN ON KNUCKLES' FACE IN AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE ME CONFESS MY FEELINGS FOR COSMO."

"SSSHAAADOW. I BEAT EVERYONE UP FOR NO REASON."

"OH NOW, COSMO IS DYING. I AM TAILS AND I HAVE TO SHOOT HER."

"SONIC. LOTS OF LOSE ENDS WERE NOT TIED UP, CHRIS WENT BACK HOME, CREAM AND VANILLA BARELY SPEAKED, AND STUFF HAPPENED. THE END."

"And that... Was season three for Muses XD. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver get ice cream! But Tails, Blaze and Sonic get two scoops. Also, everyone else gets booted around the head by Blaze. Proceed."

And everything that Cherrle just said happened.

"Alright! Song time! Firstly... Doctor Eggman will sing His World by Zebrahead as requested by... Tailsfan54321! GO!"

Eggaman:

"C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo

Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show  
Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

In this world (His world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?  
Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck  
Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never following  
C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away  
Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll  
And it's time to get away when we take ahold  
The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, lock and load  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

In this world Where life is strong  
In this world Life's an open book  
In this world Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world one is all  
In this world Never fear the fall  
In this world Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
(In his world...! Never fear the fall!)

(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, rock and roll  
(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load  
(His world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!"

"I think a part of me just died inside..." Eggman sobbed.

"Alright... Sonic the Hedgehog singing All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 as requested by Tailsfan54321! I hate this song. It's too much about Shadow..."

"But..."

"NO BUTS."

Sonic (sobbing):

"All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

Suffer long and it will set you free,  
Only through trial do we find the strength we need!  
It's never over, just another day!  
Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!

Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!  
This destruction is the only tale we tell.  
White is black, and black is white,  
Right is wrong, and wrong is right!  
Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!

Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)"

"I just lost ALL my dignity..."

"Okay... Shadow the Hedgehog must sing EGGMAN by Paul Shortino as requested by Tailsfan54321!

"I HATE YOU."

Shadow:

"The story begins with who's gonna win  
Knowing the danger that lies within  
Aboard the ARC a genius at heart  
Is wanting to unlock the mysteries of life

I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master plan

I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master plan

I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go  
They're perfect in every way  
I'd love to destroy the blue one, you know  
He's an obstacle that always gets in my way  
I must play this game by my rules  
I will conquer the world with my tools  
All my machines are made for destruction  
I will build my empire  
I will succeed, and you will see  
With my machines, there is no retreat

I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master plan

I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master plan

I am the enemy, I will succeed  
My mission, yeah, I must complete  
My name is Eggman, don't forget my name  
If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same

I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master plan  
I am the Eggman  
That is who I am  
I am the Eggman  
I've got the master, master plan  
I am the Eggman"

"GREAT. I JUST SAID I WAS A LONELY FAT GUY WITH A MUSTACHE. BLECH!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower and Knuckles the Echidna or Team Sonic must sing Sonic Heroes by Crush 40 as requested by Tailsfan54321! OMG, LISTENING TO THIS IS SO BLOODY NOSTALGIC! XD"

As they started Team Dark (Rouge, Shadow, Omega), Team Chaotix (Vector, Charmy, Espio) and Team Rose (Big and Cream since Amy wasn't there) started headbanging, air guitaring and dancing randomly to the theme song for their game.

Sonic:

"What comes up must come down  
Hear my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinning upside down  
A mighty trance without a sound!"

Knuckles:

"I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page,  
Breaking through your crazy maze,  
Like a laser beam, my eyes on you!"

Tails:

"Watch me throw the night away,  
watch me save the day,  
Feel my strongest getin' close,  
Heading your waaaaay!"

Tails and Knuckles:

"SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!"

Sonic:

"Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!"

Tails and Knuckles:

"SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!"

Sonic:

"Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!

I won't even hesitate,  
A second left to alter fate!  
Tried to strike but hit too late,  
I got to look by my own rate!"

Tails:

"Watch me throw the night away,  
Watch me save the day,  
Feel my strongest getin' close,  
Heading your waaaaay!"

Tails and Knuckles:

"SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!"

Sonic:

"Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!"

Tails and Knuckles:

"SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!"

Sonic:

"Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!"

Tails:

"You can get there when you're down...  
As the words do form aloud.  
Whoa, Whoa...Hero"

Knuckles:

"I can chase another day,  
Fight you all the way.  
Like a hero..."

Sonic:

"And together we stand strong no matter how,  
No one can bring us down!  
Heaaay!"

All:

"SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!

Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!

SONIC HEROES!  
SONIC HEROES!

Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!

Sonic Heroes! (Heroes! Hero~)  
Sonic Heroes! (Heroes! Hero~)

Give us a reason and we're on our way!"

"AWESOME!" Shouted Sonic and Tails as they high fived.

"That was the second most cheesy thing I've ever had to do, the first being the song I had to sing last chapter..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you now sing The Hell Song by Sum 41 as requested by Charge the Cat. AWESOME."

Sonic:

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you

It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
i can't believe.

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
But what else are we supposed to do

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had"

"Heh, I'm pretty good."

"Next up... Shadow the Hedgehog must sing The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars as requested by Charge the Cat. This is the **only **song I like by 30STM XD."

Shadow:

"What if I wanted to break?  
Laugh it all off in your face?  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take all this anymore?  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight?  
Beg for the rest of my life?  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me"

"I AM AWESOME."

"*teary eyed* I LOVED THAT. Alright, next up is... Miles 'Tails' Prower must sing Dragon Soul by... I'm not sure; it's the main theme of Dragonball Z as requested by Mega Mario. Tails?"

Tails:

"Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Paradaisu  
Genkidama ga Hajike tobuze Go Go Let's do it

Ugomeku Ayashii Enajii  
Yousha wa Shinai ze Mitoro yo  
Inochini Kaete mo Mamoru yo  
Aisuru Yuuki wo Tsuyosani Kaero  
Yari Nuku Kiai de Pinchi wo Koeteku  
Tegowai Yatsu Hodo Waku Waku Modekkai ze

Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Chansu sa  
Rakkii no Kazeni Byun Byun Notte

Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Ashitamo  
Kotae wo Mou Tamashii wa Shitte Runosa  
Dragon Soul!

Uchuu no PAWA wo kono te ni  
Hitori de jukunjanai no sa  
Hikari wa yamiyoni makenai  
Chiisana yume demo Kagayeiteru yo

AREKORE mayouna shuuchuu sorunda  
Subekobe iwasumi karadakoto tsukinukero!

* Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Kiteruze  
Motto mirai ga tanoshikunaru yo

Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Paradaisu  
Genki-dama ga Hajike Tobu ze Go Go Let's do it  
DRAGON SOUL

Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Chansu sa  
Rakkii no Kazeni Byun Byun Notte

Dokkan Dokkan Tsuiteru  
Dokkan Dokkan Ashitamo  
Kotae wo Mou Tamashii wa Shitte Runosa"

"WOO! GO ME!"

"Alright... Next up, Shadow the Hedgehog will sing Broken by Sins of a Divine Mother as requested by ChReNiC. This was an unused track from Shadow the Hedgehog. It's cool 'cause he got me into this song and another on by them over msn XD. Shad?"

Shadow:

"Don't wanna feel like  
Don't wanna think like  
Don't wanna live like  
Like someone else  
Wanna feel like  
Just wanna think like  
Just wanna be like  
Everyone else

Couldn't walk away from something broken  
Tried to find a way to make it good again  
Only you can make a difference darling  
Always

Don't wanna sing like  
Don't wanna dream like  
Don't wanna act like  
Like someone else  
Wanna feel life  
Just wanna live life  
Just wanna live life  
As someone else

Couldn't walk away from something broken  
Tried to find a way to make it good again  
Only you can make a difference darling  
Always

Won't someone help me (I'm feeling down)  
Won't someone help me (Yeah I'm falling down)  
Won't someone help me (Yeah I'm already down)  
Down

Couldn't walk away from something broken  
Tried to find a way to make it good again  
Only you can make a difference darling

Couldn't walk away from something broken  
Tried to find a way to make it good again  
Only you can make a difference darling  
Always"

"SOMEONE'S THE ULTIMATE FOR A REASON. BOOYAH!"

"I loved it! Okay, next up is... a firetrucking trio of Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog singing House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance as requested by MyMusesSpeakToMe! MCR. W00T! AWESOME.

Shadow:

"Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer."

Sonic:

"Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!"

Silver:

"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And I say, hey (hey)  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

(SIN, I SIN,  
I SIN, I SIN,  
I SIN, I SIN,  
I SIN, I SIN)"

Shadow:

"You play ring around the ambulance,  
like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!"

Sonic:

"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And I say, (hey) (hey)  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."

Silver:

"You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hop in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,(Blood runs down the)  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!"

Shadow:

"And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."

All:

"Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
SIN, I SIN!"

*All three high-five*

"Alright! Next is... Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat must sing... Love The Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rhianna as requested by... CherrleTheChicken!"

"YOU CAN'T REQUEST YOURSELF DOUCHEBAG!"

"CAN WILL AND AM. MY FIC MY RULES. GO! I would've had I Hate Everything About You but I've done that before and this ones easier to portion up. XD"

Rouge:

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

Knuckles:

"I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
high off of love drunk from my hate  
it's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
and I love it, wait, where you goin'?  
I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
we're runnin' right back, here we go again  
its so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
but when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength"

Rouge:

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

Knuckles:

"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with em?  
you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
got that warm fuzzy feeling  
yeah them chills used to get em  
now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
you swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
you push pull each other's hair  
scratch, claw, hit em throw em down pin em  
so lost in the moments when you're in em  
it's the face that's the culprit, controls you both  
so they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
guess that they don't know ya  
cause today that was yesterday  
yesterday is over, it's a different day  
sound like broken records playin' over  
but you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
you don't get another chance  
life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
now you get to watch her leave out the window  
guess that's why they call it window pane"

Rouge:

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

Knuckles:

"Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
all I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
next time I'm pissed I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire"

Both:

"Just Gonna"

Rouge:

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

"*Singing/Rapping along* I normally HATE them kinda rap songs for fics ESPECIALLY with Knouge but... It fitted XD. Ad I heart the song; Eminem is one of the only rappers I like. Now..."

Cherrle whispered something to Sonic and Shadow, who both grinned and nodded before facing Silver.

"What?"

"Nothing... But just so you know..."

Shadow (bobbing to music):

"IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY...

BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

"Shadow, please! ... What Sonic?"

Sonic:

"IF YOU WERE QUEER

I'D STILL BE HERE,

YEAR AFTER YEAR

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT! I'M GAY!"...

BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU."

"GUYS. I'M NOT-"

Shadow:

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?"

"SHADOW THAT IS GROSS!"

"No it's not!"

Both:

"IF YOU WERE GAY  
WE'D SHOUT HOORAY!

AND HERE WE'D STAY,

BUT WE WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY.

YOU CAN COUNT ON US  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Both:

"If you were gay."

"GUYS. I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well... You're being awfully slow with Blaze..."

"Maybe I don't like Blaze? Maybe I'm shy?"

"You've never stared at Rouge,"

"Maybe I'm not a PERVERT like the rest of you?"

"You're always SO naïve"

"Maybe I grew up in a world DESTROYED by Iblis?"

"Uh-huh."

"GAH!"

"LOL. Don't worry guys; I don't REALLY think Silver's gay..."

"THANKYOU."

"Just feminine."

"HEY!"

"ANYWAYS. That was If You Were Gay by Avenue Q as requested by CherrleTheChicken."

"And... I know this isn't meant to happen but... *sighs* Amy will be here for this one song, kay? Then she goes away again. This is Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose singing Walk Me Home by Mandy Moore as requested by Silverdawn2010. ENJOY XD"

Amy:

"Walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby would you walk with me home  
3 A.M.  
You're on my mind once again  
I must have been dreaming  
Thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
And I wonder how it would be  
If I was your lady  
And you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end

Baby would you walk with me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
Come with me now to a special land (ohh)  
Baby won't you walk with me home"

Sonic:

"Hold your picture  
Next to my heart all the time  
Ohh yeah baby

You're my dream come true  
So glad you're mine  
Then I wonder how it would be  
If I was your baby  
And you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands  
And it would never end"

Amy:

"Baby would you walk with me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
Come with me now to a special land (ohh)  
Baby won't you walk with me home"

Sonic:

"Everyday and night I wanna hold you  
Understand I am going to love you  
In my own special way (in my own special way)"

Amy:

"Baby would you walk with me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
Come with me now to a special land (ohh)  
Baby won't you walk with me home

Baby would you walk with me home (walk me home)  
I don't wanna go all the way alone (all alone)  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand (take my hand)  
Come with me now to a special land (ohh)  
Baby won't you walk with me home

Won't you walk with me home?"

"EVEN **I'M** GOING AWH! Okay, Amy's gone again. I have ONE MORE before we go. Alright Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omegas the um... Robot? With Riot by Three Days Grace as requested by, you guessed it, CherrleTheChicken XD. I always thought this would've been an AWESOME Team Dark song XD. I used the lyrics to who they applied to... GO! GO! GO!"

Shadow:

"If you feel so empty  
So used up,

So let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off

So stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up!"

Omega:

"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!"

At this point, the music stopped, replaced by Silver plugging in a black spiky guitar and Cherrle sitting behind a drum set. Both started playing loudly whilst headbanging.

Rouge:

"If you feel

So filthy  
So dirty

So fucked up  
If you feel

So walked on  
So painful

So pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up!"

Omega:

"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!"

An instrumental started as the instruments got louder and the headbanging continued.

Shadow:

"If you feel so empty..."

Rouge:

"So used up..."

Omega:

"So let down"

All:

"If you feel so angry  
Just get up!"

Omega:

"Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot..."

-Short drum solo-

All:

"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!  
Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!

A riot!

Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a riot!

Shadow (screaming):

"Let's start a riot, a riot!  
Let's start a rioooooottt!"

Cherrle threw her sticks as she high-fived Silver before the two jump hugged.

"WE ARE AWESOME!"

"AHEM" Coughed Shadow.

"What?"

"We sung it!"

"BUT WE PLAYED IT AWESOMELY."

"WE GET THE CREDIT!"

"NO US!"

"WE DO!"

"WE DO!"

"WE DO!"

"WE DO!"

"Uhhhh... Guys... Guys... GUYS. UGH. FINE. Sorry 'bout that guys... See ya'll next chapter... Cherrle doesn't own ANYTHING in this chapter... OH. AND CHERRLE SAID THAT VOTING WILL CONTINUE UNTIL THERE HAVE BEEN ENOUGH VOTES. BYEEEEE X3" Sonic waved goodbye enthusiastically.


	14. YuGiOh? Gurren Laggan? ItsAnAnimeFest!

"WE'RE BACK! So soon? Why the hell not. LET'S GO GO GO! Firstly..."

All the characters were suddenly in Gurren Lagan outfits.

Tails was dressed as Simon.

Shadow was dressed as Viral.

Rouge was dressed as Yoko Littner.

Amy was dressed as Nia Teppelin.

Silver was dressed as Rossiu.

Knuckles was dressed as Kamina.

Blaze was dressed as Darry Adai.

Espio was dressed as Kittan.

Sonic was dressed as Boota.

Omega was dressed as Lagann.

"Alrighty then. I had to look all these up; some of them were easy like Rouge, Tails Omega and Shadow but some were kinda hard. And I decided Sonic should be second to Tails for once."

Eggman then shot SonicBoota with the Dinner Blaster. He became obese.

"SilverRossiu, ShadowViral, KnucklesKamina... You know what to do."

They ran to the hotel, sneaking in a starting by lacing every single piece of food with laxatives. Then, they got sewage from the local sewer and replaced the water with it. They smashed everything in Amy's room and ripped up all the bedding, leaving feathers EVERYWHERE and everyone died, apart from Amy, who had to come home.

"You guys know what to do..."

Suddenly an army of 1000000 robot-ninja-pirate-zombie-vikings appeared and strated to attack. The writer handed the trio a plunger, a slightly burnt piece of toast and a sombrero. ShadowViral plunged the plunged into the ground, creating a massive crack in the ground that swallowed up half of them. Why? Because Cherrle said so, that's why! XD. SilveRossiu put on the sombrero and scared some of the others away by shouting "OOGABOOGA!". Knuckles fed the leader the slightly burnt piece of toast.

"OH NO! IT'S SLIGHTLY BURNT! RUN AWAAAAY!" He screamed and the rest ran away.

Amy turned up and everyone laughed for now Amy was a sunburnt skunk who was dressed in Rouge's bodysuit, over the top of which she wore her Nia clothes.

"I LOVE YOU SONIKKU!" She squealed .

She was then thrown in with the Anti-Sonamy fans who tried to kill her. Elise and Chris tried to help but ended up getting murdered themselves.

"AmyNia. Silver or Jet?"

"Erm... Jet?"

"SHOOM!"

"JETKUN!"

She glomped and kissed Jet.

"They are dating for two chapters now."

"I LOVE YOU JET!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Sonic then exploded.

Amywhowasaskunkandhadasunburn was then put in a room with sonamyshadamyxxx.

Sonic then got ragingly jealous and exploded... Again.

"OH CHRRIIISSS!"

"DO I HAVE A FANGIRL? DOES SONIKKU LOVE ME?"

"No."

He was then shoved into the closet with Omega.

"MY BONESSSS! GAAAAAH! FKLDS!"

He was then pelvic-thrusted to death by a ton-heavy robot.

"KnucklesKamina. Do you talk to the Master Emerald?"

"Yes, yes I do. Nobody else talks to me..."

"TailsSimon, do you know the Muffin Man?"

"He sends me muffins every week XDXD"

"Can I have some?"

"No."

"Bastard. YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!"

"Okay! XD"

-Five seconds later-

Cherrle was munching a blueberry muffin.

"*mouth full* BlazeDarry, ROAST Amywhowasaskunkandhadasunburn and RougeYoko."

"OWWWWW! WHATS WITH ALL THE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME?" Screeched RougeYoko as she was roasted.

"I'LL SAVE YOU AMYKUNN!" Jet screeched, throwing himself into the fire and getting roasted himself.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yelled Fang the Sniper, who appeared just a second ago just to throw Jarate at Amywhowasaskunkandhadasunburn and RougeYoko.

"Thank you, Fang… Wait… Is this…? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" RougeYoko screamed, as she ran to the nearest bathroom with .

SonicBoota and ShadowViral then had an epic fight which ended up with Sonic's face being pushed into the dirt by the ultimate lifeform.

"Alrrrraiight! SONG TIME!"

Everyone was put back into their original clothes.

"So, firstly we have-"

"NO!"

"Knuckles? What the hell?"

"My time to shine. C'mon Shadz, like we practiced!"

"NO... NO... NOOO!" Screamed Shadow as he was pulled onstage wearing a black overcoat.

"Okay Shadow, dis time I'm really gonna beat ya and dere's nothing you can do about it!"

"Please echidna I could defeat you with my hands tied behind my back. What makes you think you can win this time?"

"Well I'm glad you asked..." Replied Knuckles as the music for Lady Gaga- Bad Romance started playing.

"Oh-Kay... Where the hell is that music coming from...?"

Knuckles started to sing.

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh"

"PLEASE tell me you're not going to sing"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh"

"Look I'll pay you any amount of money right now if you don't sing."

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh

Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh

I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh  
Face down face up trap cards spell cards den time roulette go (I love it!)  
All I do is just believe in de heart of de cards  
And den I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes"

Knuckles started to dance.

"Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

My sister's sight is on de line I gotta win"

As he sung the line he gestured to Shade, who was now wearing a pink blouse with black-out goggles over her eyes before grabbing her.

"... I hate you Cherrle. You too Knuckles."

He ignored her, continuing to sing;

"Dey'll learn to run soon as dey see my creepy chin (I'm scary!)  
Russian Roulette is not de same widout a gun  
But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do widout one  
Sucks!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

I won't lose to Rex and Weevil  
Cause dey're evil"

He grabbed Scratch and Grounder, who had just appeared and gestured wildly.

"And I'm groovy wid my Yugi"

He grabbed Sonic, who now had blonde and pink quills which stuck straight up in the air, his fringe covering all around his eyes. Sonic sweatdropped as Knuckles put him down and continued.

"I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' wid my Baby Dragon"

Rouge crossed her fingers, knowing the lyric that was coming next and whispering "Please not me, please not me..."

"Met dis chick with giant boobies  
Treated us like we were noobies"

She eye rolled as she suddenly was wearing a white shirt, purple jacket and purple skirt and was grabbed by Knuckles to dance.

"and  
She's such an ass, such an ass  
Check dis deck, I ain't second class!"

He dropped her like Sonic and Shade.

"Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No dey can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh"

Cherrle, Silver, Blaze, Amy and Tails jumped to their feet in applause.

"WOO! I FORGOT HOW MUCH I USED TO ADORE YU-GI-OH! And I never realised how much Mai was actually like Rouge..."

"Grr..."

"I also forgot how much I used to support the JoeyXMai pairing... It's like Knouge but all Yu-Gi-Oh ish... And the fact I like Joey more than Knuckles ^^. I think I like YugiXTea as well, which you might say was like Sonamy but less stalkerish and more... Nice. Can't take credit for the characters- It was ChReNiC's dare and he told me who should be who and they were all awesomely fitting XD. Anyway we have-"

"SHADOW, I KNOW HOW WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT THE IBLIS TRIGGER ONCE AND FOR ALL! HOW DARE HE THINK HE IS THE BEST HEDGEHOG?" Silver interrupted.

"Oh brother..." Sighed Cherrle.

Sonic was suddenly wearing a black t-shirt, leather trousers and leather shoes.

"Let me guess, we're going to challenge him to a race?" Shadow replied.

"No! We are going to steal from him the source of his power, and then we will use it against him!"

"His Chaos Emeralds?"

"Foolish, fool! The emeralds are not the source of his power. His power comes from his leather pants!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Come Shadow, let us attain his leather pants!"

"I guess I had nothing better to do today."

Silver began to sing to the tune of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

"Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Da la  
La la la  
We want his leather pants!

GaGa  
Rah rah rah  
Na na  
Fla fla fla  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants!

I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush)  
(Right on my tush)

Hey!

We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks  
It really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks)  
(It really sucks)"

Shadow:

"You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!"

Silver:

Me and Shadow  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Shadow  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the effing pants!

Blah blah  
Blah blah blah  
Da da  
Pa pa pa  
Ya ya  
Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!

We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a time-traveller  
And he is an alien  
Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot  
We are quite sexy"

Shadow then looked at Silver, confused.

"Silver, that doesn't rhyme!"

"Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!" Silver shouted as Shadow sweatdropped and the two continued to dance.

Silver:

"I have watched Psycho  
And I liked Vertigo  
The Birds was ok  
Oooh! I loved Rear Window  
By Alfred Hitchcock  
Cock Cock Cock  
We love Hitchcock  
(Cock cock cock)  
We love Hitchcock"

"Oh Good evening!" Said Big.

Shadow:

"You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!"

Silver:

"Me and Shadow  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Shadow

We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants

Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants!

Tah tah  
Mah mah mah  
Bah bah  
Wah wah wah  
Zah zah  
Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants!

Gah gah  
Rah rah rah  
Na Na  
Flah Flah Flah  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises"

Both:

"Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it"

Silver:

I'm an evil bitch, baby!

We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends

Je voudrais son  
pantalon cuir  
son pantalon  
Why am I speaking French?"

Silver then grabbed Shadow by the shoulders, with his eyes bloodshot.  
"Why am I speaking French?  
I don't want to be French!  
We want your leather pants!  
Take off your friggin' pants!

Me and Shadow  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Shadow  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me, we'll take your leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin' pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Ga ha  
Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants!

At last the source of Sonic's power, his leather pants! They belong to me!"

"You mean us?" Said Shadow.

"Don't be difficult, Fluffy. Only one of us can wear the pants."

"Ok, Silver. Though I have to say, I had no idea you were this keen to get into Sonic's pants."

"…You know what? On second thought, you put them on."

"What in the name of Chaos is going on? Why did you remove my trousers?" Sonic asked.

"It's over, Sonic! Now we are the ones wearing the pants on this show!" Shouted Silver.

"Yes, behold! Now the true source of your power is clamped tightly around my buttocks." Shadow grinned.

"What? Don't be absurd. My leather pants are not the source of my power."

"Wait, what? They're not? But it was so friggin' obvious!" Silver gasped.

"No, no, no. I'm afraid my power comes from my leather SHOES!"

"No! This cannot be! There aren't even any Lady GaGa songs that rhyme with shoes! Curse you, Iblis trigger!" Silver almost burst into tears.

"I really do like the pants." Shadow said.

"Yes, they do look good on you." Silver replied.

"Can I have those back now?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow said.

Sonic started to sing:

"Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No you can't beat my leather shoes  
I have got some leather shoes

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No you can't beat my leather shoes  
I have got some leather shoes

Le-le-le-leather shoes  
Le-le-leather shoes  
I've got some shoes

Le-le-le-leather shoes  
Le-le-leather shoes  
I've got some sho-"

"THAT'S MY SONG!" Knuckles yelled, and proceeded to rip Sonic apart.

"Uhh..." Cherrle sweatdropped. "Let's just continue..."

Right, we'll get onto the other songs now... Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat now sing Thanks For Nothing by Sum41 as requested by MyMusesSpeakToMe!"

Blaze:

"I'll never take part in the growing population  
Or waste my time with further education (hooha!)  
Forget what we know, it's just a big show  
What they want to control  
So jaded and frustrated  
It's all so complicated  
Fashion, no passion surrounds me"

Silver:

"All I know is I've heard this all before  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
You want me to (want me to)  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change

I can't take part in the business man illusion,  
I'll take my chance in the real world confusion  
Don't blame us, who do we trust when they're so dishonest  
No patience, this nation's obsessed with exploitation  
Lying, denying surrounds me"

Blaze:

"All I know is I've heard this all before  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
You want me to (want me to)  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
Nothing's gonna change"

Both:

"(what!) Don't think you can ignore us (ignore us)  
Don't tell me that we're to blame(we're to blame)  
Don't pick our future for us(for us)  
Or act like we're the same

All I know is I've heard this all before  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
You want me to (want me to)  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
Nothing's gonna change

Thanks for nothing (I've heard this all before),  
Thanks for nothing (reality's a bore),  
Thanks for nothing (it'll never be the same),  
Thanks for nothing (and nothing's gonna change)"

"WOO! AWESOMENESS! Alright next up is Sonic singing Psycho by Puddle of Mudd as requested by Sonic9234!"

Sonic:

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind

To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Yeah, you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Reappear when you feel magical

To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho"

"LASTLY IS DOCTOR EGGMAN SINGING TIK TOK BY KE$HA AS REQUESTED BY ODD SAKURA!"

Eggman:

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Vector:  
(Hey, what up girl?)

Eggman:  
Got my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city

Vector:  
(Lets go)

Eggman:  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party don't start til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh"

"AWESOMENESS. ALRIGHT, I HAVE A PROPSOTITION FOR YA! Right, we're on 90 reviews at the moment. Whoever happens to be the 100th reviewer will get to be in the fic for a chapter as co-host and sing a duet with whichever character he/she pleases. So please, review with your song and character and if YOU are the ONE HUNDRETH reviewer... You COULD BE IN THIS FIC! :O. Alright, we'll be goooing now. Big thanks to ChReNiC for Beta Reading ^^. SEE Y'ALL! XD"


	15. Oh dear! They all have obsessions

"HAI GUYS! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 15! I know what y'all are thinkin'-"

"NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEEEEHHH"

"*Looks angry* Deep breaths Cherrle. Anyway, I've been updating this a hell of a lot lately. The reason would be that-"

"NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEEEHHHH"

"KNUCKLES, WOULD YOU SHUT THE HEEELL UP? Anyways I-"

"I WANNA DUEL 'EM LIKE THEY DO IN YO GI OH!" *continues to sing song*"

"*Shouting over song.* ANYWAY. AS I WAS SAYING. I'm updating today 'cause I was ill a couple days ago and decided I might as well write about half of it. So without further ado, we intro-"

"'CAUSE I'M GROOVY WITH MY YUGI"

"-duce our contest winner..."

"MET THIS CHICK WITH GIANT BOOBIES-"

"KNUCKLES!"

Cherrle spun around to face the red echidna, although her mouth dropped at what she saw.

Knuckles was dancing, whilst still singing the Yu Gi Oh song. On either side of him were Yugi and Mai from, you guessed it, the original Yu Gi Oh, also dancing.

Cherrle facepalmed.

"KNUCKLES!"

"CAN'T BEAT MY, CAN'T BEAT MY, NO THEY CAN'T BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE!"

"KNUCKLES!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE A FURRY!"

"KNUCKLES!"

"CAN'T BEAT MY-"

The writer picked Knuckles up by his shoulder, breaking off the dancing and shaking him furiously.

"KNUUUUCKLES!"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU INTERUPT MY SONG?"

"BECAUSE 1) ONLY THE WRITER IS ALLOWED SUPER MEGA ULTRA AWESOME POWERS 2) YOU'RE NOT FROM BROOKLYN 3) THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING FROM LAST CHAPTER. 4) THE HEART OF THE CARDS ONLY EXISTS IN YU GI OH LAND, NOT SONIC LAND 5) YOU. ARE. NOT. JOEY. WHEELER."

"AM TOO! YAMI KNUCKLES GO!"

"6) NOW YOUR CONFUSING TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS. 7) AND YOUR CONFUSING TWO DIFFERENT ANIME'S! AND 8) THEY DON'T BELONG IN THIS FIC. IF SEGA FIND OUT, THEY'LL SUE YOUR ASS!"

"Awh..." Sighed Yugi.

"Sorry guys... It was nice having you and all but I'm afraid your gonna have to go back to the Yu Gi Oh section of ."

"Tsk. We came all this way for nothing. C'mon short stuff; might as well get outta here." Mai said, grabbing his hair and pulling him along after her.

"Meep."

"I hope we'll see you again sometime. BYE GUYS!" Cherrle waved as Mai saluted goodbye and left wherever the hell this fic is taking place.

"Now Knuckles, I-"

Knuckles was currently kneeling on the floor sobbing, cards surrounding him.

"Everything I've ever known... It's a lie... It's all a lie... The heart of the cards..."

"Knuckles. You belong to SEGA, not whoever made Yu Gi Oh. The only thing the two have in common is that they are both dubbed by 4kids. Now get up and-"

"ME AND BAKURA WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE, HIM AND ME WILL TAKE YOUR LEATHER PANTS!"

Silver sang as he stood next to Bakura, doing that random arm-move-finger wiggle from... Some song.

"Now look what you've gone and done! Goddamnit Knuckles! I expect these things from Silver, not you!"

Cherrle sighed.

"Hey Bakura!"

"What do you want? I am currently singing with my new best friend, this random silver hedgehog."

"You want the leather pants?"

"IT'S ONLY MY NEW LIFES DREAM!"

"Weeeeell... I just saw Yugi go out there... He has the pants, no?"

"THE LEATHER PAAAANTS! COME BACK HERE STRANGE-HAIRED PEOPLE! I WANT YOUR PANTS!"

He then followed the other two outside.

"Wasn't it **Yami **Yugi that had the leather pants?" asked Sonic.

"As long as he leaves, I don't care how politically incorrect this thing is. AS I WAS SAYING-"

"WAAAAAH! MY FRIEND!"

"MY CAAARDS!"

"EDWAARD!

"GUYS. GET OVER IT. YOU ALL BELONG TO FREAKIN' SONIC X!"

"Or for Knuckles and Sonic, Sonic Underground." Tails pointed out.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. HOLD UP."

"What is it Shadow?"

"THERE WAS ANOTHER ANIME. WITHOUT. SHADOW. THE. HEDGEHOG.?"

"No..."

"Damn good."

"...There were two."

Shadow, now leader of the emo supergroup consisting of him, Knuckles, Silver and Sonic, all began sobbing for various reasons.

"*Sigh*. Rouge, slap them."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'd get done for animal abuse. Duh."

"I think you're a little past that..."

"Just do it dammnit."

"Fine. *SLAP* YOU ARE NOT JOEY WHEELER. *SLAP* BAKURA IS GONE. DEAL WITH IT BITCH. *SLAP* EDWARD CULLEN ISN'T REAL. *SLAP* SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE."

And they were all back to sense.

"FINALLY. Now, I would like you to all see our contest winner... ... ... .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"SAY IT DAMMNIT."

"CALM DOWN ROUGE. Jeesh... Tailsfan54321!"

Everybody clapped as he appeared from... Wherever.

"I know some of you were upset that you didn't get to be in the fic... Do not fear! If we make it the 200th reviewer will get the same reward! And then the 300th... ect ect ect. BUT, you can't win twice. That just wouldn't be fair ^^. ALSO. I KNOW MEGA MARIO HAS BEEN ASKING FOREVER SO... The Gurren Lagann episode. Right, I was trying to work out when to do it because I know it will take a lot of a chapter and a lot of work. So I have come up with a solution. Chapter 25 will be our first landmark on our way to wherever... Provided we get that far the next will be 50, 75, 100, 150... To whenever this ends. I'd preferably like to keep this going for quite a while though. Obviously, we're both gaining and loosing reviewers all the time so... Fingers crossed. Anyways, chapter 25 will be a Gurren Lagann chapter. We will do the theme song and episode. Then, we'll go over any "Memorable moments" ect from the past 25 chapters... Before we resume in chapter 26. So that is when that will happen XD. ANYWAY. LET'S GET THIS THING GOING!"

"Eggman. Yo Know What To Do's."

Eggman then tried to shoot Sonic with a bazooka. Sonic ran to the side.

"Well you did say ANY way, right ;)."

Espio then ran into a wall. This fell on Knuckles, who decided he should hit Sonic for no reason. Silver and Shadow then made beans on toast. They then decided to make a pie out of it. The fivesome ran to Buckingham Palace and threw it at the Queen, who exploded. They then went to jail for assassinating the queen, but were broken out by Barak Obama and returned to this fic.

The giant wheel of death, covered in yet more stamps and blood, and then ran over Chris Thorndyke 37 times.

Vectorzilla ate everyone and destroyed the city.

"Mega Mario: I'm really sorry but I can't act out that video. Mostly because I had literally no idea what was going on the whole time 0_0. Same with ChReNiC. Like, I get the videos but I couldn't type it out... If you want a video, it need slike a proper script or something. I'm gonna say this now; I will still act out videos but they must be 4 or under minutes long. Otherwise they take up WAY too much text, trust me. I will still do Gurren Lagann episode 6 and anything that has already been sent in but from now on 4 or under, kay? I will do random scenes from anime's though ^^.

ANYWAYS."

Cherrle secretly put Sonic in a cloning machine. Three new copies were made.

"Sonics?"

"Yes?" They all said simutaniously.

"FakeSonic1; go to... A pasta place on a date with Amy."

"Yes Ma'am." Said FakeSonic1, quickly grabbing Amy and almost reluctantly dashing off.

"NO! JET! MY JET!" She screamed, kissing the bird one last time before being torn away for her lover-for-two-chapters.

"FakeSonic2; go to... The cinema with Blaze."

"Alright!" He grinned before taking Blaze's hand and dashing off before she could say anything.

"FakeSonic3; go to... The water park with Rouge."

"WOO! YES!" He yelled.

"No. We are **not **going to a water park."

"LOL. Alright... How about the Pan-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE PANCAKE HOUSE."

"Oh yeah. Your banned... Go... to a fair then."

"Fine" She said, as FakeSonic3 was about to grab her.

"But you touch me, you die."

"... Dammnit." The two walked off at least two metres apart.

"Real Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go get some chilli dogs and pretend it's a date?"

"Awesome."

"Tailsfan can do a few dares before we get back. Oh, and everyone else gets to party. But it's a guys only party so Tikal can go sit in the rain and play pat-a-cake with Cream."

The two walked off talking.

Everybody raved.

"Now" said Tailsfan. "I have some questions that I have been provided with. Shadow and Silver can you hug TDSonic135?"

"Uhh... Dammnit. They all want hugs, don't they?"

"SURE!"

They both hugged TDSonic135.

"TAILS. Can you hug me?"

Tails hugged Tailsfan.

"Eggman, I thought I'd just say that you're an awesome villain, despite the fact that you're like evil..."

"Ho ho ho! Why thankyou!"

"Okay let's see... Big, give TDSonic some chocolate."

"Uhh... Froggy?" He asked, handing over the chocolate.

"OMNOMNOM." Said TDSonic.

At that moment, all the girls, fake Sonic's, real Sonic and Cherrle returned.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever eaten a chilli dog... Huh... BYE BY FAKE SONICS!"

They all disappeared.

"JET. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO AMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

He kissed her.

"Also, Shadow has no hovershoes for five chapters."

"WHY."

"BECAUSE I SAY SO. WELL NO, SONICSPEED DOES BUT WHATEVER."

"HMPH!" He cried, removing his shoes.

"TAG TEAM TIME! Silvaze VS Sonamy. GO!"

Sonic spin dashed Silver, who just floated him before Blaze threw fire balls at him. Sonic then ran and jumped in llama milk to cool off. Amy attempted to attack with hammers, but suffered the same fate.

"Well... That didn't work... Hmm. TUNE IN NEXT TAIME TO SEE WHO WILL TAKE ON SILVAZE XD."

"Really?"

"Meh, whatever. ANYWAYS. Okay, so as you guys know this is Tailsfan."

Shadow raised his hand.

"Why is his name Tailsfan? Why not... SHADOWFAN?"

"OR SILVERFAN! YEAH!"

"Because you two are douches. But not you Silver; I love you. Alright, so let's look back at some of the dares she's asked for before... Take it away!"

"Knuckles stealing the master emerald like from Shadow579's videos"

"NOOOO!" He ran sobbing to the emo corner. "THE HEART OF THE CARDS WILL SAVE ME!"

"Having the super forms beat up Rouge."

"DAMN YOU!" Rouge ran to roundhouse kick Tailsfan, but Cherrle put up an invisible special barrier.

"Uh-uh Rouge. No wailing on the guest. Continue."

"Telling Blaze about her and he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Who?" Asked Tails.

"DAMMNIT THIS ISN'T DAMN HARRY DAMN POTTER YOU DAMN IDIOT! SHE DAMN WELL MEANS DAMN MEPHILIS DAMMNIT!"

Blaze then ran sobbing to the emo corner.

"Sorry Blaze!" Called Tailsfan.

"It's alright; we'll get her later. Continue."

"Making Sonic go into the closet with Eggman."

Sonic then shot himself.

Cherrle revived him.

"Okay, so your dare for this time?"

"I want... Knuckles and Rouge to go on a date to the water park."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. I COMMAND THY TO GO TO THY WATER PARK!"

"*sigh.* C'mon idiot."

"NO! RED EYES DRAGON! NO! SWORDSMAN OF LANDSTAR"

Rouge grabbed him, similar to the way Mai grabbed Yugi earlier in the chapter, dragging a still sobbing Knuckles to a park.

"And I think Espio should be the sombrero guy. He should have a bodyguard though."

Cherrle shoved the sombrero of doom onto Espio's head, randomly grabbing Storm to use as the bodyguard.

"Off you go. Okay, now... SONAAWK. TRANSFORM INTO SUPER SAMTHANG WITH THE STORM EMBLEMS! NAAAW!"

"I AM... YAMI SONIC."

Wave glared at Cherrle.

"Will you stop stealing everything from Yu Gi Oh?"

"But... FINE. SONIC IS NOW MILKSHAKE MAN. MILKSHAKE MAN, GIVE OMEGA A MILKSHAKE! NAAAAW!"

"Bzzt... Milkshake man... Which milkshake do thou wish to order... bzzzt...?"

"HAMSTER FLAVOUR."

"Bzzt... Here is thou requested milkshake... Bzzt..."

"YUM... YUM... INGESTING MILKSHAKE... MILKSHAKE HALF INGESTED... MILKSHAKE FULLY INGESTED."

"Ohh Silvy..."

"Yeah?"

"Wear this? Show off how feminine you are!"

Silver was then wearing a pale pink dress with flowers, complete with hot pink doll shoes and hair tied into a ponytail.

"OH SILVY, YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"I feel gay..."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other before staring forwards and grinning.

"IF YOU WERE GAY!

THAT'D BE OKAY!"

"I'M NOT FREAKIN' GAY!"

"I THINK IT'S TIME!" Shouted Tailsfan.

"Alraight!" The screen came on once again. Storm was on the floor out cold and all the slides were down.

"Gawd Dammnit."

-Fifteen minutes later-

"QUICKLY. SOMEONE GIVE MOUTH TO MOUTH TO STORM! SILVER, YOU DO IT!"

"WHY ME? I-"

The writer had already shoved him down.

Storm spluttered to life.

"OH STORM!" The writer hugged the massive bird before turning to the two.

"He did it."

"She did it."

"Not asking. I am not asking. Just... You two are never ever going out together again."

"So. Let's carry on. Alright... Silver what's your favourite food? BESIDES SYRUP."

"MARSHMALLOWS! FLUFFY! FLUFFY! FLUFFY! And... Cheese. Red Lester to be exact."

"Speaking of marshmallows... How many can you fit in your mouth Shadow?"

"Not sure..."

-five minutes later-

Shadow had ten marshmallows in his mouth as everyone cheered him on. He put one more in.

"Chuhubby buhhnny" He drooled.

"ELEVEN!"

He shoved another one in.

"Chuuuhbby Buhnny."

"TWELVE!"

"Chuhuhbby Buhnnnny."

"THIRTEEN!"

"Ch-chuhbby... Buhnny..."

"FOURTEEN!"

"Ch-cuhbby... Buhhny..."

"FIFTEEN!"

"C-c- Cuh-cuhbb- BLAAAAH."

He then reached his gag reflex and threw up marshmallows all over the floor.

"Ew... FIFTEEN! WOO! Let's see... Shadow and Blaze... Ten people to give Texas wedgies' to! "

"AWESOME. SONIC 'CAUSE HE'S A FAKER. SILVER 'CASUE I LOVE MAKING HIM CRY. KNUCKLES 'CAUSE HE THINKS HE'S STRONGER THAN ME. JET 'CAUSE I WASN'T A MAIN CHARACTER IN HIS GAME. STORM, SAME REASON. WAVE, SAME REASON. Vector! 'Cause he's too tall. Espio because he thinks he's sooo cool being a ninja. Amy because she's the only one who actually seems to wear underwear... Roug-"

"You are going no where near my ass."

"I mean... Barbarella. 'Cause I can."

Blaze nodded.

"I totally agree with all of them."

They then proceeded to give all ten Texas wedgies before Shadow cried out

"I AM THE ULTIMATE."

Torque then appeared and gave EVERYONE Texas wedgies apart from Cherrle and her co-host.

Everyone hopped around holing their buts.

"WHEY. Blaze, here's some catnip and a convertible. Go nuts!"

"Mrrrrowwww!" She drove around the place at such a speed that everyone had to leap out of the way for their lives. She finally hit Jet.

"NO! JET!" Amy screamed kissing him.

"Silver. Pick up line challenge. Amy. Go."

"Uhmm... Baby, you must be a broom because you sweep me off my feet."

"SONIKKU! Go to hell Jet."

She then proceeded to glomp Silver.

"OH SONIKKU!"

"I'M SILVER."

"OH. GO TO HELL SILVER. SONIKKU!"

She then glomped Sonic.

"Amy" Cherrle said as Tailsfan held a mirror in front of Amy.

"What do you see?"

"...Me."

"Anything else?"

"...Pink."

"*sweatdrops.* I guess that's all we'll get..."

"Tails." Tailsfan said. "Why do you help Amy out a lot instead of Sonic? Like in Adventure, Adventure 2, X ect ect?"

"Well... I guess me and Amy are good friends. I try to help all my friends."

"Cool."

"BORING." Shouted Cherrle. "Do you like her? Like like like? Like like like like like like? LIKE?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uhh... No."

"You guys suck. KNUCKLES USE THE SPESHAAL BEAM CANON MAN!"

"BEAM CANON!" He shot Sonic right through the head.

Espio then dressed up as Sasuke. He actually looked pretty awesome.

Sonic dressed as Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles." Said Cherrle.

"But I-"

"Oi. Echidna. Wheres my money?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not-"

Shadow then punched him in the gut, despite him being bright blue with green eyes. In fact, the only difference was that he had Knuckles' shoes and gloves on. In fact, he was standing next to the real Knuckles.

"SONIKKU!" Amy glomped the real Knuckles, who hadn't changed one bit.

"I. AM. NOT. SONIC."

"OH MY GAWDS! TWO KNUCKLES'? WHO'S THE REAL ONE? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT... FIIIIGHT!"

The real Knuckles punched Sonic and gave him a nosebleed.

"Hmm... One true question... One that only Knuckles, the Yu Gi Oh nerd would know... Knuckles, what is Joey Wheeler's Japanese name?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi!"

"Alright... If this fake Knuckles is really Sonic then he should know... A question only a diehard Edward fan would know... What year was Edward Cullen born?"

"June 20th 1901! And he became a vampire in 1918. He is 6'2 and this year was one hundred and nine years old. He-"

"Yup. That's Sonic alright. Great, so we got the Yu Gi Oh nerd... The Edward Cullen nerd... Whats next, the Bakugan nerd? I damn well hope not; everyone knows Bakugan is just a crappy remake of Yu Gi Oh. Moving along... Shadow, sleep!"

Shadow then fell asleep. Heatless Lugia injected him with syrum that made him sleep longer and talk a lot.

"Pie... RPatz... Thumbtacks... Joe Jonas... I love..."

"HE'S GONNA SPILL IT!"

"..Joe Jonas... I want Joe Jonas..."

"GREAT."

"I AM SASUKE! MWAHAHA!"

"*Sigh.* So lemme get this straight. Sonic is a diehard Team Edward fan..."

"I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN! *hugging Edward doll* SO MUCH. HE'S JUST SO PERFECT AND... SQUEEEE!"

"...Knuckles is a MASSIVE Yu Gi Oh nerd..."

"So, if I put my Red Eyes here... And then I use my Dark Magician..."

"...Espio is a Naruto fanboy..."

"MWAHAHA. I AM THE REAL SASUKE!"

"...And Shadow is a closet Jonas obsessor. Greaaat... Whatever. TO THE FANBOY PIT."

Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal and Wave were then thrown to the fanboys. After five minutes, they were dragged out looking very torn.

"Oh dear... SHADOW. WAKEY WAKEY!" Cherrle kicked him.

"Huh wah? I was just getting to the part where Joe- I mean where I stabbed Miley Cyrus in the gut... Pshh... Yeah... *looks left*"

"Because this isn't disturbing at all. Ahem. Shadow, you must tell everyone how much you love and respect the faker, even though technically you're the faker since you were modelled on an ancient image of his super form and you haven't used those crappy nicknames since SA2. Proceed."

"Hell to the no."

"That or the pit dammnit!"

"Faker- I mean Sonic... I really admire all that you do. I look up to you like some kind of brother and... Your special and I respect you."

Silver and Sonic exchanged a glance before laughing and exclaiming...

"IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY!"

"QUIET DAMMNIT!" Shadow snarled.

"SONNG TIME!"

"You know how happy I was when I saw this song? And this couple? I having a leedle bit of a Three Days Grace craze and I think I heard this song once before. So I saw the review and downloaded it, knowing I'd like it (Exactly what I did with the Sum41 songs XD) and I instantly recognised the beginning lyrics... They'd been my friends Msn and Facebook lyrics for aaaages. Long story short I've been listening to it on repeat for that day. I adore this song; it's one of my favourites by them, up there with I Hate Everything About You. ANYWAY. This is Knuckles and Rouge singing Just Like You by Three Days Grace as requested by MyMusesSpeakToMe. Now... Silvy, go get you're bass."

The white hedgehog punched the air.

"ALRIGHT!"

Cherrle turned to Jet, who was holding Amy's hand.

"JET!"

"WHA?"

"You play, right?"

"Uh-huh"

Cherrle threw him a black and orange electric guitar.

"Go plug it in. Divide the lyrics up accordingly. We are SO playing this."

She got behind the drums and the trio began playing the intro.

-Intro-

Rouge:

"I could be mean!

I could be angry!

You know I could be just like you!"

Knuckles:

"I could be FAKE.

I could be STUPID.

You know I could be just like you!"

Rouge:

"You thought you were standing beside me.  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Knuckles:

"You thought you were there to guide me;  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me;  
You were only in my way!  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Rouge:

"I could be COLD.

I could be RUTHLESS.

You know I could be just like YOU."

Knuckles:

"I could be WEAK!

I could be SENSELESS!

You know I could be just like YOU!

You thought you were standing beside me.  
You were only in my way!  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

By now it was obvious the two were getting pretty angry, but the 'band' continued to play as they were thoroughly amused, especially by how much the lyrics fitted.

Rouge:

"You thought you were there to guide me;  
You were only in my way!  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me;  
You were only in my way!  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Knuckles:

"On my own,

'Cause I can't take living with you.  
I'm alone,

So I won't turn out like you want me to."

Knuckles (quieter):

"You thought you were standing beside me.  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

Both:

"You thought you were there to guide me!  
You were only in my way!  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THERE TO GUIDE ME!

YOU WERE ONLY IN MY WAY!

YOU'RE WRONG IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL BE JUST LIKE YOU!"

Rouge:  
"I could be mean.  
I could be angry.  
You know I could be just like _**you**_."

Which is when they started to fight. Harshly. Cherrle stood up quickly before shouting

"JET! HOLD MY STICKS!"

And throwing the sticks at his head.

"C'MON SILVY!" She shouted, slapping his had tag-team style.

"WOO!" He fist-pumped the air before throwing his black, spiky bass at Jet and jumping into the fight.

"BRAAAWL!" Shouted Cherrle.

Jet lay in a pile of instruments on the floor, little yellow birdies flying around his head. To his upset, Amy did not come to his help.

"CHERRLE." Shouted Sonic.

"What?" Cherrle looked up from what she was doing; sitting on Knuckles' back and smashing the hi-hat into his head.

"Why the cheeseburger are **YOU** fighting?"

"Because I felt like it..."

"Silver."

"Yeah?"

"Why the firetrucking cheeseburger are **YOU **fighting?"

"Because Cherrle told me too..."

Sonic sighed and eye-rolled as the four stood, straightening themselves up.

The Internet Is For Porn- Avenue Q. Blaze, Amy, Wave, Jet, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, anyone else but Silver and Rouge.

"Ahem. Yeah. ANYWAY. Next up we have... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Shadow singing Fat Lip by Sum 41! . Shadow is dressed as a transsexual dragqueen. Sonic is a tree. Tails is a candle. Knuckles is, yet again, a milkshake. Espio is a Labrador. Despite the fact we have our 'band' you CAN still dare Silver and Jet to sing. Take it awayyyy (:."

-Guitar solo-

-Bass and drums come in-

Sonic:

"Stormin' through the party like my name was El nino"

Knuckles:  
"When I'm hangin' out drinkin' in the back of an El Camino"

Tails:  
"As a kid"

Shadow:

"Was a skid"

Tails:

"and no one knew me by name"

Shadow:  
"Trashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came"

Tails:

"Now, I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high School  
Never goin' never showin' up when we had to"

Espio:  
"Attention that we crave don't tell us to behave  
I'm sick of always hearin' act your age"

Sonic:  
"I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down"

-Instrumental-

Knuckles:  
"Be"

Espio:

"-cuz"

Tails:

" you"

Sonic:

" don't"

Shadow:  
"Know us at all we laugh when old people fall"

Knuckles:  
"But what would you expect with a conscience so small?"

Tails:  
"Heavy metal"

Espio:

"and mullets"

Tails:

"it's how we were raised

Maiden"

Espio:

"and priest"

Tails:

"were the gods that we praised"

Sonic:  
"'Cuz we like havin' fun at other people's expense and  
Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense then"

Shadow:  
"It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn  
I'm sick of bein' told to wait my turn"

Sonic and Shadow:

"I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down"

-Instrumental-

-Acoustic guitar starts-

Knuckles:

"Don't count on me, to let you know when  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again"

-Drums come back in-

Knuckles:  
"Don't count on me, it's the point you're missin'  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listenin'"

-Electrics start again-

Shadow:  
"Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,"

Espio:  
"Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothin'"

Tails:  
"You be standin' on the corner talkin' all that kamuffin,"

Sonic:

"But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'"

Espio:  
"'Cause if the egg don't stain you'll be ringin' off the hook  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion"

Tails:  
"The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion..."

-Drum solo-

All:  
"I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down

Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society  
Waste my time again  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down"

"Man, I love Sum 41 XD. Sorry ChReNiC but it's only the winner who is allowed to sing in the thing... So it'll be Sonic and Tails singing this one. It's Run Around by Jasan Radford as requested by ChReNiC!"

-Intro-

Sonic:

"Things are starting to accelerate into something  
Never stopping always trouble bubbling"

Tails:  
"Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning  
Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!"

Both:  
"It's getting too insane  
I'm trying to maintain  
Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!

You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around!  
I run around!  
We all do a run run run around!"

Sonic:  
"It is getting closer  
More intense, ever spinning  
Twisting turning roller coaster!"

Tails:  
"Inch by inch the gap is closing  
Pressure building  
Temperature rising  
Higher and higher!"

Both:  
"It's getting too crazy  
I wish I could maybe  
Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!"

Sonic:  
"Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby"

Tails:  
"Like a rocket!  
Like a rocket!  
Never stopping!  
You'll never stop it!"

-Drum roll-

Both:  
"You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around!  
I run around!  
We all do a run run run around!  
You run around! (You run around)  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around! (You run around)  
I run around!  
We all do a run run run around!"

"XD awesome. Next is... Knuckles rapping the Mcdonalds rap as a request by TDSonic135... I'm guessing this is the one you wanted ^^. Omega, think you can lay the beat down?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Let's go then!"

Knuckles:

"Big Mac

Big Mac

Big Mac

I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce  
Don't be frontin' son no seeds on a bun  
We be up in this drive thru  
Order for two  
I gots a craving for a number nine like my shoe  
We need some chicken up in here  
In this dizzle  
For rizzle my nizzle  
Extra salt on the frizzle  
Dr. Pepper my brother  
Another for your mother  
Double double super size  
And don't forget the FRIES..."

"LOL. I was like MEGALOL when I saw that XD. Next is Omega with I Am Ironman by Black Sabbath as requested by Lord Of The Storms 28!"

-Bass drum-

-One guitar note-

Omega (electronic voice):

"I AM IRONMAN!"

-Intro starts-

Omega:

"Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?"

-Instrumental-

Omega:  
"Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?"

-Compilation of guitar and short drum solos-

Omega:  
"He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world"

-Short riff-

Omega:  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold"

-Instrumental-

Omega:  
"Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads

Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge"

-Faster paced guitar and drums, solo with bass coming in-

"Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!"

-Long instrumental, including riffs, drum solos and fills-

"Shadow, sing this song for Tailsfan NOW."

Shadow:

"Hello everybody Shadow here  
now that I'm here you will not fear  
destroy everything with my guns  
blow 'em all up to kingdom come  
hey look over there it's a power up  
maybe with this I wont screw up  
I sure hope I can live to see the day  
that I don't mess up in my own video game"

"Next is Tailsfan54321 and Miles 'Tails' Prower with Heeding the Call by Hammerfall! Sorry, I couldn't find Pollyanna properly because there were so many different versions of it... I think this is the other one you wanted ^^. If I got the lyrics wrong, I'll put it back in next chapter. GO!"

Tailsfan:

"A flash in the night, a journey through time  
the Templars are back on the streets  
Guarded by prowess and the will to survive  
all led by the guiding light"

Tails:  
"Angels of mercy, guardians of time  
Shackled and chained through the eternal flame  
the hammer will slowly arise"

Both:  
"Heeding The Call, one and for all  
never surrender, with glory we'll fall  
Brothers unite, let's stand up and fight  
fulfilling our fate, we are  
Heeding The Call"

-Instrumental-

Tailsfan:  
"One step ahead, revealing the past  
united, together we stand  
The call of the thunder, the sign to begin  
this final crusade we will win"

Tails:  
"Angels of mercy, our journey must proceed  
With hearts all filled up with chivalry  
the lifeblood that we all need"

Both:  
"Heeding The Call, one and for all  
never surrender, with glory we'll fall  
Brothers unite, let stand up and fight  
fulfilling our fate, we are Heeding The Call"

-Epic solo-

Both:  
"Oh, oh, oh (TIMES LIKE A GAJILLION)…"

-Solo-

Both  
"Heeding The Call, one and for all  
never surrender, with glory we'll fall  
Brothers unite, let's stand up and fight  
fulfilling our fate, we are Heeding The Call"

"Last song... Amy, Wave and Blaze have a little message to sing... Enjoy."

Amy  
"Finally, we get to sing a whole song all by ourselves! And we're going to teach something relavent, something modern. The internet! The internet is really really great.."

Jet:  
"For porn!"

Blaze:  
"I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait"

Jet:  
"For porn!"

Wave:  
"Huh?  
There's always some new site,"

Jet:  
"For porn!"

Amy:  
"I browse all day and night"

Jet:  
"For porn!"

Blaze:  
"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light"

Jet:  
"For porn!"

Wave:  
"Jet!"

Jet:  
"The internet is for porn"

Wave:  
"Jet!"

Jet:  
"The internet is for porn,"

Wave:  
"What are you doing!"

Jet:  
"Why you think the net was born?  
Porn porn porn!"

Wave:  
"JEEET!"  
Jet:  
"Oh hello Wave!"

Blaze:  
"You are ruining our song!"

Jet:  
"Oh me sorry, me no mean to"

Wave:  
"Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so we can finish?"

Jet:  
"Okey-Dokey"

Wave:  
"Good"

Blaze:  
"I'm glad we have this new technology"

Jet:  
"For porn! Oops..."

Blaze:  
"Which gives us untold opportunity"

Jet:  
"For por-oops, sorry"

Blaze:  
"Right from you own desktop"

Jet:  
"For -"

Blaze:  
"You can research browse and shop  
Until you've had enough and your ready to stop"

Shadow:  
"FOR PORN!"

Amy:  
"Shadow!"

Shadow:  
"The internet is for porn!"

Wave:  
"Noooo!"

Shadow:  
"The internet if for porn!"

Amy:

"Shadow!"

Shadow:  
"Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!"

Blaze  
"That's gross! You're perverts."

Jet:  
"Ah, sticks and stones Amy."

Wave:  
"No really, your perverts.  
Normal people don't sit at home and look  
At porn on the internet"

Jet:  
"Ohhhh?"

Amy:  
"What?"

Shadow:  
"You have no idea  
Ready normal people?"

Espio:  
"Ready!"

Sonic:

"Ready!"

Tails:

"Ready!"

Shadow:  
"Let me hear it!"

Guys:  
"The internet is for porn!"

Sonic:

"Sorry Amy!"

Guys:  
"The internet is for porn!"

Sonic:  
"I masturbate!"

Guys:  
"All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!"

Wave:  
"The internet is not for porn!"

Guys:  
"PORN!, PORN, P-"

Amy:  
"HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Now I know for a fact that you, Tails, check your portfolio and trade stocks online"

Tails:  
"That's correct."

Amy:  
"And Espio, you buy things on Amazon dot com."

Espio:  
"Sure!"

Amy:  
"And Knuckles, you keep selling your possessions on Ebay."

Knuckles:  
"Yes I do!"

Amy:  
"And Sonic, you sent me that sweet online birthday card"

Sonic:  
"True!"

Jet:  
"Oh, but Amy-  
What you think he do . . .after? hmm?"

Sonic:  
"...yeah..."

Amy:  
"EEEWWWWW!"

Guys:  
"The internet is for porn!"

Girls:  
"Gross!"

Guys:  
"The internet is for porn!"

Amy:  
"I hate porn!"

Shadow:  
"Grab your dick and double click for"

Guys:

"Porn, porn, porn!"

Wave:  
"I hate you men!"

Tails:  
"Porn!"

Espio:

"Porn!"

Knuckles:

"Porn!"

Sonic:

"Porn!"

Blaze:  
"I"m leaving!"

Tails:  
"Porn!"

Espio:

"Porn!"

Knuckles:

"Porn!"

Sonic:

"Porn!"

Blaze:  
"I hate the internet!"

Shadow:  
"The internet is for"

Shadow and Jet:  
"Internet is for"

Guys:  
"Internet is for PORN!"

Jet:  
"YEAH!"

"Oh right so the- What? It's over? OH. RIGHT. SORRY!"

Cherrle, Rouge and Silver got up from where they were sitting. Tikal was randomly meditating.

"Silver!"

"Yes Shadow?"

"Why didn't you join in?

"I don't watch porn..."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other before smirking, turning forwards and exclaiming...

"IF YOU WERE GAY,

THAT'D BE OKAY!"

"I. AM. NOT. GAY. FOR THE LAST TIME, JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT PERVERTED, IT DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY!"

"Rouge!" Amy snapped.

"Whaddyou want?"

"Why weren't you singing with us!"

"Meh, I see both sides of the argument."

Cherrle picked up Sonic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IS THAT THE SEA? NO! NO! NO- *glub glub glub*"

Cherrle threw him into the ocean.

"SONIKKU! NO!"

"MEGALOL! Oh AMY..."

"Yes Cherrle?"

Cherrle smashed Amy around the face with a Piko Piko hammer.

"MEGALOL! Knuckles, make out with Blaze."

"Why? It's always me!"

"Because AquaRaven wants to see if Rouge and Silver get jealous."

"Okay..."

Knuckles made out with Blaze as Silver and Rouge sat and played poker.

"Got any 3's?" Silver asked.

"Wrong game, idiot."

"Oh..."

"DAMN IT!" Cherrle shouted, throwing the hat she was suddenly wearing onto the floor.

"MY DAMN TWO FAVOURITE DAMN COUPLES DAMNIT!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? **Shadow?"**

"Shut it Rouge. FAN BOY PIT!"

Rouge was lobbed into the fanboy pit shouting

"YOU KIDS GET AWF MAII LAWN!"

"FANGIRLS!"

Silver was thrown to the fangirls.

"Shadz..."

"Don't call me that!"

"FALCOOOONNNN..."

"I hate you."

"PAAAWNCH!"

Shadow's head exploded.

"MILES! HAVE A COOKIE!"

"WOO! CHOCKY CHIPPY!"

"FALCCOONNN..."

"Meep..."

"PAAAWNCH!"

Tails' head then exploded.

"So I lied. There's ONE MORE song I'd like to do... Okay, so I had this idea considering the triangle thing... Knuckles and Shadow. Stacey's Mom, Fountains of Wayne."

"Hell to the no."

"C'mon Shadow. It's a legendary song!"

"..."

"Fanpit?"

"Grr. You win this round Cherrle..."

-Bass starts-

-Drums come in as singing starts-

Knuckles:

"Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on"

Shadow:  
"Stacy, can I come over after schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool?"

Knuckles:

"(after school)"

Shadow:  
"We can hang around by the poo-oo-oo-oo-ool"

Knuckles:

"(hang by the pool)"

Shadow:  
"Did your mom get back from her business trip?"

Knuckles:

"(business trip)"

Shadow:  
"Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?"

Knuckles:

"(give me the slip)"

Both:  
"You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me"

Shadow  
"I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom"

Knuckles:  
"Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on"

Shadow:  
"Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?"

Knuckles:

"(mowed your lawn)"

Shadow:  
"Your mom came out with just a towel on"

Knuckles:

"(towel on)"

Shadow:  
"I could tell she liked me from the way she stared"

Knuckles:

"(the way she stared)"

Shadow:  
"And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there""

Knuckles:

"(a spot over there)"

Shadow:  
"And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me"

Both:  
"Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom"

-Instrumental solo-

Shadow:  
"Stacy's mom has got it goin' on"

Knuckles

"(She's got it goin' on)"

Shadow:  
"She's all I want and I've waited for so long,"

Knuckles:

"(I've waited and waited)"

Shadow:  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but  
I'm in love with"

Knuckles:

"(Stacy's mom oh oh)"

Shadow:

"I'm in love with"

Knuckles  
"(Stacys mom oh oh)"

Shadow:

"Wait a minute"

Both:

"Stacy can't you see?

Your just not the girl for me"

Shadow:  
"I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom"

"I think that just made my day. I'll see ya'll next time... BYEE XD."


	16. Coincidence? I think not!

"GUYS. GUESS WHAT. I never actually realised... The voice actor who played Yugi and Yami from the Yu Gi Oh series is actually Dan Green... Knuckles' now ex voice actor... I had no idea and made Knuckles obsessed with the series. How bloody ironic 0_0. Dan Green was Vector, Storm, Professor Pickle, Mephilis and the Ice Cream Man aswell... Also, the person who played Solomon Muto was E-123 Omega and Meowth (R.I.P Maddie Blaustein) and the one that really made me go 0_0 WHAT THE HELL... The newest VA for Mai Valentine played Wave and Blaze. I was like yes, because there are SO many similarities. I mean, it would've made sense if she'd voiced ROUGE but Blaze? Really? It just made me lol a bit. She was also Dark Magician Girl. Also, Kaiba's VA was also Brock and James from Pokemon with Amy's VA being the evil girl from one of the new evil teams... Who'd have thought eh? It's kinda weird... Ok, I'll shut up rambling now."

"I love Barack Obama

Barack Obama

Barack Obama

I love Barack Obama

I want him to be the prez.

And not just 'cause he's a black guy, 'cause he's a black guy, 'cause he's a black guy.

Not just 'cause he's a black guy, because he's a bad mutha fu***.

I heard he had superpowers, laser eyebeams and superpowers.

I heard he had superpowers and he once ate a kid.

I love Barack Obama

Barack Obama

BARACK OBAMA!

I love Barack Obama

I want him to be the prez...-

-ident."

"Lovely Shadow... WAIT HERE!"

"Um... Kay.."

Cherrle was then called over to the viewers box, which accommodated everybody who had ever reviewed the fic ever. Tailsfan then whispered in her ear.

Cherrle smiled.

Shadow growled.

"I'M DYING OF OLD AAAAGE OVER HERE!"

He was then promptly slapped round the head by Rouge.

"You don't age, dipwad."

"Suddup!"

Cherrle eyerolled.

"Cherrle. He has a point." Pointed out Blaze. Cherrle beckoned over Blaze and whispered something.

"YAWN." Shouted Knuckles.

"I need the girls over here now. And Silver." Blaze called.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other, grinned then looked forwards.

"IF YOU WERE GAY,

THAT'D BE OKAY!"

Before Silver could even shout "I'M NOT GAY!" OddSakura had rampaged in and killed both Sonic and Shadow. Cherrle sighed and revived them. OddSakura then punched them and hugged Silver.

Blaze began whispering furiously whilst the rest of the guys sat around and played poker.

"Ready?" Tailsfan asked.

All nodded enthusiastically.

"CHAAAAARGE!" He shouted as Cherrle, Amy, Blaze, Wave, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, Silver and even ZombieTopaz ran at the rest of the guys with clubs.

"Meep." Said Sonic.

-Ten minutes later-

"My head hurts."

"Shadow, you're lucky I revived you... Twice."

"You killed me one of those times! What the hell was that for?"

"Because Tailsfan was mad about the porn song, especially with Sonic for being irresponsible and letting Tails watch it and he wanted to take out his anger on all of you."

"... Fair do's."

"My jaw hurts!" Moaned Sonic.

"Ha. You lose." Wave taunted.

"OHH SONICCC!"

"Yes?"

"You luuuuurve Edward, right?"

"ONLY WITH ALL MY HEART."

He was thrown to some Jacob fans but not before the bladed wheel of death had demolished him.

"I hate Edward too. And Bella. I wanted them both to get hit by that truck and die. Jacob... Yum."

Sonic was dragged bleeding out and dressed in "TEAM JACOB BECAUSE EDWARD'S GAY" joggers, tshirt, hoddie, trainers and hat.

"Ow... EW. WHAT AM I WEARING!"

He tried to rip them off but they were superglued to his fur. Cue wheel of death killing him.

"So have I Muses, so have I. Anti-Heroes these days. Either becoming obsessed with the Jonas Brothers or falling for the good boys. Tsk. Silver, are you REALLY related to Shadow?"

"WHAT!" Gasped Silver.

"_**WHAT!" **_Shadow shouted, eyes bulging.

"Ughh, you're actually going to make me _explain_? Fine. Basically, everyone saw Silver in '06. He was a greyish pure hedgehog with the same eyes as Shadow but yellow, chest fur like Shadow and boots like Amy. Then, everyone went "OHEMGEEZ THIS MEANS HE'Z LIKE DA CHYLD OVV SHADZ AN AMZ! I NEWZ IT!" Or, at least the ShadXAmy fans did. The Sonaze ones were like "HA, NOW SONIC CAN HAVE BLAZE!" Or... Something."

Shadow turned green.

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED! Not to be outdone the Shadouge fans looked at Silver and, using their logic said "OHEMGEEHZ, HE ISNTT THEE KIDD OFF SHADZZ ANN AMYY. AMYY ISS AA RIGHTT BITCHH. SILVERR HASS GREYY FURR ANDD WHITEE + BLACKK = GREYY SOO HEE MUSTT BEE THEE KIDD OFF MYY FAVEE COUPLEE, (WELL APARTT FROMM MEE ANDD SHADZZ LOL!) SHDAZZ ANN ROUGEE!" Completely and utterly forgetting the fact that if he **did **happen to be the offspring of Rouge then he would be at least SOME PART bat NOT pure hedgehog. But of course, they're fangirls and they fought for it. No, I am not saying all fangirls/fans of the couple are like it but seriously. THAT'S your argument for Shadouge over Knouge? I mean a) Silver. Is. A. Pure. Hedgehog. If he WAS the offspring of the two, he would have SOME kind of deformity like bat wings, ears or even the hair. No dice and b) If he was, he wouldn't be so scrawny! I mean Rouge is a fighter. If Silver was like this or even called 'Silver the Hedgebat' I would step back and say "Okay, I was wrong, Rouge never ends up with Knuckles, I'll accept that. I won't change my opinion but I'll accept it." But... No dice. You're gonna need some better evidence I'm afraid. So yes, everyone thinks he's the offspring of one of the two couplings **except **me who thought Silver was just Silver. I mean, where the **hell **would the powers have come from? Silver, is this true?"

Ignoring Shadow, who was vomiting, Silver looked at his family tree and shook his head.

"Sorry guys. I guess it's a mystery who Amy, Shadow and Rouge will end up with."

"Yes, yes it is *AHEMSONIC,TIKAL,KNUCKLESAHEM. Sorry, throat tickle."

"Cherrle, not even YOU can say that. I mean, what if it turned out as Espamy, Waveadow and Vectouge?" Silver asked.

"The other two are fine but Vectouge CREEPS THE HELL OUT OF ME. IT'S SO... I know what you're thinking; it's only two years but... It seriously is THE worst thing for me. I can stand _Taiouge _more. And THAT scares me. Anyway, moving on..."

Shadow pulled out a shotgun and killed Chris. Everyone danced on his grave, which was in the graveyard along with Sally Acorn and Julie-Su the Echidna as well as Topaz's human body, which made Cherrle sad because she did like Topaz.

Eggman then got a slab of steak and threw it at a haystack. A lethal injection, attached to a needle then stabbed Sonic in the arm, but before injecting him Sonic threw it at Chris who died once again.

Sonic was then sent to Japan, replaced by Mighty.

Shadow turned into Stormbred Shadow and began running around.

"I AM THE ULITTTMATE!"

He shot Mighty in the face.

A video camera was then set up and Silver was plonked in front of a screen of Blaze getting shot.

"Cry and you get the Tails doll."

Silver's eyes watered but he stayed dry-cheeked.

Jet was given a million Toxic Waste sweets.

"I LOVE THESE! They are SO sour. I had some at Chessington and the next day I went to see my cousins and gave one to my seven-year old cousin and one to my two-year old cousin. Hilarious."

Jet's eyes started to water and he threw up a puke that was _steaming_ with sourness. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to squawk in pain but couldn't as he throat had closed.

Cream laughed like an evil madman as everyone backed away from her.

"Jet, Sonic is the fastest thing alive. RIGHT?" She brandished the Tails Doll before him

"Uhhh... YEAH! HE IS!"

"Good boy. OH EGGY..."

"Yes? Do I get my fangirls now? Ho ho ho!"

"FAAAALCOOOONNN..."

".."

"PAAAWNCH!"

His exploded.

She faced Blaze.

"FAAALCOOOONN..."

"BURN!"

"PAAAWNNCHHH! HA, NOTHING CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY FALCON PUNCH!"

Cherrle giggled.

"I might enjoy this as much as the Julie one... Ammmyyyy... (:"

"Yes Cherrle? Do I get my Sonikku now? Do I get as much respect as Rouge now? Ohhh, do I, do I?"

"FAAAALLCCCOOOOOOOONNNN..."

"SONIKKU SAVE ME!"

"PAAAAWNCHHH!"

Her head exploded.

"You know who I'd like to effing Falcon Punch? 4Kids, that's who. I know, big surprise. I'm not going to moan about VA's... That's in the past... Although I have decided Dan Green is AWESOME. I always loved James when I watched Pokemon. I know this issue has been raised many times but the dubs are AWFUL! I mean, they take the couples I support and take out ANY hinted romance because it's 'innapropriate'. I really, really don't think Tails telling Cosmo he loved her before she died is inappropriate for kids. Okay, so maybe that scene when Rouge asked Knuckles if he was "Energetic at night" was a _little _bit inappropriate (Yes, that actually happened. Seriously XD. Go look up the Japanese scene where the two are on the rooftop. THAT'S the REAL reason he was blushing XD :L. Made me laugh.) but c'mon. Okay, so they take out ANY violence and I mean some things are good violence like Chris getting stabbed and even Tails getting punched, they make storylines make no sense, like in Yu Gi Oh when Joey got brainwashed Tristan was meant to punch him back to sense but they never showed it so the whole episode made NO sense. THAT'S bad for kids but showing half-dressed women with big boobs isn't? Don't deny it, there's always ONE character whether it be Mai or Rouge or any of the girls from Pokemon. But using GUNS is bad. 4kids. Sensor things sensibly. Idiots. Oh, and I'd also love to Falcon Punch Archie. I'd just like to say this and only this:

JulieXKnux never was and never will be CANON. I am not saying it's _wrong _because I do try my hardest to respect everyone's opinions but seriously, if I see one more innocent storywriter/video maker/Knouge supporter getting flamed with something like "NO, EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S KNUXJULIE NOT KNUXOUGE JUST READ ARCHIE ANYWAY ROUGE LOVES SHADOW" or "OH MY GOD KNUCKLES DOESN'T LOVE HER SHE'S A SLUT HE LOVES JULIE" I will kill myself. Now my mini rant is over and it's OUT of my system, we can continue.

And one day I will Falcon Punch 4kids.

But not Dan Green."

Sonic was suddenly thrown to the fangirls... for the 472839472 time.

"Cream must fall in love with... Shadow? Eh, whatever."

"Shadow, you're so fluffy, I love you!"

He was then glomped.

"Alright, everyone go outside."

"WHHYYYY?"

"Sonic's Superforms get run of the place for a half hour... And Mighty. Go to Burger King or something."

"Fine."

Dark Sonic bounded onto the stage and began practicing Ballet.

"Guess who's better than you!" Exclaimed Excalibur Sonic to Super Sonic.

"Who?" Super Sonic replied.

"ME. WHEYYY"

"YOU SO ARE NOT!"

"DUEL ME BITCHHH!"

The two began a ferocious duel-to-the-death as Werehog began chasing Mighty around the room, gnashing his teeth and growling.

Hyper Sonic was zooming around the room at erm... Hyper speeds?

Turns out he'd drunk WAAAY too much Red Bull...

Darkspine Sonic was sitting broodily in a corner, brooding over his sadness, rage and hatred.

Cherrle hid behind a piano for half an hour and when she finally emerged Mighty was a bloody pulp, having been eaten by the Werehog who was now curled into a ball sleeping in the corner. Despite the fact the Werehog is actually mean to be nice. Whatever. Super Sonic was lying in the middle of the room, a sword thrust into his chest as Excaliber Sonic laughed and hurled abuse at the poor fellow. Dark Sonic was still Ballet-ing and by now Hyper Sonic had joined in.

Cherrle managed to revive the two dead forms and sent the rest packing.

The wheel of death then killed the following: Mighty, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Wave, Jet, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Tails.

Cherrle sighed and resurrected them.

"Okay, now we-"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Cherrle sighed.

"Rouge, I swear if you keep interrupting me I _will _shoot you."

"I. Am. Not. Rouge."

"No, you're just an imposter in Rouge's body." The sarcasm was heavy in the teenager's voice.

"I'm Knuckles."

"Sure."

"I'M Rouge." Said Knuckles.

"..."

"Exactly."

"Okay... I need you all to say your names clearly so I can figure this out."

"Amy." Said Mighty.

"Mighty." Said Amy.

"Rouge." Said Knuckles.

"Knuckles." Said Rouge.

"Cream." Said Tails.

"Tails." Said Cream.

"Jet." Said Wave.

"Wave." Said Jet.

"Silver!" Said Blaze.

"Blaze." Said Silver.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Cried Shadow. "ALL THE GUYS HAVE BOOBS."

Cherrle sweatdropped.

"So let me get this straight... You've all been turned into your female counterparts? HOW original. I've got to sort this out."

"Why?" laughed Shadow.

"It is pretty funny..." Tikal mused, as these were the only two that had stayed in normal forms... Apart from Omega who had stayed at Burger King to drink Milkshakes.

"Because guys are perverted. Hang on just a tick..."

-One tick later-

Rouge was bleeding on the floor. Knuckles stood over him laughing her arse off. Silver and Blaze had been having tremendous fun using each other's powers... And burning the place down. Amy had been thoroughly glomped by fangirlish Mighty and Cream was trying to teach Tails the law of quantum physics whilst Jet was trying to teach Wave the science behind building a board.

Cherrle sighed as the bladed wheel of death came and murdered them all again. They were soon resurrected into their own bodies.

"I've been asked by AquaRaven to bring Yugi back for Knuckles."

"FINALLY. Maybe he'll shut the hell up." Replied Rouge.

"No, this is bad."

"Why?" Asked Sonic inquisitively.

"Just trust me."

"It can't be THAT bad! We want Yugi back!" Amy said.

"Fine... But you'll regret it..."

A portal opened and Yugi was thrown through. Everyone glomped him.

"Right, let's get on with this... I hope nothing happens... Hi Yugi."

"Hey Cherrle."

"Where's Yami? And you're puzzle?"

It was then apparent he was very puzzle-less.

"Huh. I didn't notice. It must've gone when I came through the portal... I wonder if he's got his own body..."

-In Yu Gi Oh Land-

Joey Wheeler, Yami, Ryo Bakura, Tea Gardener, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler were all standing in a circle on a path.

"Hey, where's Yuge gone?" Joey asked.

"And why is does his much taller, much sexier alter ego have a body now?" Tea asked.

"And why am_ I _here? Why is _Duke_ here? And the Kaibas?" Mai asked.

"And why are we standing in a circle? Bunch of wankers..." Bakura asked.

"Why can't I have a pony?" Tristan asked.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with that glowing portal that is rapidly disappearing for no reason. Maybe we should rescue him?" Said Yami.

"Do we HAVE to?" Whined Joey.

"Yes."

"Can we play a children's card game on the way."

"Fine."

-Back in wherever the hell the place the story is in is...-

"Oh well, it's a mystery."

"True that my friend. But hey, you can do anything. I mean... You're voiced by DAN GREEN!"

"SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!"

"EVERYONE GETS BEER!"

Everyone then drank a gallon of beer and passed out. How anti-climactic.

"Shadow... I have a present for you..."

"Is it a gun?"

"No."

"Is it a knife?"

"No."

"Is it a gun _and _a knife?"

"No. BETTER."

"What could be better than a gun _and _a knife?"

Cherrle pulled the Jonas Brothers out of the ground.

"OH... EM... GEEEEEEEZ!" He squealed like a fangirl, glomping each in turn and begging for autographs before started a nonsense-babble about how amazingly talented and gorgeous and sexy and amazing they where and how much he wanted to make out with them as each nodded, cringing.

Cherrle caught this all on tape.

"WHY CAN'T I MEET GEORGE LUCAS?"

"Because Silver, you're fucked up enough already."

"But I have... _**THE FORCE!**_"

"Oh dear... Another obsession. Moving swiftly on...

sonamyshadamyxx wants to marry you Amy."

"But... Sonikku..."

"They will constantly bug you... And it's only for two chappies."

"FINE. Two chapters ONLY. Then I get Sonikku?"

"Whatever."

"SONKKKK!"

"SONG TAIME! Sonic's back for this... How was Japan?"

"Fishy..."

"Isn't that slightly xenophobic?"

"I liked it though. I mean, they **did **create me."

"SHADOW, ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME, THREE DAYS GRACE, NEO'S SHADOW, NAAAW!"

-Intro-

Shadow:

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal... this animal...

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside!  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!

Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell!

-Instuments slow-

Shadow (whispering):  
"This animal...

This animal...  
This animal...

This animal...  
This animal...

This animal...  
This animal...

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!

Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become...!"

-Awesome instrumental solo-

"I LOVE THAT SONG FOR SHADOW! XD."

Cherrle then smiled and whispered something in Silver and Jet's ears, who both nodded.

"Shadow, you play keyboard right?"

"Yeah... I'm not proud of it, the Ultimate Lifeform should play something ultra mega awesome like the electric guitar but instead I play keyboard..."

"You really do suck."

"Shut it Rouge. My parents made me."

"You don't have parents, Rtard."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Cherrle whispered something in Shadow's ear.

"NO WAY!" He shouted recoiling.

"Pleeeeease?"

"Ugh, fine..."

"YAY!" Cherrle squeaked as she got back behind the drums and Shadow got behind the new keyboard. Silver and Jet also began playing their assorted guitarnessssss.

The intro to 'Accidently In Love' by Counting Crows started.

"I want... Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Knuckles."

"No way!"

"Bad Knuckles. Sing the song dammnit!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't sing slushy love songs."

"Me either."

"Shut it Mr. 'I'm The Ultimate.' It's sweet dammnit and I happen to like the song."

"No."

"The intro's almost out... Sonic'll do it!"

"Sure. I'll do anything."

"Then let's... Go!"

The instruments continued as he grabbed the mic and hit the vocals.

Sonic:

"So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem?

I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"

Silver smiled and walked over to the second mic, still playing his bass.

Silver:  
"How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love"

Sonic

"(love)"

Silver:  
"Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Oh-Oh

Come on, come on"

Sonic:  
"Turn a little faster"

Silver:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic:  
"The world will follow after"

Silver:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic:  
"Because everybody's after love"

"Shadow? Or else fangirls."

"Fine..."

Shadow (Playing):  
"So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love"

Sonic (smiling):  
"Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love"

Silver (playing):  
"These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, Come on"

Sonic:  
"Move a little closer"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, Come on"

Sonic:  
"I wanna hear you whisper"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, Come on"

Sonic:  
"Settle down inside my love"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic (Jumping):  
"Oh-Oh-

Jump a little higher"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic:  
"If you feel a little lighter"

Shadow and Silver:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic:  
"We were Once Upon a Time in love"

At this point Cherrle was glaring at Knuckles, who grabbed the mic sighing, because everyone knew that Cherrle was the writer and whatever she said goes OR ELSE.

-Instruments slow drastically and keyboard becomes main, accompanied only by drums-

Knuckles:  
"We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love"

-Guitars start-

Knuckles:  
"Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally!"

Sonic and Silver:  
"I'm In Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)"

Sonic and Silver:  
"I'm in Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)"

Sonic and Silver:  
"I'm in Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)"

Sonic and Silver:  
"Accidentally

I'm In Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)"

Sonic and Silver:  
"I'm in Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)"

Sonic and Silver:  
"I'm in Love,"

Shadow and Knuckles:

"(I'm in Love,)  
Accidentally

Come on, come on"

Sonic and Silver:  
"Spin a little tighter!"

Shadow and Knuckles:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic and Silver:  
"And the world's a little brighter!"

Shadow and Knuckles:  
"Come on, come on"

Sonic and Silver:  
"Just get yourself inside her Love!"

Sonic:  
"...I'm in love"

"I likes that song a lot. IT'S ON SHREK 2 XD. EVERYBODY LOVES SHREK!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too Knuckles. It's a friggn' cute song. Now... Love and Sexy Magic by Justin Timberlake and Ciara as requested by Bubbles... Anybody I want... Hmmm... I could make this PAINFUL. Hmm... CRACK COUPLE. Tikal and Jet ^^. First two people that came to mind. Omega, lay down deee beat bwoii."

"Stop trying to be a chav."

"Sorry Tails."

Tikal:

"Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you cant imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back"

Both:  
"Baby, show me, show me  
Whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And Ill volunteer  
And Ill be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, aint nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
[ Ciara Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic"

Jet:  
"Everything aint what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now its my turn to watch you  
I aint gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back"

"Baby, show me, show me  
Whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And Ill volunteer  
And Ill be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, aint nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic"

Tikal:  
"Oh, this is the part where we fall in love"

Jet:  
"Oh, lets slow it down so we fall in love  
But dont stop what youre doing to me"

All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic"

Tikal:

"All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sexy magic"

"I think you just burned my ears."

"Knuckles, you don't have ears."

"I mean metaphorically."

"OH. Right. Yeah, me too. Knuckles, The Messenger, Your Favorite Enemies, Mega Mario, NOW!"

-intro starts-

"The Messenger is standing at, standing at the gate  
Ready to let go, ready for the crush, the Messenger  
Too late for whispers, too late for the blush  
The past is Mercy when the future's glow (won't you let it go)

Kneeling journey dressed in a cloak of shadows  
The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes  
Communion's prey is a cup of sorrows  
But faith is colours for the humbling cries

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

The avenger is roaming through, roaming through the land  
Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash, the avenger  
Mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands  
The bride is shining when the groom is gold (won't you let it go)

Shouting worship choked in a wave of silver  
The offering's grief for Deceiver's pride,  
Salvation man is a cup of fire  
But hope is the star on a morning tide

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling  
Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold  
The Pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, the marching band's howling  
Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold

The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor  
Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight  
Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door  
Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight"

"I'm guessing this next one is by Sum 41? It's Shadow with Speak of the Devil!"

Shadow:

"Trying to find a way  
Getting better everyday  
And I got you now I'm not alone  
All I need in this life is one  
One thing to believe in"

-Guitar starts, broken into by faster guitar and drums-

Shadow:  
"I've seen many a face"

-Bass, Guitar and Drum pattern sets in-

"From young and to old  
I've stolen their faith and I have broken their souls  
Was here before Christ had forgave you your sins  
And paid your price and sealed your fate within  
Days have come to an end  
Today's the day that we meet again  
The self-inflicted inebriation guilt never lies"

-Intstruments slow and keyboard, played by Shadow, comes in-

"I've been waiting for the chance to reunite this sick romance"

-Tempo changes to faster-

Shadow:  
"Poison never hurt so good  
So nice of you to speak of me  
Your closest friend and enemy  
And holy savior of masochists  
Well it's the dead end slave  
From the alter to the grave  
It's the last days of our lives  
In faith amen"

-Slows once again before pattern sets in-

Shadow:  
"Time, it's been so long  
And now there's nothing to say  
I'm trying so hard to find the words to say  
I'm tired of being, now I'm something I'm not  
I can't believe and I never thought  
Days would come to an end  
Well maybe someday we'll meet again  
If ever that day never comes  
It would be too soon  
My love"

-Keyboard plays with slow strumming-

Shadow:  
"I've been waiting for the chance to nullify this sick romance"

-Faster-

Shadow:  
"Pull the chord to detonate  
So sick of you don't speak of me  
The reverend saint of misery  
And holy savior of masochist  
Well it's the dead end slave  
From the alter to the grave  
It's the last days of our lives  
Well it's the dead end slave  
From the alter to the grave  
It's the last days of our lives  
In faith amen"

-Instruments stop-

Shadow (Silver backing vocals):  
"Now I've found a way  
Getting better every day  
And I got you now I'm not alone  
All I need in this life is one  
One thing to believe in"  
-Slow drums set in-

Shadow (Silver backing):  
"Trying to find a way  
Getting better every day  
And I got you now I'm not alone  
All I need in this life is one  
One thing to believe in"

"I HEART SUM 41! Next... I swear this girl reads my mind. I'm not even joking. This is the song I always thought was second best fro Team Dark (after Riot)... Break, Three Days Grace, Team Dark, Muses. Proceed."

-Slow drums and backing guitar starts-

-Riffs begin-

Rouge:

"Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away"

All:  
"Break away from everybody!  
Break away from everything!  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh"

Shadow:  
"At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
But I just can't give it up!  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go! We're gonna light it up!"

Omega:  
"Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody!  
Break away from everything!"

Shadow:  
"If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places!"

-Instrumental riffs-

Shadow:  
"If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places!"

All:  
"Break away from everybody!  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places!"

Shadow:  
"Higher places"

Omega and Rouge:

"Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh"

Shadow:  
"To higher places"

Omega and Rouge:

"Oh oh oh oh oh"

Shadow:  
"Higher places  
Take yourself to higher places.."

"FINALLY. IT TOOK AGES FOR ME TO DO THIS CHAPTER. Alright, hopefully another soon because... IT'S MY BRITHDAY ON THE 19th! So... BDAY CHAPTER! (:. See Y'all next time XD."


	17. Happy Hallowbirthweenday!

"WELCOME TO CHAPTER 17 OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! XD. *eating cake made by SoNiCrOxMaIsOx*"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS OVER A WEEK AGO."

"SHUT UP EMOHOG. I'M LAZY. Since it's nearly Halloween, this is a COMBO CHAPTER! And everyone has to dress up as what I say. Hmm..."

Cherrle looked over her 'cast'.

"I KNOW. Rouge, you get to be a cat."

"_Why_?"

"Because I thought you were a cat when I was seven... It's a tribute to seven year old me. NO. BETTER! You can be cat_woman_!"

"Why!"

"Because I saw this video once where they were asked the Knuxouge, Shadouge question and they said Shadouge because Knuxouge was a good/bad thing which (apparently) doesn't work and that it'd be like Catwoman and Batman dating and it reminded me of that so Knuckles, you can be Batman. Now you two go stand over there."

Cherrle turned them into their respective costumes and gestured vaguely to the wall.

"Hmmm... I KNOW. Jet, you can be a zombie parrot. Why? I just saw some Youtube video. Now go stand over there with the other losers."

She put him in a parrot costume with bits of flesh falling off and a zombie face before gesturing to where Catwoman and Batman were standing.

"Shadow! You can be a goth-"

"Yes!"

"-Ic fairy."

"No."

Cherrle turned Shadow into a gothic fairy; he wore a black leotard, a black tutu, very heavy black eye make up and black boots with a black wand and black lipstick.

"I LOOK LIKE A TRANNY."

"YAY! Go stand over with the other losers. Sonic, you can be an Edward Cullen wasp!"

"A... What?"

"If you've ever seen AmazingPhil's Youtube videos, you'll get what I mean."

She put him into a wasp costume with an Edward Cullen wig and pale face make up.

"Hmm... The Chaotix can be the Three Musketeers... No! Espio can be Jack Sparrow, Vector can be Will whatsisface and Charmy can be... Davy Jones! And Vanilla can be Elizabeth Swan. Mann, I love Pirates of the Caribbean."

The four went and stood with the others, in their respective costumes.

"Tails! Can be... Gerald Robotnik! And Cream can be the little girl from The Last Exorcism. Wave can be Misty from Pokemon. Storm can be... Jabba the Hut. Silver is Yoda because he has the force. Amy is Coraline. NO! Amy is Bella. Why? I really, really don't like Bella. Or Edward for that matter. Or Kristen Stuart. Or Robert Pattison. Blaze can be Simon Pegg. I like Simon Pegg. Omega can be Wall-E. Big is Small from Big Cook Little Cook. ZombieTopaz is normal Topaz because she's been a zombie for like a million chapters. And Yugi... You can be Ash from Pokemon! Did I miss anyone?"

"ME!"

"ZOMG! IT'S SHADE! SHE FOUND US! RUNAWAAAAY!"

"Look Cherrle, you're going to have to handle people you don't like someday."

"*sigh*. FINE EMOHOG. Umm... Shade, you're the worst thing of all... CHRIS THORNDYKE! Now go stand next to... Blaze. And... TIKAL! I FORGOT TIKAL! Sorry! You can be Snookie."

She was then turned into a small brown rat like thing.

"I thought Snookie was that girl from Jersey Shore? What's _that_?" Said Blaze.

"It's just a jersey thing. You have to had watch that South Park to get it. Okay, let's do a rundown just to make sure we got everyone."

Sonic - Edward Cullen Wasp (AmazingPhil video)

Tails – Gerald Robotnik (Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, Shadow the Hedgehog)

Knuckles – Batman (Batman)

Shadow – Gothic Fairy.

Rouge – Catwoman (Batman..?)

Omega- Wall-E (Wall-E)

Amy – Bella Swan (Twilight)

Cream – Scary Girl (The Last Exorcism)

Big – Small (Big Cook Little Cook)

Espio – Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Charmy – Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Vector – Will Whatsisface (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Vanilla – Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Jet – Zombie Parrot (Gennargh video)

Wave – Misty (Pokemon)

Storm – Jabba the Hut (Star Wars)

Silver – Yoda (Star Wars)

Blaze – Simon Pegg (Actor)

Tikal – Snookie (South Park Episode)

Shade – Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

ZombieTopaz – Normal Topaz (Sonic X)

Yugi – Ash (Pokemon)

"Because those aren't random." Said Knuckles.

"Oh, and every time someone with a theme talks, a chunk of their theme plays. Yugi and Wave is "POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" Shade and Topaz is "SONIC X SOOONIC SONIC X SONIC XXXXXX!" The Chaotix and Vanilla is Pirates of the Caribbean theme "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DADADA" Storm and Silver is "DA DA DAAAA DAAAA DA DA DA DAAAA!" Big is "BIG COOK LITTLE COOK, WELCOME TO OUR CAFÉ!" Tails is "LIVE AND LEARN!" Knuckles and Rouge is "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!" Amy is "MY THOUGHTS YOU CAN'T DECODE!" and Tikal is "SNOOKIE WANT SMOOSH SMOOSH". Oh, and Shadow can be "BUBBLE HOLD ME!" from Big Brother. The rest of you got off lucky. Let's begin! Charge says you call have to sing me Happy Birthday or Falcon Punch and Wheel of Death. Now!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHERRLE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"We actually got you presents Cherrle!" Silver said, hugging the writer.

DA DA DAAAA DAAAA DA DA DA DAAAA!

"Thankyou Silver!" She hugged him back.

"Me and Blaze got you a thousand crates of Doctor Pepper!"

DA DA DAAAA DAAAA DA DA DA DAAAA!

"Thankyou! I love both of you!"

"Me and Tails got you something!" Sonic grinned and handed a controller.

"What is it?"

"It's a robot! And it smashes stuff!" Smiled Tails, hugging Cherrle.

LIVE AND LEARN!

"Thankyou guys!"

"I got you... A rock. From Angel Island."

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

"Gee... Thanks Knuckles."

"Me and Omega got you a gun."

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"YESS! I CAN SHOOT PEOPLE NOW!"

"Jet and I also went together to get you this."

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

Rouge and Jet handed Cherrle a penny.

"Don't spend it all at once."

"Gee. Thanks."

"That took EFFORT! I had to change it into English money."

"Me and Storm got you this. It's a board."

POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!

"Thanks guys!"

"The rest of us collabed together to get you... A radiator."

SNOOKIE WANT SMOOSH SMOOSH.

"Thanks Tikal... Hey, cake!"

Cherrle rushed to the cake, which had fifteen candles.

"Wait... Who made this?"

"I did!" Knuckles raised his hand.

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll pass... Shadow, to the Jacob fanpit!"

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"Silver, you can go find the holy grail."

"O-KAY!"

DA DA DAAAA DAAAA DA DA DA DAAAA!

"Muses. I actually have eaten pizza. Yesterday, to be precise. And burnt popcorn is gross. Shadow, GENDERBENDER!"

"I'M ALREADY PRETTY FEMININE, DON'T CHA THINK?"

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"Good point. But you still get mauled by heavy metal fans because you like the J'bro's."

A load of guys and girls ran in wearing assorted Slipknot and Iron Maiden Tshirts, smashing Shadow's face in. Then Muses ran up and gloveslapped him.

Sonic was then mauled by Harry Potter fans, including Muses but left alive... For now...

Blaze giggled and set Eggman's Moustache on fire.

He ran around screaming like a girl until it was completely burnt off and he was bald. He was then roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris as everyone went

"Woooooooow..."

"Silver, you got that grail yet?"

"Nearly!"

DA DA DAAAA DAAAA DA DA DA DAAAA!

"Alright... I think Shadow should sing Peanut Butter Jelly time."

"NO!"

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"Falcon punch?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"And dance!"

"... I really hate you."

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!

Now, peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, break it down and freeze!  
Break it down and freeze!  
Now, break it down and freeze!  
Break it down and freeze!

Now, where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, tic tac toe, Uh-huh!  
Tic tac toe, Let's go!  
Tic tac toe, You got it!  
Tic tac toe, Let's ride!

Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, freestyle,  
freestyle, freestyle,  
freestyle, freestyle,  
Your style!

Freestyle,  
freestyle, freestyle,  
freestyle, freestyle,  
Your style!

Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?  
Where he at?

Now, there he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!  
There he go!"

"Sonic, Lord of the Storms has stolen you're powers and put them into shoes. *hands skateboard*"

Sonic then got onto the skateboard, tried to skate and fell promptly on his face.

"Oh, and Blaze, this is from Tailsfan."

She handed the cat a Keyblade.

"MINE. MINE. ALLLLLWWLLLL MYYYYNEE!" She drooled and ran to the corner.

"O-Kay then... Cream, turn 18."

Cream suddenly resmbled Rouge, in bunny form. Why? Because the writer is too lazy to figure out what she'd look like in twelve years.

"And fall in love with Shadow."

"SHADZZZZ!"

He was then glomped, Sonamy style.

"Interesting... SONIC. HAVE A CHILLI DOG!"

"YESSS! THANKS!"

He ate it in one bite, before skating to the bathroom holding his stomach.

"Heh heh... ROUGE!"

"Yes?"

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

"FAAALLCCOOONNN..."

"YOU'RE MEANT TO LOVE ME!"

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

"PAAAWNCCCHHH!"

Her head then exploded.

And she was then brought back to life as Knuckles was thrown into the fangirl pit, to be glomped by GalaxyAngel.

"Shadow and Tikal must go on a date... To the Pancake House! Where Rouge must also spend the night. GO!"

-The next day-

"How did it go!"

"So... Many... Pancakes..."

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!

"S'ite."

BUBBLE HOLD ME!

"What he said."

SNOOKIE WANT SMOOSH SMOOSH!

"Oh, you guys are so _boring_! Big, kill Froggy to make up for it."

"YAY!"

BIG COOK, LITTLE COOK, WELCOME TO OUR CAFÉ!

He smashed the frog with a mallet.

"Where's Froggy?"

BIG COOK, LITTLE COOK, WELCOME TO OUR CAFÉ!

"... Oh **DEAR **Big..."

Cherrle tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"You know what's coming. Smile or else. And sing!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..."

MY THOUGHTS YOU CAN'T DECODE!

"FAAALLCCOOONNN..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHERRLE, HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU!"

MY THOUGHTS YOU CAN'T DECODE!

"PAAAAWWNNCCCHHH!"

She exploded, and then was brought back to life only to be Falcon Pawnched again.

"*giggles* Hamish, I can't do your Thanksgiving thing because I have no idea what goes on. I've heard of it, but over here we don't celebrate. Sorry! AND, ChReNiC, can you send me the links again; it's not letting me open them. If you send them, I'll do them next chapter. Sonic, if Hamish was your much more attractive brother that Amy wanted to marry, what would you do?"

"Say, GET IN THEEERE! And then fist bump him"

"Well that was anti-climactic."

"That's Sonic for Ya."

SONIC X, SONNIIICC SONIC X, SONIIIICCC XXXX!

"Gah, that's irritating. Everyone can go back to their normal clothes now so that the themes stop playing."

Silver ran up, panting, holding the holy grail.

"Good boy. Now kiss Rouge."

"What? Why!"

"Because you have been dared to. Do itttttt!"

So he did. Again.

Cherrle beckoned to Tails and whispered something to him, who beckoned to Silver and whispered something to him.

Silver ran to Shadow and sat on him.

"WHAT THE HELL SILVER?"

At that moment, Tails shot a dart into Shadow's neck, causing him to fall asleep. The trio then grabbed some hair dye and dyed his highlights orange and pink.

Cherrle laughed.

"He'll be awake soon. Muahahaha!"

She then grabbed a pair of stainless steel indestructible handcuffs from a pocket, hid them behind her back and walked slowly over to Rouge.

"What have you got behind your back..."

Before the bat could respond, Cherrle had whipped out the handcuffs and clipped one over her wrist.

"Great. *sigh* what are you going to handcuff me to?"

"Not _what_._ Who_." Cherrle grinned.

"No. No... It's Silver, isn't it? GREAT."

"No! BETTER!"

She dragged the bat over to where Knuckles was sitting on the floor.

Cherrle grabbed the other cuffy-thingy and clipped it to the echidna's wrist.

"Huh?" He looked at his wrist. "Whazzat?"

"NO!" Shouted Rouge as Cherrle let go of the cuffs.

"I now pronounce you handcuffed together. For four chapters. So that's until chapter... *does maths on fingers* twenty one. Not too good at maths."

"NO!"

"NO!"

The two, attempting to get away, ran in opposite directions before being pinged back and slamming into each other.

"They should've done this on Sonic X. It's very entertaining."

"You could've picked _anyone_ else but you picked _him_?"

Rouge was standing whilst Knuckles sat on the floor.

"Get up!"

"But the floor is warm..."

She dragged his to his feet.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"*Giggles* I can't believe I didn't think of this... Thanks LadySkarlett! This also means any dares will have to be done together, or at least with the other present. Muahahah!"

"ALRIGHT! As you may or may not have known I had a poll up of favourite teams. And here are the results...! Out of ten unique voters, in first place with 40% of the votes are... OH C'MON GUYS. SERIOUSLY? Of all people, you had to vote for _them_. Are their ego's not humungously enlarged enough as it is? I've never met three more egotistical people. *sighs*. Fine. In first place are Team Dark, Shadow, Rouge and Omega."

"YESSS. IN YO' FACE. I AM NOT EMO. AHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD."

"AHEM."

"I MEAN... _WE _SHALL RULE THE WORLD! THIS PATHETIC WORLD! EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO THE NEW KINGS AND QUEEN OF BADASSLAND! MUAHAHAHA!"

And the trio began leaping around, rubbing it in people's faces, hugging and fist bumping.

"*Sigh*. As if they needed _more _of a confidence boost. They're already taking over the games... Team Sonic needed the boost."

Cherrle gestured to the corner where the three were sobbing.

"Why doesn't anybody love us anymore... WAAAAAAH."

"Funnily enough, Team Dark are also, probably, one of the, if not the most criticized teams out there."

"HOW ARE WE?" Shadow shouted indignantly.

"Well, on one side, people say you're ripping off Team Sonic because Shadow is like Sonic but... Emo. And Rouge is, and this is a quote from a guy, not from me "Knuckles with bat wings and boobs". And Omega's just there fo' the hell of it. And because they needed a three player team fo' Heroes. Also, many people say that Rouge and Omega are useless characters.

More harsh critics simply say this: Emo. Slut. Trashcan."

"HEY! ROUGE IS NOT AN EMO! AND OMEGA IS NOT A SLUT! HE'S A ROBOT FOR GOODNESS SAKE! HOW CAN HE BE A SLUT? AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A TRASHCAN."

The room was silent.

"What?"

Rouge sighed.

"I think _I'm _the slut. And Omega's the trashcan. You're the emo."

"I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!"

"**I **didn't say it! You know I love you guys. Okay, the second placings were a draw. With 20% each... Team Sonic, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and Team Other, Silver and Blaze!"

Silver and Blaze applauded then hugged. The other three were not so happy, however.

"WHAT THE FIRETRUCKING HEAVEN? WE GOT TWENTY PERCENT LESS THAN THE _PEOPLE WHO COPIED OUR IMAGES_?"

"Apparently so. That's life I guess."

Knuckles burst into tears.

"Why... *sob* Does... *sob* No... *sob* One *sob* LOVE ME ANYMOREEEE."

Cherrle patted him sympathetically on the back.

"I know Knuckles, I know. You're either the comic relief dumbass or the wannabee Shadow nowadays... It makes me sad that SEGA had to ruin you so."

"Anyway, third was also joint with ten percent each... Team Chaotix Espio, Charmy and Vector and Team Babylon Jet, Wave and Storm!"

They all high-fived.

"The only reason the Babylons were there was because I voted for them. I can't believe they get so much hate! I adore the three! And last, with nothing because they fail at life Team Rose, Amy, Cream and Big. HAHA."

"Alright, I do have some questions for you guys. Has anybody else noticed the many, many, MANY plotholes in Sonic games?"

"No. Hmph." Shadow said emo-ishly.

"HEY, I'M NOT EMO."

"SHUT IT, EMOHOG. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY; I'LL SAY WHAT I LIKE!"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS OVER A WEEK AGO!"

"AND WHAT. Ahem. So, my first question is aimed at Tikal. Tikal, we all know you came out of the emerald, with chaos, because it broke. So, the second time it broke, why did you not appear?"

"It broke twice?" The female echidna seemed rather confused.

"Yes. Once in Sonic Adventure and once in Sonic Adventure 2."

"... Sonic Adventure 2?"

"Yes. Remember, the game which introduced to the two most annoying... I mean well-loved characters yet: Shadow and Rouge."

"... Shadow... Rouge...?"

"Oh dear, and we though _Shadow _had bad amnesia."

"Am...nesia?"

"*Sighs* Answer the question dammnit!"

"How did it break?"

"Because Knuckles smashed it."

"WHY THE FISHFINGER DID KNUCKLES SMASH IT?" She smacked Knuckles around the head.

"HEY! OW!"

"BAD KNUCKLES. DON'T SMASH THE EMERALD."

"Because Rouge was going to steal it, but then Eggman stole it and Knuckles decided it'd be macho and badman to smash it."

"Well, in all truth, I'm not sure. Maybe because Chaos wasn't being used for mass-destruction. It is quite strange..."

"Okay, this next question is for Rouge and it has BOGGLED THE MIND of everyone ever. No **NOT **the Shadouge Knuxouge question. Rouge, you are a bat, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you have wings, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you can fly, better than most other characters, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So then answer me this. Why the HELL did you not just fly away when you fell in SA2, huh? Why did Knuckles have to save you? Huh? Huh!"

"..."

"HA."

"Because Cherrle, if there is not sufficient air, bats cannot open their wing span. Rouge fell backwards, therefore meaning she could not catch the air to open her wings, meaning that without being caught, she would have fallen into the lava/plasma."

"But you forgot Tails; bats are also not 3'5, can't talk, aren't thieves, and don't run around in clothes."

"... Im'a go with Tails on this one."

"Hmph. You win this round, bat, but I will get you next time..."

"The fact may have also been that they wanted to open a subplot that would interest new gamers. The Sonamy one had drained away with the rejection scene earlier within the same game... And the fact that everybody else fought twice..."

"No, you ruined it now Tails. YOU RUINED THE FLUFFIEST SCENE IN THE HISTORY OF SONIC GAMING. AND IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE WE'RE GOING TO GET. I HATE YOU TAILS."

"But..."

"NO. DON'T LEAVE. YOU'RE STILL MY FAVOURITE."

She then pulled Tails into a massive hug.

"Uhh... I'll think of more later. Knuckles...?"

"What..." The echidna asked with a guarded expression on his face.

"Weeeeell... You think you know Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged?"

"I do. It's my life."

"Well... I decree that we have a quote-battle to see who really wins!"

"Fine. IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!"

"Yugi?"

"Yup?"

"You judge, since it's your show, kay? Knuckles goes, then me, then him ect until we run out."

"Super Special Awesome! I haven't had this much fun since Joey got his head stuck in that bucket! Alright...3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Shut up Mokuba!"

"Screw the rules, I have green hair."

"Screw the rules, I have money."

"Screw the money, I have rules. Wait; let me try that again..."

"I CAN DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M VOICED BY DAN GREEN!"

"Are you happy to see me Joseph?"

"Yes talking cleavage, I am very happy to see you."

"NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA NANANANA... NA NA NA NAAAAA! Looks like Joey found a duel disk."

"No Joey, we can't let Tristan breed!"

"MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!"

"YEAH, WELL MY HAIR GIVES ME THE POWER TO DEFY GRAVITY!"

"My voice knows kung-fu!"

"Super special awesome attack!"

"You guys are a bunch of wankers."

"Fancy a shag Tea?"

"This looks like a job for limey man! I'm here to kick ass and drink cups of tea... And I'm all out of tea."

"I'm off to do British things like eat bangers and mash..."

"REJECTED!"

"Shut up, ya dumb broad."

"Must... Risk... Life... For breasts."

"Must... Risk... Life... For cards."

"_Memories _not _mammaries_! Honestly whore biscuit, the whole world doesn't revolve around your breasts!"

"My breasts are too big for this movie."

"Blah blah card games blah."

"Blah blah attack mode blah."

"Did your balls just drop in the last five seconds or something?"

"I can't believe you beat me for a second time!"

"I can't believe we found a duelist worse than Mai!"

"I can't believe we acknowledged this worthless episode!"

"I can't believe it's not butter!"

"Joey stop looking at my nethers and save me!"

"Awh, can't I do both?"

"But you're like ten years older than me!"

"Surprisingly this is the closest thing this show has to a normal relationship."

"Because shut up."

"JAGAMESH! IT IS ME, JADI."

"My hair will huff and my hair will puff and my hair will blow your house down"

"Icksnay on the arlingday."

"I can't believe I'm going to die in a show about effing card games!"

"I have this condition where I have to have topless women applied to me every three hours."

"Now Tea has Duke's trousers down and is spanking him. I will never be able to erase that from my mind."

"BACK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE!"

"Hey look, its skankity slut slut."

"To the Mokubamobile!"

"MY BREASTS ARE IN DANGER!"

"I really hate milkshakes. Die milkshake die. Now you go to milkshake prison."

"Holy *bleep* on a *bleep* sandwich."

"Holy *bleep* on a *bleep* sandwich with a side helping of *bleep*."

"Holy *bleep* on a *bleep* sandwich with a side helping of *bleep* and *bleep* on top."

"Checkmate! I just sunk your battleship."

"I am not Kaiba... I am Ghost Kaiba!

"Oh yeah well I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

"ATTENTION DUELISTS, MY HAIR IS ASSAULTING YOU!"

"And then I said "ATTENTION DUELISTS!". You should've been there."

"I'm not gay, I'm just British."

"I'm not British, I'm just gay."

"No, I was just going to say we can see your nipples through that shirt. It really is quite astounding."

"I killed a gay clown for Ra's sake!"

"I haven't been this upset since the spice girls broke up."

"My brizzets are off the hizzle fo' shizzle."

"Shut up and duel me."

"I'm a kleptomaniac. I stole it from school."

"Why not just tell him the truth?"

"Because lying is fun!"

"Yay! We were totally ineffectual!"

"Yugiohs! They're Yugilicious!"

"TOOORRMMEEENNNTTT!"

"Tell it to the writing staff!"

"Think- what would you say if your brother saw you now?"

"Well done Mokuba. Now steal something from Joey too."

"Okay, but what would he say if he _wasn't _a complete douchebag?"

"I SUMMON THE OCARINA OF TIME!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Listen!"

"Are you coming on to me, Miss Valentine?"

"The only difference between you and me is that I make this look good."

"Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns!"

"Your mother plays card games in hell!"

"You don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

"In another few hours the sun will rise."

"But Duke, in another few hours the sun will rise!"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know but it's true!"

"Super special awesome attack!"

"Check his pulse Yugi!"

"...In America."

"BRAINS!"

"Super special awesome!"

"Calm down Joey, you bloody yank!"

"I don't understand a word you just said. Try speaking American, it's the only language I understand."

"Is everyone from England a total spazz Bakura?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh bollocks!"

"Hey everyone! Look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Pokemon! Screw the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!"

"Your own dueling deck – ten dollars. Your own brand-spanking-new Duel Disk set – thirty dollars. Bribing the school bully so he won't beat you up for playing card games – fifty dollars. Using Swords of Revealing Light to keep your opponent from attacking and leaving him wide open for a frontal attack: priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's KaibaCorp."

"Nee? What's that? I can't hear you; I'm too busy being American."

"BROOKLYN RAGE!"

"I am experiencing Rage of a Brooklyn variety."

"Egyptian rage!"

"Cards? Where we're dueling, we won't need cards. We're going to duel with ancient Egyptian laser beams!"

"That is so not super special awesome."

"No! Bad Pharaoh! No mind crush!"

"Then tell us fluffy, what should we do?"

"I told you not to call me fluffy in public places!"

"That guy looks just like me! And he has a Blue Eyes – just like me! And he's a jerk – just like me! I must be looking into the distant past."

"All right, I admit it, I'm not really American! I'm Canadian! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"My Millenium Necklace gives me the power to see into the future. And also to break the fourth wall."

"Burn the witch!"

"Let's get out of here; that fairy's starting to piss me off!"

"Quick Mokuba. Land on top of him."

"Kaiba really needs to get laid."

"In order for my plan to succeed, I must behave like one of Yugi's friends. Odion, you're the expert on being bland and 1-dimensional. I command you to tell me your secret."

"I don't know. Mostly I just stand here and say 'Yes, Master Marik.'"

"Sweet mama-jama! That is all you do, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master Marik."

"Uah, friggin layabout. As soon as we get back to Egypt, I'm docking your pay."

"Yes, Master Marik."

"And then it's bye-bye to your gummy bears collection."

"A**hole."

"No, wait! He looks slightly more braindead than usual. I wonder how this will affect-OUR FRIENDSHIP."

"Oh Kaiba your dragon is so big, I'm a dog"

"Soon the mind raping shall commence!"

"I should warn you, I look damn good in a tutu!"

"Hey sweet cheeks want to get off the dance floor I am about to shake my money maker"

"I'm not gay I like women"

_"_No doubt, that's probably why you have dressed yourself like one"

"Why is every card in this guys deck a f****** ninja?"

"Why is every character in this show a f****** duelist?"

"Surprise Buttsex!"

"Joey, with you it's never a surprise."

"So it's just like duel monsters."

"So it's just like duel monsters."

"So it's just like duel monsters."

"Hey! Stop saying that! My game is nothing like duel monsters!"

"Yeah? Prove it!"

*pause*... "My game uses dice!"

"Yugi, you little ****! You son of a ****! I'm gonna tear off your **** and shove them right up your **** you **** **** **** **** **** **** and **** **** **** **** with **** **** **** the **** **** **** you **** **** **** **** **** **** so then you'll have to **** sideways. ****. Hi there!...  
Fu*king birds!"

"You were supposed to say ass brother, I thought we rehearsed this!"

"The blue screen of death... My mortal enemy."

"My Father was a drinker one night he went a little crazier than usually and mummy got the tea pot to defend herself he didn't like that so he poor's boiling hot tea all over her and he comes at me with the tea pot and he asks why so British?"

"Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood"

"That was a priceless family heirloom you wanker"

"Oh so just because I have a gaydar you automatically assume I'm gay? Bloody tart"

"This gravestone must be where Kazuki Takahashi buried his dignity after selling the Yu-Gi-Oh rights to a bunch of heartless corporate money-grabbers"

"You mean you're not a baby panda?"

"Nope."

"Damn, you're good."

"Oh my sensitive little bottom."

"Man, all this guy is is a whiny teenager with magical powers...He's Harry Potter, that's who he is"

"Haha, you said region..."

"Ha, bugs are cool."

"This looks like a job for Ineffectual Minor Character Man!"

"I know how she feels. Guys are proposing to me all the time."

"Duke, I already told you I was joking!"

"Hey, I have a rather pertinent question. What does any of this have to do with anything? Seriously, aren't we trying to save the world from imminent destruction by vaguely evil forces? When did the lovelife of Mai Valentine become so freaking important? Is the next plot point going to revolve around Bakura's stamp collection?"

"It was a depressing time for me. I had no money therefore I was unable to screw the rules."

"... Uh..."

"YOU HESITATED! KNUCKLES IS THE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME WINNER!"

"WOOOOO! YESSS!"

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, ECHIDNA!"

"Bunch of nerds..." Rouge muttered.

"What kind of a messed up show _is _this? All it's about is card games and breasts!" Sonic exclaimed.

"... You've had to have watched it to get it."

"I don't think I want to..."

"Alright! Sonic and Amy, With Me, Sum41, Charge the Cat, go!"

-Jet began playing acoustic guitar.-

Sonic:

"I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you"

*Drums start*

Sonic:  
"I'll wait here forever just to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words"

-Electric and bass start-

Sonic:

"I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"

Amy:  
"Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"

Sonic:

"In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find"

Amy:

"(what you will find)" (repeated)

-Instrumental, goes back to acoustic-

Both  
"I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you"

-Electrics and drums-

Both:  
"I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go"

"Sum41! (L). Next, Knuckles, Papercut, Linkin Park, Muses. Go,go,go!"

-Guitars and drums (Jet main, Silver bass and Cherrle drums)-

Knuckles:

"Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"

"Hmm... Okay, here's our AFI choice. Shadow and Miss Murder for Sonic9234!"

-Insturments start-

Shadow:

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh)

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh"

"Lastly is Knuckles and Silver with I Like It – Pitbull feat. Enrique Inglesias for our newest reviewer LadyScarlettofSkaro! Personally, I don't like Pitbull... Or Enrique... Or Justin Timberlake from last chapter, but hey, here we go!"

-Shadow starts on Synths-

Knuckles:

"One Love... One Love  
Enrique Iglesias, Pitbull  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We go set it off tonight, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Enrique! Holla at them like..."

Silver:  
"Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it"

Knuckles:  
"Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever"

Silver:  
"Girl please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old

No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you  
more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it."

Knuckles:  
"Come DJ That's my dj  
I'm a Miami Boy You know how we play  
I'm playing what u wanna I play  
What u give me got me good  
Now watch me  
It's a different species, get me in DC  
Let's party on the White House lawn  
Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
Here goes Pitbull all night long  
Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on  
Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!  
I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
I love the way you move  
I like them things you do like"

Silver:  
"Don't stop baby, don't stop baby  
Just keep on shaking along  
I won't stop baby, won't stop baby  
Until you get enough"

Knuckles:  
"Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever"

Silver:  
"Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!

Baby I like it!  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it!  
Come on and give me some more!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it!  
I, I, I like it!"

Silver:

"Party, (oh yes I like it!)  
Karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
Oh yes I like it!  
Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!"

By the end Silver and Blaze and Knuckles and Rouge were all dancing.

"Do I _really _have to be here for _four _chapters?" Rouge waved her handcuffed wrist in the air, causing Knuckles to do the same Mexican wave style.

"Yes. Yes you do."

"But he's an _idiot_."

"You know you love 'im realleh. Next is Evanescence... Now, this was hard because I wanted to choose Rouge because she has the maturest voice. But most of them aren't very Rouge. So, I went with Whisper because it has epic riffs and could be used as a love song kinda. Plus, it's an EPIC song. Take eeet Awwaaay"

-Guitars start shredding and drums-

Rouge:

-Guitars and drums stop replaced by beat-

"Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away"

-Instruments start, very much like before-

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)"

-Guitar riff-

-Replaced by beat once again-

"I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come"

-Main guitar and drums-

"Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away"

-Instruments return-

"Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)"

-Violin, played by Shadow, is accompanies-

"Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end"

-Instrumental, main guitar, bass and drums-

-Just voice-

"Don't turn away"

-Instruments back-

"(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)"

"Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum" (Repeated male chanting)

"Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)"

(Repeated chanting by male voices as well, accompanied by solo violin, by Shadow. The chanting will be Knuckles as, at this point he was still very much handcuffed to Rouge)  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum

"The chanting apparently means "Save us from evil, Save us from danger." I never knew that. I think it's Latin. I love Evanescence. And I think me, Jet, Silver and Shadow make an awesome band ;D.

I'm really sorry Lollipop, I left this out last time! I SWEAR I didn't mean to! So, here it is... Another Little Kuriboh... Yugi VS Jade – BATTLE! But of course... These parts will be played by none other than the guys and gals here!

Sonic – Jaden.

Knuckles – Yusei.

Silver – Yami.

Shadow – Yugi.

Jet – Celtic Guardian.

Amy – Tea.

Vector – Tristan.

Tails – Joey.

Espio – Jack.

Let's... GO!"

Sonic:

"This is it, Shadow. Me and you. The final battle. The duel that everyone's been waiting for. I'm not gonna hold back."

Shadow:

"You bet, Sonic. This is going to be super special awesome! I can't wait to see your strength."

Sonic:

"Well alright then. Shadow, it's time to spit some rhymes!"

Shadow:

"Bring it on Sha- wait, what? Oh you have got to be f*cking kidding me."

Sonic:

"Alright Shadow check it out, it's Sonic from '06, And sad to say, dawg, you're my new test subject, So listen up, here it is, the awesome challenge I suggest, Who ever spits the best rap outta' you and me will be the best Hedgehog in the world, and the Ultimate Lifeform. You know I got ya beat but homie don't be lame, This is serious, you got to do it your title says you have to. If you decline the challenge by default that means I beat you. Shadow I hope you're ready, Cuz this is gonna be heavy, And I know you might think it's unnecessary, But that's tough, Suck it up dawg, It's something you gotta do, Or you can leave and lose your throne, it's up to you."

The music in the background changed.

Shadow:

"Oh, you think you're hot sh*t huh? Ok check this out! (Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) Prime cut ba ch ba ch ca ba ch ch wa ch ch Ja-mikity-moe mack daddy what's up (whats up) I said a jiz a bang boom (boom) boom (boom) boom (boom) da diggy dog, I said a dog (a dog) a dog (a dog) a diggity dog. Hey what you say Son, O.K., your repartee's cliché, Forget trading cards, you should just take up ballet, You want to duel don't act a fool or I'll just tell you "bitch _please_". The only consolation here is you're not from Yu-Gi-Oh. So play the damn card punk, 'cause its time to throw down. I'm glad it's one on one because all your friends are clowns. Can't wait to see your face turn to sheer disgrace, When I duel your punk ass right out of this place. (Overlapping Voices) My name is Shadow Hedgehog (Your show's really lame) Each episode's the same, yes they are. Now get yourself set to be ashamed By the Ultimate Lifeform (fooooooooooooooooooorm) "

The music stopped.

Sonic:

"Ha, that was a'ight, but let me lay somethin' fresh on ya."

Shadow:

"Uh, Sonic, you're not black."

Music began to play again.

Sonic:

"You're about to witness me be absolutely flawless, The best kind you'll ever see I'm being honest. I'm the hardest the most purest known artist. (stops singing) And oh, FYI, Shadz, (resumes singing) I've been taking ballet for six years regardless, But let me lay you something fresh dawg what I'm going to do. Im'ma tell you something that's a hundred per-cent true, You're not the king of games homie, no, sorry, not you. It's your weird future friend that's stuck inside you, You're a lazy sucker he does all the work for you, Then you claim the fame for all the shiz and stuff he do. (Shadow is replaced by Silver) Whatcha even doing being inside him anyway. Everyone agrees, dude, that is pretty gay.

The music stopped.

Silver:

"You know something Sonic? I don't think you know who you're dealing with. Well allow me to fill you in."

Music started again.

Silver:

"I'm the mothaflippin' King of Hedgehogs. My hair's spiked And my pants are really tight, And I'm sexy (I'm sexy). If you choose to defend I'm gonna condescend Cuz my Physco attack'll drive you straight round the bend. I got Chaos Emeralds I won from Battle City, Don't believe me? Listen carefully to this ditty. And by the by your cards are sh*tty, And so's your show. Watch what happens when Slifer takes on Winged Kuriboh."

Jet:

"They call me the… Board guy, my lyrics will blow your cranium …umm…uh…"

Silver:

"Oh come on, Jet."

Jet:

"I'm thinking…um…uhhh…"

Silver:

"Ugh, and he wonders why I never call him."

Jet:

"Hang on here, I think I got it. They call me the Board Guy, Stronger than titanium, Sharp as a comedian, Here I am sold out all the stadiums. I'm not a lower class speed monster, Where did you get that ridiculous conception? (starts talking normally) Did the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tell you that? F*ck the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Seriously."

Silver:

"My Trap and Spell Cards they don't make sense, Because their card descriptions are so immense. And if you duel with me it won't be tense. Because against my monsters you've no defense. My cards are so potent I might seem conceited, In fact all of my opponents could swear that I cheated. Sure, sometimes Shadow and I swap places, But who cares, so long as my enemies have egg on their faces. Other duelists diss me, Say my cards are sissy. (starts talking normally) Why? Why? W-w-why, why exactly, why? There's nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl! And only real men use a Watapon! (starts to rap again) Sonic let's face it, you're third best, I'm sending you straight back to Sonic X! Your deck's unbalanced and your hair's a Kuriboh, Hey, ho. I'm the mothaflippin'…"

Tails:

"He's the mothaflippin'…"

Amy:

"He's the mothaflippin'…"

Vector:

"Who's the mothaflippin'?"

Silver:

"I'm the mothaflippin'… I'm the mothaflippin'… I'm the mothaflippin'… …MOTHAFLIPPIN'!"

(music stops)

"My hair looks nothing like a Kuriboh!"

"I think you'll find it does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too times ten!"

"Ok you asked for it pal! Get ready, because when I use this next card its over (start to hear sound of a motorbike) I summon Elemental Hero Burstina"

Suddenly, Knuckles appeared on a motorbike and sent Sonic flying.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Ow..."

"Huh. Knuckles, what are you doing here?"

"I came to this city to play a card game."

"[Off-Camera] ON MOTORCYCLES!" Espio shouted.

"By the way, did I just run over a Kuriboh?" Knuckles asked.

"It's ok, it was only Sonic."

"I think I broke my coccyx!"

"Oh, walk it off, ya Mary Sue!"

"I LOVE LITTLEKURIBOH! And, as the ending, everyone gets turned into... NIKEL SIZED PIKMIN! And I'm Olimar. Shadow is Louie and Sonic is... The President!"

Cherrle was then in an Olimar suit. Shadow was put into a Louie suit and began eating bugs. Sonic was made to look like The President.

"Pikmin... Alright, Tails, Cream, Jet, Wave, Charmy and Rouge are Yellow Pikmin. According to ChReNiC, these are retarded."

"But I'm not-"

The bat was cut off as she was turned into a Yellow Pikmin, before being thrown high up into the air and beginning to glide around by Cherrle.

"Alright, since they're still handcuffed together, before Knuckles ends up stepping on Rouge... Knuckles and Cheese are Blue Pikmin"

Knuckles and Cheese began swimming in a pool that had just been placed.

"Blaze is a Red Pikmin."

Blaze, still having fire powers, managed to set herself on fire but carried on anyway because she was now resistant to it.

"Amy is too."

"Big, Eggman, Storm and Vector are Purple Pikmin."

They were all fat, even as Pikmin. Even though Vector's not really fat...

"Espio, Silver and Shade are White Pikmin."

The trio began running around.

"Topaz is Bulbmin."

She looked very much different to the others, rather large and red and white spotted.

"Omega is Steve."

Cherrle began walking, the Pikmin following her and Louie. Steve was at the front, holding everybody up and making them very angry. They decided, in the end, to leave him behind. Cheese was then eaten.

"Alright, that's it for this chapter. And next time, everyone gets super awesome clothes! SEE YA!"

"What the hell is wrong with this fic...?" Sighed Yugi.


	18. Meet Charlie!

"It's chapter eighteen and guess what! GUYS! GUYS! GUYYYYYSSSS!"

Cherrle ran in, tripped over and fell on her face at Shadow's feet.

"Chaos, this better not be a shitty update on Colours. I TOLD YOU, IF IT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME, I COULDN'T CARE LESS!"

"But it IS!"

"Die."

"NONONO! YOU'LL LIKE THIS!"

"..."

Cherrle jumped to her feet.

"LIIIISTEN SHADOW! On Sonic Wiki, right, they said that in the DS version, right, Amy and Knuckles would be exclusives and POSSIBLY Shadow, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, they took Shadow down so I thought he wouldn't be featured, right?"

"I don't like where this is going... AND STOP SAYING RIGHT!"

"WWWEEEELLL I GOTTA CHARACTER LIST! Wanna hear me read it?"

"Probably not."

"You'll like it!"

"Unlikely."

Cherrle cleared her throat.

"Okay. The **only** playable character is Sonic in both versions. On the Wii version, only Sonic, Tails and Eggman feature..."

The two high-fived.

"The DS one however, is a different story. Literally. Different storylines. SO here's our non-playables for DS...

Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Doctor Eggman.

Amy Rose.

Knuckles the Echidna."

"WOOOO!" The four began jumping and high-fiving.

"I KNEW I WOULDN'T LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT UP, I HAVEN'T FINISHED! And I don't know why YOU THREE are so happy... Tails and Amy have been in mostly all of the MAIN games. Eggman's as important as Sonic. Knuckles, you were in Sonic 4-"

"Can we just end this now? I mean, yes, they are greater and apparently more loved by SEGA. I couldn't care less."

"Oh Shadow, don't get so huffy."

"I'm not. Hmph..." Said Shadow, huffily.

"I didn't finish!

Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rouge the Bat.

E-123 Omega."

The three were, at this point, jumping, screaming and crying.

"YESSS! WE MADE IT! AFTER FOUR YEARS WE MADE IT! SEGA DON'T THINK WE'RE FAKERS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE SAID!"

"WAIT! There's more!"

"To be quite honest, I couldn't care less. WE MADE IT BABY!"

"*sigh*

Vector the Crocodile.

Espio the Chameleon.

Charmy Bee."

"For real and true?" Charmy gasped.

"Yup, for real and true."

He hugged Vector.

"YA! WE MADE IT! AFTER FOUR YEARS!" The croc cried.

"I'm happy." Espio stated.

"STILL not done!"

"There's MORE people stifling our badassness?"

"Shut it Shadow, you got your turn.

Cream the Rabbit.

Big the Cat.

Blaze the Cat."

"Yay!" Cream smiled.

"... FROGGY?" Big asked.

"Inside, I'm jumping with happiness." Said Blaze.

Silver sighed, blinking away a tear.

"C-congrats guys. I'm glad you all made the cut. Truly. I'll just go sit over there with Mighty and Bean now... Good luck with your game...!"

He sniffed, trying to smile and swallow the tears but one single turquoise drop of sorrow leaked from the hedgehogs golden eye.

"... And Silver the Hedgehog." Cherrle smiled.

He turned, grinning cautiously.

"Really? No joke?"

"No joke!"

He ran and hugged Cherrle.

"WE MADE IT SILVER! YOU'RE NOT USELESS OR BEING CANNED!"

"I'M SO HAAAAPPYYYYY!"

"Me too. I NEED the DS version instead of Wii now... It's awesome because it's Big first MAIN appearance since Heroes in 2003, Cream and the Chaotix's first MAIN appearances' since Shadow the Hedgehog in earlyish 2006 and Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver and Blaze's first MAIN appearances' since Sonic '06 in later 2006. It would be Knuckles' too but he was in 4. "

"GUYS! I'VE FINALLY HEARD THE NEW VA'S! So... Here's the rundown... These are from Sonic Free Riders btw. I've heard only limited clips of Silver and Blaze; the ones I've head proper lines from are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Some random robot, Amy, Cream, Vector, Omochao, Jet, Wave and Storm. But more about that later."

"Wait... So I'm not voiced by Dan Green anymore?"

"No."

"DANGIT!"

"Loserr. So. Let us begin..."

"AM I ANY GOOD NOW?"

"I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU STFU SONIC!

Sonic: He's actually pretty good. It's fairly similar but a bit deeper. He does sound like Sonic. S'about it. He's pretty good.

Tails: Even though he has another female VA, his voice is actually deeper... He sounds similar but more like a boy. He des sound a little off at times but it's only the first game so it'll probably improve. It's pretty good I'd say.

Knuckles: Sounds a lot like Dan Green. It's not the same but you probably can't tell too much. A little deeper maybe. He also insults everybody.

Shadow: Alright, from here on is where it really changes. Hmm... Shadow sounds kinda high. You know when everyone said that Rouge was a chain smoker last time...?

Apparently she gave up and now Shadow's the chain smoker."

"HEY!"

"SHUT IT! I'M NOT DONE! He's actually pretty good though, he sounds badass. He's a little emotionless, kinda sounds stone but it's the first game; I mean, Jason Griffith picked it up, so I'm pretty sure Kirk Thornton will improve over time.

Rouge: ... YOU'RE NOT A MAN ANYMORE! HORRRRRRAYYYY!"

The writer picked up Rouge again, similar to chapter 3 but this time Knuckles Was dragged along too.

"PUT ME DOWN AND STOP INSULTING MY VOICE!"

"In all seriousness, this one's pretty good. It's kinda like Lani Minella, which is good because Rouge actually _sounds _like an 18/19 year old instead of a forty year old. So yeah, she sounds younger but still with that seductive tone she had before; think Heroes but a little deeper. I, personally, still prefer her SA2/Heroes voice but this one is a BIG step up from the last lot. ROUGE IS A GIRL AGAIN! HURRAH!

Oh and before I say anything else I'll say this:

In Free Riders, Shadow and Rouge are complete assholes. Especially Rouge.

Here's a few lines:

Robot: Please...you must... Allow me to rest...

Rouge: You're not nearly as tough as you look, are you?

Shadow: Well, for a random robot we picked up off the street I'd say he's doing pretty well.

Robot: Condition critical! Maintenance required... *breaky down sounds*

Tails: Is he alright? He's not gonna break down, is he?

Rouge: If he does he's getting canned.

More on that later.

Jet: He sounds kinda like Sonic used to. I preferred his cute squaky voice but I like his new one too.

Wave: It suits her quite a lot; it's got the squaky undertone that all the birds have but it's more grown up than Amy and Cream, which is good; Wave is meant to actually be older than Rouge so it's good to see that they both have more mature voices, but ones that don't make them sound forty. She defends Jet an awful lot...

Storm: Cookie monster. He sounds like the cookie monster. And still as dumb as ever. But it strangely suits him...

Robot: Meh. He sounds kinda like Omega in '06 but higher... Not important. He gets 'canned' after the game anyway.

Cream: She is no longer inhaling helium. It suits him; it's all cutsie-pie!

Vector: Kinda nosey but he's funny. Better than last time methinks. He's better.

Silver: Similar to last time. Suits him. But it's deeper. "I am not to be trifled with" Oh Silver, you're so cute :L.

Omega: Like Heroes again, a little deeper though. WOO!

Espio: Cool n' calm.

Charmy: I preferred his Heroes voice but it's better than him sounding like Tea Gardener or Max from Pokémon.

Big: The same kinda, but deeper. Still thick as anything.

Blaze: A lot like last time. It sounds kinda like Rouge's but a little deeper and without the seductiveness. Suits her.

Amy: Oh dear. You know how last time they ruined Rouge? Well, they've fixed Rouge... And ruined Amy in the process. She sounds like Mini Mouse. VERY annoying. Very high pitched. AND VERY OBSESSIVE. She was getting better about that but they've put her down a peg. *sigh* She ACTUALLY SAYS "EEP". She's the only BAD one in my opinion.

So here's the deal.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are now Team 'Heroes' which I like because... It's not all about Sonic. They've changed it from Team 'Sonic'. AND TAILS TALKS TO CREAM!

Tails: T-that's a pretty impressive gear you've got Cream. You'll have to show me later.

Cream: Well sure, that means a lot coming from you Mister Tails.

But seriously. MISTER?

Shadow and Rouge turn up Team Dark. They're then told they need a third person. A robot walks past and Rouge decides that can be their third party member. No questions asked. By the end he's spewing smoke because they overworked him so I don't think he'll be a permanent placement.

The only reason they were there was because of the prize.

Can you GUESS what it is?

Money and jewels.

Of course.

Why else would they be there?

The two of them are COMPLETE assholes. Literally. They're bitchy to EVERYONE. Especially their Robot. It's pretty funny.

I think Omega's not there because I think a tonne is a little heavy for a board...

Amy, Cream and Vector are a team. Team Rose. Don't worry though; Vector's only there because Amy paid him and he wanted the money. I don't think he's going to be a permanent member. He apparently only wanted the money. (Hallelujah)

The Babylon Rogue are... Well, what they were before. S'about it.

It's funny because in the Dark storyline they lose their robot and have to have a rematch against Team Rose...

Which they then win 2 on 3.

They then split up at the end with Amy chasing Sonic, Vector leaving with the prize money and Cream calling her mother and Cheese.

I heard Espio, Charmy, Big and Omega briefly on a Colours video, but only briefly."

"Alright guys... a lot of this chapter is going to run by my opposite... His name is Charlie and he is, as I said, the opposite of me. A few facts...

His five favourites, in order are:

Shade

Amy

Chris Thorndyke

Mighty

Shadow

And, he's the opposite of me so he hates MY favourite characters.

ESPECIALLY Tails, Rouge and Silver.

He says Tails is a useless stalker, Rouge... He'll probably use the words "stupid" and "whore" and he says you're only good for being with Shadow.

And he thinks Silver is COMPLETELY useless as well as whiny, immature and gay.

He dislikes Jet and Omega purely because he thinks they're useless.

Oh... And he believes that Sonic is the faker and thinks Knuckles should be out of the games, he was cool at first but now his only use is to take the piss.

He DOES like couples and he's a big fanboy of... SHADOW, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Huh? Whatever."

"This next part involves you."

"I'm all ears."

"*sigh* anyways, he's a MASSIVE fanboy of...

Shadouge and Sonaze.

He also does like Knuxade and, even though he hates Silver, believes Sonic is a cock to Amy and she needs Silver as he's nicer. But he thinks he's gay...

Oh and he hates ANY couple with Tails.

I think that's it...

He'll be here in a while."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"But he said I was a stupid whore!"

"But we need you for the dares. In the meantime...

I thought I'd take one of those crappy 'Which character are you' quizzes... So I type it into google and randomly picked the first one. This is what I got:

You Scored as **Knuckles The Echidna**

You're Knuckles! Yay! You're stubborn as a bull. Great. But you're also very loyal and trustworthy, so people could tell you anything and not have it get out. That is, if you care to listen.

Knuckles The Echidna: 100%

Tikal The Echidna: 69%

Shadow The Hedgehog: 63%

Cream The Rabbit: 63%

Sonic The Hedgehog: 63%

Amy Rose The Hedgehog: 44%

Dr Eggman: 44%

Miles "Tails" Prower: 44%

Rouge The Bat: 19%

I also did a couples one. I got:

**Tails and Cream**

**They belong together aww :) **

I thought that was kinda random."

"Has anyone else noticed that Shadow has two Dad's?"

"HA! YOU HAVE TWO DAD'S. YOU'RE GAY!" Rouge laughed.

"I AM NOT."

"You are too Shadz. HIGH FIVE!" Sonic exclaimed, high fiving Rouge.

"NO!"

"Yes." Stated Knuckles.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T THE GAY ONE!" Cheered Silver.

"Not that I have anything AGAINST gay people but... I know it'll piss Shadow off so... SHADOW HAS TWO DAD'S, SHADOW HAS TWO DAD'S"

"I hate you all."

"ANYWAY."

"Shadow has two Dad's."

"Shh Sonic!

TODAY IS DATE DAY/NIGHT/EVENING... Other time of day."

Shadow raised his hand.

"No Shadow, chaos controlling to the Ark and jumping out does _not _get you out of it."

Shadow put his hand down.

"Now then... You see, I got these from NightRider. The couples will be... Well the couples that have been used in the fic already countless numbers of times."

"Why?" Sonic asked quizzingly.

"... I don't know? Ask the dare-ers. Sonamy, Knuxouge (Anyone else notice there's like, a gajillion ways of saying that that everyone uses? :/), Shadikal, Taiream annnnnnnnnnd Silvaze."

"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!"

"Well done Jet. Two couples have to go twice because they were also individually dared to go again."

"Question."

"Yes Shadow."

"Why doesn't this ever involve Jet?"

"Because nobody decided to, I don't support any proper Jet couples and nobody dared it."

"Hmphhhh. I'm guess that this extra couple will too involve me, knowing what your pathetic fans are like?"

"NO. OF COURSE NOT! ... Yes. Yes it does. DON'T CALL THEM PATHETIC. They're my friends... Even if I've never talked to them out of this..."

"Which other couple is involved again then?"

"OH COME ON SHADOW. Which other couple has been plugged repeatedly by the fans throughout this WHOLE fic?

Jetave of course!

LOL JK it's Knuxouge.

Silly hedgehog.

Basically, you guuuuuuys will have to go, since Charlie isn't here yet. He'll handle the ones by KnightRider. BUT THERE'S A CATCH!"

"OH REALLY!"

"Not fo' you Shadow. You bugger off with Tikal. NAAW. The catch is for Knuckles and Rouge (surprise surprise)

You pull this offwithout destroying things or each other and you can take any item from each person. Deal?"

"Sure."

"WAIT! Sonamy you have to go too. BYE."

They returned fairly soon (and luckily with no injuries) followed by Shadow and Tikal.

"QUESTION!"

"Yes Rouge."

"Can I take multiple items from one person instead of one from each?"

"Go ahead."

She then walked over to Shadow and took his gloves, inhibitor rings, shoes and socks.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because it's funny. Duh."

"I feel naked..."

Knuckles raised his hand.

"Yes Knuckles."

"Does hair count as an item?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Cherrle threw him an electronic shaver.

He giggled and ran over to Shadow, shaving off his quills and holding them.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because it's funny..."

"I feel even nakeder..."

"BAAALDY!" Cherrle laughed.

"Knuckles, what other things would you like."

"This should make up for it a little..." Shadow grinned emoishly.

"Nah, I'm cool. I'll stay with this."

"BASTARD!"

"Ha! Shadow's bald! And about as naked as the guys from this franchise can get!"

"You know what?" Shadow growled as everyone laughed. "Sod it. SILVER!"

"Yes Shadow?"

"Give me your hair."

"W-what? No! I love my hair!"

"NOW!"

"WAAAAAH!"

Shadow then proceeded to chase Silver around the room, arms outstretched to take his hair, whilst Silver held onto it protectively.

"IT WOULDN'T EVEN GO WITH YOUR FUR!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"NO! PICK ON SONIC! YOU HAVE SIMILAR QUILLS!"

"NO!"

"Oh why is it always ME?"

Silver floated to the top left corner, his head hitting the ceiling.

"SILVER. YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET DOWN BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

"No!"

"ONE."

"NO!"

"TWO."

"HELP ME!"

"THREE! THAT'S IT!"

Shadow then took a running jump to triangle jump the wall, but ended up slipping off as his feet didn't have any grip, and falling on his face.

"Wow. You REALLY fail Shadow." Cherrle stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ahem." The voice was one that had not been heard before.

Everybody turned to see a lanky, fifteen year old boy with mid-length coal black hair, baggyish deep blue jeans, a grey skinny top, dark green hoodie and vans approach the group.

He stood out next to Cherrle, who was short, with her bright blonde hair, side fringe, grey skinny jeans, eyeliner, headphones, some kind of slightly baggy band tshirt, a baggyish black patterned hoodie and black converse.

"It's Charlie!"

"Hello."

"Im'a leave now. Here's a list of things to do-"

She handed him a slip of paper with messy handwriting scrawled all over it.

"You know it is rude to have a headphone in whilst talking to someone. It is also rude to be chewing gum."

"But... It's minty..."

"Indeed."

He sniffed snootily as he glanced over the paper, before taking a pencil out of his back pocket, licking it and pressing it to the paper.

"_Oh _no you don't!"

Cherrle snatched the pencil away.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you Charlie. You _can't _change the dares, _especially _not the couple's ones."

"But these couples are both impractical and improbable. I mean think about it.

Blaze practically _died_; she and Silver have therefore never met. Improbable. She and Sonic, however, have.

How would you feel, being followed all of the time? More importantly, how would you feel being _rejected _all the time? Improbable. Amy would definitely go for someone more sensitive. She may not have met Silver, but I'm sure they will in future games. Colours does look promising. Even though Silver does not really _deserve _a relationship, he would be sensitive enough for such an amazing character.

Tails and Cream are very much too immature. Impractical. And besides, Tails does not deserve _friends_, let alone love."

He took out a black pen, tapping it onto his chin before sucking his teeth, tutting and shaking his head.

"You see? _This _is where you are really going wrong.

Tikal has not been seen around since Sonic Adventure. She also has never met Shadow at all and will, most likely, never be featured again. She was a one time character. Improbable.

Unfortunately, SEGA seem to want to keep this... Useless excuse for a respectable female in the series, for unimaginable reasons. She and Knuckles do not get along, as anyone can see. They are complete opposites and how domestic violence could ever be considered "cute" is beyond me. Impractical.

Even though I do not think she deserves a place, she does however understand Shadow as no other character has.

Shade is obviously the correct choice for Knuckles as they are both very similar in personality and probability."

Cherrle simply blinked at him.

"You're a jackass. And you're not allowed to change these dares."

"Hmm..."

"I mean it Charlie. It's not just my opinions that count, it's the reviewers. What they want, they get."

"Fine. But I do get to treat my characters better, correct?"

"*sigh* I guess so."

"Anything I should know? Allergies or such?"

"No allergies but remember Silver's pretty sensitive, so don't be too harsh. Ditto Knuckles; both are pretty prone to breakdowns. Don't nurse Shadow's ego too much; it'll just get too big and that's not pretty. Remember Tails, Charmy and Cream are still kids so be careful. Rouge'll probably try and interrupt you or insult you. Whatever. Ditto Jet and Shadow. That should be it."

"Goodbye then. I guess we shall meet again a while."

"Sure. See ya guys!"

Cherrle went to walk but felt something tugging her leg.

Upon looking down, she noticed that Silver and Tails had both of her legs.

"Guys... Let go. I have to leave."

"BUT HE'S MEAN!" Silver cried.

"Don't go." Rouge said, walking over.

"GUYS! I warned you. He won't be that bad."

"He insulted me already."

"I do that."

"But you're slightly more bearable."

Cherrle shook off Silver and Tails.

"I _leaving_. Bye guys."

Cherrle walked away.

"Let's see here..."

Charlie pulled a rolled up sheet of paper from his back pocket and opened it slowly, raised one eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well? What does it _say_!" Sonic looked like he was about to explode.

Charlie snorted before reading aloud.

"Haha...still funny. Great job, I almost bust a gut laughing so hard. Alrighty then...let's make it date night, shall we?

Here goes a ticket to the pancake house for Rouge and Knuckles. (I talked to the manager and he said he'll give them another chance)

Uh, for Sonic and Amy, a trip to the beach. (Sonic will learn to swim one way or another)

Blaze and Silver can go to the movies.

Shadow...if Tikal will have him then a trip to the bowling alley.

Cream and Tails can...uh, go to a... Museum. (I'm running out of date ideas)

Am I forgetting anyone? Oh, you Cherelle. Got a date? If so...to a fancy restaurant you go! If not then you have 2 options.

1- if Tikal won't go with Shadow you can go with him. Or...

2- you can be a third wheel on any other couples date.

That's all for now...

-NightRider94

Oh and try to have everyone look nice.

This dare could work" Charlie stated, pulling out a pencil. "If we just change a few things here..."

"CHARLIE!"

Suddenly, a hologram of Cherrle appeared.

Charlie looked up.

"Yes?"

"Don't you DARE change ANYTHING."

"BUT YOUR OPINIONS ARE WRONG."

"IT'S AN _OPINION_! IT CAN'T BE WRONG."

"It can if they suck as badly as yours."

"My opinions don't suck!"

"Seriously? _Tails _is your favourite? You prefer _Dairy Milk _chocolate to _Galaxy_? You think _Thirty Seconds To Mars _suck? You actual like _Bowling For Soup?_ You **actually wanted **_**KATIE WAISSEL **__to win the X Factor?"_

"Don't go there. KATIE WAS AWESOME. YOU JUST GOT BRAINWASHED BY THE BLOODY PRESS!"

"Everyone knows Aiden Grimshaw was SO MUCH better. He should NOT have gone out against her."

"He should! Katie should've bloody won! And this is NOT the place to discuss British reality TV."

"He's right though" Rouge said. "Matt deserved to win."

"I thought I told you guys that you weren't allowed opinions unless they were the same as mine! Anyway, Charlie, you can't change the dares. I'm serious."

"Fine. But when the franchise caves and gives way to Knuxade DON'T BLAME ME."

The hologram disappeared.

"Because that wasn't surreal..." Amy said.

"Alright. First, it seems we have to teach Sonic to swim. Who here can swim? Brawl and Winter/Olympics DON'T count because everybody swims in them."

The room was silent; it was snowing outside and nobody wanted to have to swim...

Until Shadow spoke.

"Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Vector do."

"I think Vector should because he's a crocodile and the only reason I was able to swim is because and him were meant to have the same powers." Rouge said, gesturing to Knuckles with her free hand.

"I second that." Knuckles said.

"Me too!" Tails replied.

"NO. NOT WATER! NO. PLEASE. ANYTHING ELSE..."

Charlie threw Sonic into the outdoor pool through the window.

Vector sighed and walked out of the door.

"Now let's get you all ready..."

-Fifteen minutes later-

Amy was wearing a rose pink dress with roses decorating the body and a rose hairband... Rose...

Cream was wearing a pretty yellow summer dress.

Tikal was wearing a... Orangey dress?

Rouge and Blaze where wearing their normal clothes as both had refused to change.

Sonic, Tails and Silver were wearing average black suits with white shirts, ties and smart black shoes... With the addition of armbands, a rubber ring, goggles and a snorkel for Sonic, who had refused to take them off.

Knuckles was wearing... Shoes. And gloves. He was sitting on the floor with Shadow, who was completely naked due to earlier events, and refusing to wear anything.

"You have to wear clothes." Charlie sighed for the last time.

"BUT THEY AREN'T" Shadow pouted, gesturing to Rouge and Blaze.

"We've been through this. They are, in fact, wearing clothes. You aren't. You could at least put some on."

"No."

Charlie groaned.

"Put some clothes on and I'll... Give you this signed JLS cd."

"REALLY?"

"Yes. But you have to make Knuckles wear clothes too."

In a flash Shadow was wearing the same suit as Silver, Tails and Sonic and was sitting on Knuckles' shoulders shoving a shirt over his head.

"AAAAAAAAGHHH! WEAR THE DAMN SHIRT!"

-Five more minutes later-

Shadow was hugging a signed JLS cd to his chest. Knuckles was wearing a ripped suit.

"It says Cherrle was meant to go with you... So that must mean I have to... I'll go with Shadow."

He threw a set of keys to Shade.

"You're in charge."

-Three and a half hours later (because I can't be arsed to actually detail what happened :P)-

"It's no use... Espio, you'll have to give him mouth to mouth."

"W-what? No! You do it! You're the girl!"

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Vector was lying face up on the floor, with Charmy, Omega, Big, Espio and Shade surrounding him.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding funny through his snorkel.

As soon s they walked in, Shadow and Knuckles tore off their suits, and Shadow began running around in circles holding his CD to his chest.

Vector sat up, scratching his head and coughing.

"I'm never trying to stop Charmy on a sugar high again..." He coughed.

Charlie pulled the paper back out of his pocket and began to read aloud.

"Blaze must eat a bug.

Shadow has to call HIMSELF Emohog.

Really? This is getting stupid..."

He sighed and picked up a cockroach from outside on the floor.

"Oh and there's a small note attached from Cherrle saying that if Blaze doesn't eat the bug, she will forever be called 'Gillian' or 'Gillian McKeith" Charlie shivered. "I'd eat it."

Blaze gulped and ate the bug.

"Hey! It's not actually that bad."

"Finally, we get to hear Sh-" Said Rouge before being interrupted by Charlie.

"Shut up whore, I hate you. Shadow call yourself Emohog or that CD is getting BURNED."

Shadow posed, fists clenched, legs shoulder length apart and stated in his rough, clear, deep voice...

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Emohog."

Sonic burst out laughing.

"Couldn'tve said it better myself" He smirked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Shadow launched himself at Sonic.

"HAHA! DIE FAKER! Oh and by the way..." Charlie put an invisible forcefield around Blaze and Sonic.

"Now you can touch no one but each other."

"B-blaze?" Silver said, walking up to her and attempting to touch her arm before being electric shocked.

"HA!" Charlie laughed before clearing his throat and reading out loud.

"Just for fun, trow Sonic in to the Sonamy fan pit to get educated about why he and Amy should be togheter.

The rest will get to... hmm... sitt back and enjoy the show.

P.S. Make Silver a baby and make Shadow take care of him." Charlie read aloud.

He grabbed Sonic by the quills and threw him into the Sonamy pit.

"SONIKKUUU! What? Why should you be with Amy? Well...

She's awesome!

She has a hammer.

Rouge is a whore, Blaze is moody, Cream is a child and Shade is... And INTERGALACTIC space whore.

We'll kill you if you don't.

She's your one true love.

The list continued for a long time as Sonic was cornered."

Charlie looked at Knuckles.

"You know, I'm glad you're just being used for comedy. You used to be so badass but now.. Look at you. You're a piece of shit. GO DIE!"

Knuckles began to cry.

Charlie looked at Silver. Silver gulped. Silver was then quickly turned into a baby. Charlie picked up baby Silver at arms length and handed him to Shadow.

"Here. Take care of it."

Shadow looked at Silver, who burst into tears before suddenly vomiting onto his chest fur and laughing. Silver then used his baby telekinesis to pick up a lamp and smash it onto Shadow's head.

Shadow growled but couldn't punch Silver as he was a baby.

Silver laughed.

"Also, Knuckles will be trown in to a Shadouge fan pit with a shirt that stands "I love Rouge" on and Rouge will be trown in to the anti-rouge fan pit.

So, that's about 99.9% of fans for Rouge?" Charlie laughed.

"I never knew there were so many pits..." Said Shade.

"Don't worry, your still the best and smartest female." Charlie smiled at her.

He then threw the two in their respective pits. Screaming, gunshots and stabbing noises deafened everyone, before the smell of smoke filled the room, topped off nicely by a large explosion.

"Lovely. That should clear my head for a while. Oh and by the way Tails, you're useless and deserve to die. I'm extremely upset that I don't get the dare to kill you. Let's see what else is on this list.

And just because...bring Edward Cullen in for sonic. Maybe Jacob or Bella should come too."

Sonic was dragged from the pit as Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Jacob Black were somehow magically transported to the scene.

"ZOMMMGGG EDWARRRRD! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL!" Sonic screamed, throwing himself at Edward.

"I think he'll be busy for a while..." Charlie raised and eyebrow.

"Alphawolfy has to give everyone Texas wedgies, Silver gets two and LadySkarlett wants to talk to Knuckles + Rouge."

Alphawolfy appeared and began the task of wedgie-ing everyone.

Knuckles and Rouge were brought back to life as LadySkarlett appeared. She quickly glomped Knuckles (in an Amy-like way), knocking both Treasure hunters off of their feet.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOSE, SUCKAS! IT WAS MY TWISTED MIND THAT HANDCUFFED YOU TWO TOGETHER! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed.

"You two got merked." Sonic stated. "OWNAGE."

"And you have a stalker." Rouge replied.

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh Sonicccc..." Amy crept up behind him before glomping him to the floor.

LadySkarlett then randomly disappeared.

"And lastly...

And Sonic turns into the Werehog for the entire chapter.

Tails turns into a Pokemon. You decide what kind.

Cherrle- Do you prefer Rouge's outfit in Sonic X or her Sonic Heroes outfit?

SERIOUSLY retarded questions.

Cherrle has put that she wants Tails to be a Ninetales... NOT a funny joke."

Tails was turned into Ninetales and Sonic turned into the Werehog.

"She's also put

_Who's better? Tails the Ninetales or Sonic the Werehog? There's only one way to find out... FIIIIIGHT'"_

The two began fighting.

"Okay, next to the costume questions she has put:

_Hmmm... That's actually a hard one. Firstly, I'll say that I HATE her Riders outfit... Blechh. Horrible. The other two... Well the Heroes outfit was made because Heroes was made for kids and SEGA thought that her other outfit was much too revealing (yet Amy's dress is the shortest I've ever seen... Like, wtf? 0_0)... But I do like the Heroes outfit. The only trouble is that it's pink... Which I don't like too much and I didn't like the pink eyeshadow either. At the same time it actually made her look better, less whoreish. But the bodysuit is her classic outfit and I like black more than pink... Although I don't really like the boots... Can we change her outfit anyway? No? Oh, okay... Stupid SEGA. I'll say the classic black bodysuit. The Heroes outfit made Rouge look pretty young. I mean like fifteen or something._

Now, she'll be here in a minute so... Knuckles. I thin you should never, ever, ever be in the games ever again. Go die. Silver." He turned Silver back into a fourteen year old. "I hate you this, franchise would have been so much better without you. Rouge, you're a whore and Tails you're a useless twat. Shade and Amy, you're awesome. I wish to see more of you soon."

Knuckles and Silver burst into tears. The forcefields came off of Sonic and Blaze.

Cherrle walked back in.

"HI GUYS!"

She was then glomped by (literally) everyone except from Shadow, Shade and Amy.

"Ouchh.. Hey, what's gotten into you?"

"HE SAID _**I **_WAS THE FAKE! I AM _**NOT **_THE FAKER! SHADOW IS!"

"He called me a whore... Like seven times."

"HE TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T BE AROUND ANYMORE!"

"HE TOLD ME TO I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ALIVE!"

"HE TOLD ME I WAS USELESS!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP! Jeez, blow my eardrums why don't you... Charlie, you're a dick. Get out of here."

"Uh-uh, no way. I'm staying. And I'm taking over this fic..."

He stood in a fighting position, fists clenched, legs shoulder length apart.

"With my team!

Shade the Echidna!

Amy Rose!

Blaze the Cat!

Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform!

And Chris Thorndyke!"

Shade, Amy, Shadow and Blaze flanked him.

"Really? Chris Thorndyke!" Cherrle laughed.

"BUT! HE HAS A MECH!"

A seven-foot tall mech, overloaded with weapons and guns landed next to him.

"Uhh... I have...

Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

Tails stood with his notepad.

"AHH! BRAINS WILL WIN!"

"Rouge the Bat!"

"Huh?"

"STAND NEXT TO ME!"

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Silver the Hedgehog!"

Silver ran behind Cherrle.

"DON'T HURT ME!"

"Jet the Hawk!"

"HAAA! I HAVE MY FIRST APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!"

"AND E-123 OMEGA!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"So you have an extremely weak child, a supped-up whore, a little nerdy weakling, a guy whose only skill s standing on a board and a robot who would turn on you in an instant?"

"... Shut up! Knuckles! Help us!"

"Yeah! He was mean to me!"

Sonic stood between the two.

"Sonic! Come to me! We have Amy!" Charlie said.

"Sonic! Come to us! We don't have Amy!"

"Good idea!"

Sonic ran to Cherrle.

"And I automatically get all the Rogues... Blaze! Come to us! We love you more!"

"Meh. Charlie's boring anyway."

Blaze walked over.

"Shadow! Guess what I have!"

"What?"

"Tickets to the X Factor live final... And backstage passes... That let you meet... ONE DIRECTION!"

"SOLD!" He screamed, running over.

"Amy, we have Sonic."

Amy ran over before Cherrle had finished the sentence.

"Shade. I know we've had our differences but you're kinda cool."

"Might as well. I don't want to be on a team with a bunch of losers anyway..."

"It's over Charlie. Leave."

"GAH! I'LL BE BACK!"

Wild Charlie used asshole attack!

It's not very effective...

Cherrle used middle finger.

It's super effective!

Wild Charlie fled!

"Booyah. And that's how we do it."

"WOOO!" Everyone screamed.

"Now... I'm sorry, but I'm not doing songs this week... I really don't have the energy and this chapter is, in fact, 24 Word pages long already. I'm really sorry and I'm sorry if I've missed your dare, I haven't checked my PM's. I'm also sorry that this took so long. I haven't been in the mood... Buts anyway. I have three things before we go.

I'm going to start doing a 'question of the chapter' where you answer and I'll give you a shout out and put the answer in the next chapter. The question is:

"What is your best/dream Pokemon team?"

Including nicknames if you want. Mine is:

Dark Charizard/Ebony. (female)

Crobat/Babylon. (male)

Umbreon/Umbra. (male)

Poliwrath/Aryan. (male)

Tyranitar/Nona. (female)

Luxray/Surge. (male)

This is actually my team from Soulsilver and it's the favourite team I've probably ever had. The one exception is instead of a Dark Charizard, it's a male Typhlosion named Pyro.

If you HAVE a Dark Charizard or are able to send me one (as long it doesn't break my file/machine I don't care if it's hacked) PLEASE PM ME. I would LOVE one. I haven't got anything good to trade but maybe we could make some kind of arrangement. I know it's farfetched by still...

Okay, second thing is what FlashOwnz said... About Oc's. PM them to me and every three chapters I will announce their stats... Then you can send in dares and in the forth chapter the dares will be done. The OC will be picked at random. Here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Theme song:

Species:

Fur colour:

Clothes:

Overall looks:

Personality:

Favourite food:

Favourite drink:

People liked:

People disliked:

Favourite film:

Favourite TV programme:

Favourite music genre:

Idol:

Favourite band:

Past:

Instrument (if any):

I do have three OC's that will be introduced in two chapter's time... Send in your OC's!

The third is that next chapter is the CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! CHRSITMAS dares only and CHRSITMAS songs only. EVERYTHING must be CHRISTMAS or HOLIDAY themed if you don't celebrate Christmas.

But...

NOTHING religious. I just want to be respectful to people who aren't Christians... So instead of Jesus and Nativity scenes think Father Christmas, Reindeer ect.

These songs are ones I've already sorted out for next chapter so you CAN'T pick them:

I Won't Be Home For Christmas – Blink-182.

Yule Shoot Your Eyes Out - Fall Out Boy.

All I Want For Christmas Is You – Mariah Carey.

Last Christmas – Busted Version.

I need YOU GUYS to pick who will sing Fairytale Of New York by The Pogues. ANY couple. And I mean any.

So... See you December 25th guys!"


	19. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL

"Hey guys... IT'S THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!"

"IN FUCKING APRIL IN TWO DAYS!" Shadow screamed.

"SHH. IT'S A LITTLE LATE, OKAY?"

Cherrle was sitting behind her drumkit, with the rest of the instruments set up, wearing a green and red jumper with a reindeer on it, golden tinsel tied around her waist, a black beanie hat, green and red scarf and black jeans. Silver was holding his bass, standing behind a mic, Jet had his guitar and behind a mic and Shadow stood behind the main microphone.

Silver had a red nose, Reindeer antlers and a red Santa hat with grey trim on, and round his neck hung a blue and yellow scarf. Jet was wearing large elf ears and a yellow and green scarf. Shadow had on a red Santa hat with a black trim and a black and red scarf.

"And we're starting off with this song... I Won't Be Home For Christmas by Blink-182!"

-Intro-

Shadow:

"Outside the carollers start to sing  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
'Cause joy is something they don't bring me

My girlfriend is by my side  
From the roof are hanging sickles of ice  
Their whiny voices get irritating  
It's Christmas time again

So I stand with a dead smile on my face  
Wondering how much of my time they'll waste  
Oh God I hate these Satan's helpers

And then I guess I must have snapped  
Because I grabbed a baseball bat  
And made them all run for shelter

It's Christmas time again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year"

He looked at Sonic and said in his normal voice "I'm looking at you Sonic" before continuing:

"I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
You people scare me  
Please stay away from my home  
If you don't wanna get beat down  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone."

He repeatedly gestured to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Well I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve  
Cause the cops came and arrested me  
They had an unfair advantage!

And even though the jail didn't have a tree  
Christmas came a night early  
Causes a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package (hot damn)

It's Christmas time again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
You people scare me  
Please stay away from my home  
If you don't wanna get beat down  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone"

"Yes Sonic, I'm talking to you and your irritating followers!" He growled before continuing.

"I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas  
I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas"

Silver:

(please post my bail)

Shadow:  
"I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas"

Silver:

"(please post my bail)"

Shadow:  
"I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas"

Silver:

"(please post my bail)"

Shadow:  
"I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas"

Silver:

"(please post my bail)"

Shadow:

"I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas"

"And... We have another song before we begin our dares.. Although this one's by Knuckles. Oh and by the way Silver is Prancer."

Knuckles took Shadow's place, as Cherrle jumped up and threw green paint onto Knuckles.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Cherrle giggled.

"Now you're red and green! And Christmassy!"

He just glared. Knuckles was wearing a red and white scarf.

She then handed a set of bells on a stick to Shadow.

"What's this for?"

"For the song, silly!"

"... I PLAY KEYBOARD!"

"...And now bells too."

"YOU'RE the one who plays percussion! You should play them!"

"But... I'm needed for this song!"

"Ugh! Fine."

She handed him a sheet of paper. Silver gently placed his black and white bass into its case, bringing out a polished wood acoustic guitar.

"Silver loves acoustic stuff, and Jet doesn't so it kinda works out well."

"I have to admit, I do" Silver smiled, quickly tuning the acoustic.

"This next song is Yule Shoot Your Eyes Out by Fall Out Boy"

Shadow began shaking the bells, looking annoyed as Jet his own place. Silver proceeded to strum his acoustic.

Knuckles:

"These are your good years  
Don't take my advice  
You never wanted the nice boys anyway.  
And I'm of good cheer  
'Cause I've been checking my list  
The gifts you're receiving from me  
Will be:

One awkward silence  
And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep  
Staying up, waiting by the phone  
And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me  
Before you bury yourself alive

Don't come home for Christmas  
You're the last thing I wanna see  
Underneath the tree  
Merry Christmas, I could care less

Happy New Years, baby  
You owe me  
The best gift I will ever ask for  
Don't call me up, when the snow comes down  
Its the only thing I want this year

One awkward silence  
And two hopes you cry yourself to sleep  
Staying up, waiting by the phone  
And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me  
Before you bury yourself alive

Don't come home for Christmas  
You're the last thing I wanna see  
Underneath the tree  
Merry Christmas, I could care less

Don't come home for Christmas  
You're the last thing I wanna see  
Underneath the tree

Silver:

"(Don't come home for Christmas)"

Knuckles:  
"Merry Christmas, I could care less

Don't come home for Christmas  
You're the last thing I wanna see  
Underneath the tree

Silver:

"(Don't come home for Christmas)"

Knuckles:  
"Merry Christmas, I could care less"

-bells-

"You two are SO grumpy" Cherrle rolled her eyes.

"How are we?" Shadow snorted. "AND YOU SAID THEY NEEDED YOU FOR THIS SONG!"

"Well, I lied. And what do you mean, how are you? Out of all the Christmas songs out there you pick 'it's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year/I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer' and he picks 'don't come home for Christmas/you're the last thing I wanna see underneath the tree.'"

"Maybe that's how we really feel" Shadow said emoishly.

"EVERYTHING I do you go against it. And then you drag Knuckles in too. Speaking of Knuckles..."

Cherrle placed reindeer antlers and a blinking nose on Knuckles.

"What was that for!"

"Now you're Rudolf the red-nosed echidna!"

"You aren't funny."

"And you ain't pretty. Sonic wants his song now."

Cherrle got behind the drums once more, changing to a jazzier theme. Silver began playing the trumpet. Shadow played the bass tab on his keyboard, as Silver was busy playing the trumpet.

Sonic, who was wearing a blue and white scarf, and a red Santa hat with a cobalt trim, walked to the mic. Before the song began though, Cherrle ran up to Shadow and Sonic, placing reindeer antlers and noses on both.

"There. Sonic, you're dasher and Shadow, you're dancer."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?" Shadow asked. "AND WHY DO I GET THE GAY NAME WITH SILVER?"

"Let's go! This is Its Never Gonna Snow by Chris Moyles."

Sonic:

"It's Christmas time

Its cold outside

I've bought a load of presents that I'm taking home to hide.

The parking was hard

I've maxed my credit card

Why is everything so hard at Christmas?

You sit with family

In front of the TV

Looking for a sit com or a really cool movie

But everything you see you got last year on DVD,

There's nothing on the box at Christmas.

If there's one thing on which you can rely

You tilt your head up and look into the sky

It may be sunny maybe rain will fall

But it's never gonna snow

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow at Christmas.

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow at Christmas.

You walk into the bar

You don't get far

It's full of Christmas drinkers and I've even brought the car

They're serving really slow and they're all on J20

The pubs are full of ********** at Christmas.

All I seem to get is stuff that no one needs,

Especially since my Mum discovered TK MAX in leads

The prices are low but everyone knows

It's never gonna snow at Christmas"

-instrumental-

Sonic:

"The pubs are full

Just like less cheer

I'm standing in the cold while I'm drinking my beer

I'm staring at the sky with my fingers crossed.

I hope it's gonna snow

(it's never gonna snow)

Maybe it will snow

(it's never gonna snow)

I think it's gonna snow

(it's never gonna snow)

I think I see the snow!

(pack it in you know it's never gonna snow!)

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow at Christmas.

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow at Christmas.

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow at Christmas.

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

It's never gonna snow,

At Christmas.

No it's never gonna snow at Christmas."

"Wow Sonic, you're so cheerful. JET!"

Cherrle tackled Jet.

"What!"

She, quite forcefully, shoved reindeer antlers and a nose onto him.

"YOU'RE COMET!"

"Um... Okay."

"TIME FOR A COUPLE DARES! Misletoe-"

"NO." Shadow folded his arms.

"YES!"

"But... It will involve me!"

"How do you know?"

"IT ALWAYS DOES!"

"Mmm, true. There's only two actually- Shadow/Tikalllll and Knuckles/Rougeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Proceed. Now, Silver, Sonic..."

She turned her back on the four under the mistletoe.

"We're having a cooking competition. I dare you to cook... TURKEHH. GO!"

Two cookers where magically magiced in front of the two hedgehogs. Silver grabbed his trusty apron and tied it around his waist, grabbing a turkey and lots of posh looking ingredients and getting to work.

Sonic, on the other hand, simply stared at the cooker confused, before pulling out a mackerel and putting it into a pan.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"You're cooking turkey."

"I thought this was a turkey..."

Cherrle facepalmed and handed him a turkey. He immediately dumped a whole box of salt on top of it before rubbing in a whole tub of butter crushing a mint leaf to place on top. He then turned the oven up to 200 and grinned. Cherrle facepalmed once more.

Silver, on the other hand had glazed the turkey in honey, placed a few herbs around it and set it in the oven at the right temperature.

After the food was cooked, Cherrle grabbed a fork and warily poked Sonic's turkey, which was now green. She smelled it, grabbed the tiniest piece and placed it in her mouth before turning green herself and running to the bathroom.

"Was it that bad?" Sonic asked looking rather disappointed.

"To put it politely... Yes. Yes it was."

She then looked at Silver's perfect looking turkey and sampled it.

"Silver... This is... GORGEOUS!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I try."

Tails was sitting in front of Omega when Cherrle walked over to him.

"And then all the elves make lots of toys and Father Christmas delivers them to many young girls and boys. Christmas spirit is about love, joy, friendship and happiness."

"AND MURDER?"

"Uhh.. No."

"Next is... Ohh, All I Want For Christmas Is You. Now there's TWO versions, MCR and the original version so we can do a duet..."

She looked at Shadow and Rouge.

"I'm not singing this." Shadow growled.

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's CHRISTMAAAAS!"

"...And?"

"Me either." Said Rouge.

"But you haven't sung yet!"

"But it's likely you will make me."

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Cherrle hid the sheet of dares behind her back.

"Actually, Rouge and I have our own song that we would like to sing."

The two stood behind one microphone, and nodded to Jet. Shadow held a tambourine, whilst Rouge was holding bells.

"I think you know what song it is."

"I do, and it IS pretty good..." Cherrle sighed, getting ready to play.

-Bells and guitars, followed by acoustic (Silver)-

Shadow:

"There ain't nothing more depressing than a pine tree  
Gussied up candy canes and balls"

Rouge:  
"Those carolers have kept me up for hours  
It's Merry Christmas seeping through my walls"

Shadow:  
"Now I'm no wiccan commie nut or nothing  
But there's one damn holiday that I can't stand  
It ain't Halloween or Thanksgiving or even April Fools  
But it'll surely make a fool out of every man  
HA

If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas!"

-tempo speeds and drums come in-

Shadow and Rouge:  
"You know where to stick those jingle bells  
If I ain't hammered it ain't Hanukkah  
And all you motherfuckers go to hell!  
If I ain't cockeyed it ain't Kwanzaa!  
Joy to the world and jack and coke  
If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas"

Rouge:

"Cause I never anything but broke

Now every year the malls are just a madhouse  
Full of empty pockets, thoughts and smiles  
Just the smell of Eggnog makes me vomit  
And those colored lights are fucking infantile"

Shadow:  
"I think we collectively as the people  
Should rise against this corporate jolly noise  
And tell the world:  
"Let's buy some piece and quiet for a change""

Rouge:  
"Before we spend it all on fucking toys.  
HA"

Shadow and Rouge:

"So if I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas  
You know where to stick those jingle bells  
If I ain't hammered it ain't Hanukkah"

Rouge:  
"Fa la la la la go fuck yourself!"

Shadow and Rouge:  
"If I ain't cockeyed it ain't Kwanzaa  
Joy to the world of gettin' stoned  
If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas

Shadow  
"So leave this god damn scrooge the fuck alone.  
HA"

MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"

Shadow then proceeded to throw the mic stand to the ground quite forcefully, along with his tambourine which he had been playing that smashed. Rouge threw the bells behind her, also walking off, although these unfortunately hit Jet in the face.

"And now, we have a little carol for you all. Enjoy."

Cherrle sat behind a glockenspiel and began to play the tune.

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, is finding a Christmas tree.

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Knuckles: "Rigging up the lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Rouge: "Hangovers!"

Knuckles: "Rigging up the lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Silver: "Sending Christmas cards!"

Rouge: "Hangovers!"

Knuckles: "Rigging up the lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me...

FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Sending Christmas cards!"

Rouge: "Hangovers!"

Knuckles: "Rigging up the lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me."

Amy: "Facing my in-laws!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Oh I hate those Christmas cards!"

Rouge: "Hangovers"

Knuckles: "Rigging up these lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me."

Shadow *playing organ + stamping tambourine with foot*: "The Salvation Army!"

Amy: "Facing my in-laws!

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Sending CHRISTMAS cards!"

Rouge: "Oh, geez!"

Knuckles: "I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me."

Charmy: "I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Shadow: "CHARITIES AND WADDYA MEAN **YOUR** IN-LAWS?"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Uh, making out these cards!"

Rouge: "uh, get me a beer, huh?"

Knuckles: "WHAT? WE HAVE NO EXTENSTION CORDS?"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me."

Tails: "Finding parking spaces!"

Charmy: "VECTOR, I WANT SOME CANDY!"

Shadow: "Donations!"

Amy: "Facing my in-laws!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Writing out those Christmas cards!"

Rouge: "Hangovers!"

Knuckles: "NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THE BLINKING?"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me."

Vector: "Batteries not included?"

Tails: "No parking spaces!"

Charmy: "BUY ME SOMETHIN'"

Shadow: "GET A JOB, YOU BUM!"

Amy: "Facing my in-laws..."

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Yo ho, sending Christmas cards!"

Rouge: "Oh geez, look at this!"

Knuckles: "ONE LIGHT GOES OUT THEY ALL GO OUT!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Sonic: "Stale TV specials!"

Vector: "Batteries not included?"

Tails: "No parking spaces!"

Charmy: "ESPIO, I GOTTA GO THE TO THE BATHROOM!"

Shadow: "Charities!"

Amy: "She's a witch, I hate her!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "Oh, I don't even _know _half these people!"

Rouge: "Who's got the toilet paper?"

Knuckles: "GET A FLASHLIGHT, I BLEW A FUSE!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas tree.

The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me"

Blaze, Epsio and Shade: "Singing Christmas carols!"

Sonic: "Stale TV specials!"

Vector: "Batteries not included?"

Tails: "No parking!"

Charmy: "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shadow: "CHARITIES!"

Amy: "Gotta make 'em dinner!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

Silver: "I'm not sending them this year, that's it!"

Rouge: "Shut up, you!"

Knuckles: "FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!"

Cherrle, Wave and Jet: "And finding a Christmas treeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"DIE, LIGHTS, DIE!" Knuckles screamed, jumping up and down on top of the lights, smashing them all.

"Umm... As you can tell, each one is personal to our characters... They chose them themselves!" Cherrle threw her arms out.

"I **hate **carols. What's so happy about them?" Blaze moaned.

"Agreed" Responded Shade.

"Ditto" Replied Espio.

"There's ALWAYS the SAME stuff on TV. It's SO boring!" Complained Sonic.

"Every time we buy Charmy something, I have to make an EXTRA trip out JUST to get batteries!" Vector shouted.

"You know, it's harder than you'd expect to find parking for an aeroplane..." Said Tails.

"Vector and Espio NEVER get me the right stuff!" Charmy pouted.

"Charities! All they ever want is MY money. So WHAT if they suffer? They should learn to effing suffer so much!" Shadow growled.

"I don't have in-laws but when I marry Sonic I could see how they'd be a problem!" Amy grinned. "But I'd love them anyway, because they'd be related to my Sonikku!"

"They always make ME do the cards! Why? Just because I'm the only _slightly _friendly one that's over Thirteen! It's an outrage! I just have a problem saying no to helping people..." Cried Silver.

"I bloody hate hangovers..." Moaned Rouge.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO OVER COMPLECATED THESE DAYS? STUPID LIGHTS! AAAAAAAHHH!" Knuckles screamed.

"Ha! Now you have to be wrapped in Christmas wrapping Knuckles!"

"Wha-"

Before he could protest further, Silver leaped onto his back, forcing him to the floor. Cherrle grabbed a roll of wrapping paper, rolling it around him repeatedly. Blaze ran up and wrapped him in more sellotape than actual paper.

"mm...mfffmmmm..." He murmered, attempting to free himself form the paper, to no avail.

As Cherrle laughed a rather loud _ding! _was heard from the kitchen-like area. Cherrle ran out, before returning with a tray full of cookies.

"From Muses! To those of you who got insulted..."

Cherrle handed out cookies to Silver, Rouge and Tails before shoving one on top of Knuckles. She withdrew a piece of paper from her back pocket and grinned.

"BOO!" She shouted, throwing a snowball at Shadow's face.

"I hate you..." He mumbled.

"Right, I'm going to end this here. I'm really, really sorry about the lateness and if your dare wasn't included. I'm going to try and update this more. Any non-Christmas dares you had will be done in a couple of chapters... Because next time is a SPECIAAAAAL chapter!"

"Oh dear..."

"STFU SHADOW! It's going to be a 'This or That' debate chapter. I want one question from each of you, and we are going to debate our questions. If I do this I know I'll update quicker... I wish I could say my internet was down or something and that's why I haven't updated... But those of you following me will know I HAVE been active... Just not for STH. Actually, no, I did upload a piece of FreeVerse but that's it. And this is so short damnit. Sorrysorrysorry! I'll try my hardest..."

"It's just empty words... She'll give it her _best effort _but when it matters most she'll just slither back into her hole. Coward."

"Thankyou for that Blaze. Although I have to admit quoting Harry Potter there was pretty epic... ANYWAYS. SEE YO' NEXT TAIIIME GUYZ."


	20. Oh bollocks

"I'M THE DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER, I'M THE CONCIENCE IN YOUR MIND, I'M THE FEELING THAT YOU, YOU CANNOT HIDE"

Cherry danced into the room, iPod blaring. Today she was wearing a pair of checked, tartan red and black skinny jeans, doc martens and a Glamour Kills jumper over a Paramore t-shirt.

She continued to sing before realising that she had just unknowingly wandered into a group of small, angry, anthropomorphic animals.

"Heeeey guuuuuys"

"I can't believe you left us. AGAIN!" Sonic screamed.

"Look, I can explain..."

"GET HER!" shouted Blaze.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Oh, please" Shadow scoffed. "You're 5'2 and you weigh, what, 105 pounds? I'm _pretty sure _we can take you"

"Look, I'm sorry alright? But I've been _busy_. Last two years of compulsory school, studying and all that. But, since you last saw me, I managed to get a few qualifications, all the others still withstanding. Two of them are English, both A grade!"

"Not that you'd know with the quality of your writing..."

"Which _means _that the quality should be better? Right?"

"You ditched our _entire _fandom" Rouge stated.

"Look, I didn't ditch it. You just merged with other fandoms such as Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Skins, American Horror Story, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Glee"

"I can't _believe _you watch Glee now"

"Yeah, and you've started calling pairings _ships_. _What?_" Knuckles said.

"You need to get out more... Get a boyfriend... or a girlfriend" Jet rolled his eyes.

"HEY. WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO AN 'INSULT THE AUTHOR' SESSION?"

"WHEN YOU LEFT!"

"YEAH, NOW YOU'VE COME BACK AND YOU'VE SUDDENLY DECIDED EVERYONE IS A SECRET LESBIAN!" Shadow shouted.

"NO ONLY QUINN AND RACHEL BUT WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT GLEE SO SHUT IT, LOSER"

"SAYS THE ONE TALKING TO THE FICTIONAL HEDGEHOG!"

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" Silver cried.

"YAY! MY BUDDY! Anyway, before we begin, I have some news. Big the Cat has been, unfortunately, pushed aside. He will not be present in any future games"

"FROGGGGYY!"

"That's right, Big. Now, for reasons that I cannot remember, this chapter is a 'this or that session. Before we begin, again, I profusely apologise for my absence. If you guys are still there, I love you. If you're not one of our original readers then WELCOME! So, let's crack on, eh?" Cherry clapped her hands together.

"Our first suggestion is from OddSakura who has a question for Amy"

Amy skipped forwards.

"Yay!"

"Amy, the million pound question is... who would you rather kill? Sonic or Cream?"

"I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!" Amy's eyes bulged.

"Well you have to"

"_Why? How could you?"_

"Because fuck you that's why"

"I suddenly like you again" Shadow nodded approvingly.

"I guess I'll have to say Sonnikku... BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!" She screamed, throwing herself at him. Sonic proceeded to the floor in the foetal position.

"The next question is from Charge the Cat. Unfortunately, the Libya situation has been resolved, at least as far as I am aware. So, sorry!"

"Not saying that he was a good man but he did a better job than Eggman ever did..." Tails pondered.

"Apparently, my friend resembles Gaddafi. Our next this or that comes from Sonic Speed Blur 23 and is one that I, myself, cannot actually answer because I love both. The question is who is better: Guns 'N Roses or Michael Jackson"

"GNR" said Shadow. "Definitely"

"I concur" nodded Rouge.

"MJ!" Amy said, grinning.

"I prefer Michael, personally" was Tails' input and Silver nodded.

"I like Guns" Said Sonic, before being backed by Blaze, Omega and, surprisingly Cream.

"Can I just say my own raps are the best?" Knuckles asked.

"NO!" was the unanimous reply.

"This carries on from the last question- which music type is the best?" asked Cherry.

"Heavy metal, duh" Shadow said, rolling his eyes.

"I agree and so does Cheese!" squeaked Cream.

"I quite like Nicki Minaj at the moment" Said Rouge.

"Rap!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Pop Punk!" Silver said, smiling as Sonic high-fived him.

"ELECTRONICA" beeped Omega.

"I prefer acoustic settings. Things that are less _mainstream. _You'll never have heard of _my _favourites" sighed Jet, putting on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a vintage jumper and making a triangle with his hands.

"You're such a fucking hipster, Jet" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Here, have some cookies courtesy of SoNiCrOxMaSoX. The next question is from Muses, who asks Jet or Scourge? Personally, for me, it's Jet"

"NEITHER! They're both icky" said Sonic through a mouthful of cookie.

"They're both _hipsters._ They should start a reverse-Sonic-colourscheme-hipster-club. The next question is quite interesting. It's from Lady Skarlett and she asks Sonic, why do you treat Amy like crap and yet have the balls to flirt with Rouge?"

"W-what?" Sonic exclaimed, blushing. "I don't flirt with anyone and I don't treat anyone like crap!"

"You kinda do, Bro" Knuckles pointed out.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

"SORRY. I mean, no, you don't, you're totally cool to everyone, why would you even _think _that? That good enough for you, Sonic?"

"Yeah man"

"HERE'S MY CUP OF CARE. OH LOOK, IT'S EMPTY" Shadow shouted, holding up an empty cup before throwing himself down on the floor with a bag of popcorn.

"Ditto" said Rouge, doing the same. "Pass the chocolate buttons"

"Sonic you are SUCH a dick how DARE you treat Amy like this?" Shade asked, looking down at Sonic.

"HANG ON! YOU DON'T EVEN _LIKE _AMY SHADE!"

"I just wanted a fight..."

"I'm sorry Mister Sonic, but it's true"

"I hate you all. I don't care if I'm the hero, I hate you all and you're all dumb."

Sonic then proceeded to sit in the emo corner and sulk.

"So, fangs asked what everyone thinks of Amy's stalking"

"Weird" said Blaze.

"Obsessive" Said Jet.

"Creepy" Said Shade.

"Pathetic" Said Rouge.

"Loyal" Said Cream

"Cute" Said Vanilla.

"Passive aggressive" Said Tails.

"Scary" Said Storm.

"HUGGABLE" Said Omega.

"Colourblind" Said Silver.

"Freak" Said Shadow.

"Totes weird lyk" Said Wave.

"Impressive" Said Espio.

"FUN!" Said Charmy.

"Unnecessary" Said Vector.

"STUPID HOE" Said Rouge, who got two turns just because.

"Interesting. Sonic, you don't get an opinion because you're STOOPID. But you do get to run around Mobius wearing a Tiara and screaming IT'S A WHALE!"

"IT'S A WHALE!" Screamed Sonic who was now in a Tutu as he ran around, dancing with a monkey and jumping into a pit of jelly.

Silver and Blaze then proceeded to have 'fun time'. This consisted of going to a water park, laughing at fun pictures on Tumblr and playing solitare. That's what you wanted, anon, right? ;)

"Now, before we finish I have been dared to make Shadow and Sonic kiss for at least a minute..."

"THE FUCK. NO. THIS ISN'T GLEE! WE'RE NOT KURT AND FUCKING BLAINE! WE-"

"YES YOU ARE!" Cherry shouted before gelling back Shadow's hair and putting him in ankle swingers and a bow tie.

She then proceeded to shout "NO KISS!" and make the two kiss.

"I'm ending here because I have things to do. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE GODDAMMIT. I know we didn't do every dare, but I did try and do one from everyone and I'll try my BEST to include each next time and actually make it funny. WE'RE ENDING WITH A FIGHT TO SEE WHO'S STRONGEST!"

Shadow got a chair from the audience and smashed it over Silver's head. Silver then proceeded to shoot Shadow with a gun full of mouthwash before Sonic took him down with a potato. Then, Knuckles repeatedly punched the ait because he was confused before Rouge kicked him, knocking him into Tails who then ended up destroying the X-Tornado. Blaze burned Rouge before Amy swung for them both and Jet, Wave, Storm and Scourge made off with their wallets. Charmy stung Espio on the bum and laughed before Vector picked him up by the wings and made him go to the naughty corner. Then there was a mosh pit to the song "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" by A Day To Remember, followed by bundle that ended with Omega on top as the strongest.

"CIAO FOR NOW!"


End file.
